The Feeling of Falling
by aglinin
Summary: AU. Fitzgerald Grant is the heir to a business empire and Olivia Pope works in advertising/PR. Their personal lives intersect but will a possible professional overlap strengthen the bond?
1. Chapter 1

Walking into the ambient sounds of the bar on a Friday night soothed her. It had a been a long drawn out week and she needed an escape of sorts. She needed to unwind and she had found herself heading to an unfamiliar part of town. It was exciting to shake up her usual routine of capping her work week with popcorn, wine and falling asleep in front of the television.

Her co-workers Harrison Wright and Abby Whelan had suggested the bar to her during lunch since it wasn't all that far from her apartment. She wondered if perhaps they had some ulterior motive in suggesting this particular place. They knew she was not seeing anyone and had not been involved in some time but she was far from unhappy. She was usually too occupied to notice the lack of a partner, although she did miss some aspects but usually it was not long before that feeling lost out to exhaustion and then she was back at work.

Taking in the patrons and glancing absently at the television to her right, Olivia sat down at the bar not yet ready to order. She turned on her stool and leaned back on her elbows and exhaled. It was finally the weekend after a particularly draining client she and her team had earned the break-brief though it would be.

_Was this the norm? Leaving work, getting dressed and going out for drinks?_ She didn't know since she preferred keeping herself busy. Did she work too much? She supposed that some could say she worked long days but she enjoyed her work. It was not an easy by any means but it was very fulfilling.

She studied the layout of the bar as she relaxed. In front of her was a small dance floor with tables situated around it. To her right there were a few booths that offered some semblance of privacy. A few couples sat in the booths eating and chatting. This was not a dive bar by any means. It was a solid mix of functionality and eclectic.

There were a few HDTVs hanging in different corners with one showing a basketball game and another showing a mixed martial arts match. There was a good mix of people from what she could tell-both professionals and more creative, bohemian types.

The music was nice and not overpowering. The beats were not being pumped out through stereos set on the max volume. There was little distortion and she appreciated the added benefit of relaxing to the music.

She smiled as she people watched before she was jostled by a drunk man on his way to the restroom. She felt herself tipping forward as she was unbalanced and tried to catch herself before she hit the floor when she was caught by a pair of strong hands.

She paused as she shook herself and readied herself to thank her savior. She pulled her gaze upward from the floor and over a pair of large oxfords and up a pair of dark blue jeans. She caught her breath as she reached a simple, well fitting blue dress shirt and she stuck her hands out to get a grip on the forearms that held her. She continued bringing her gaze upward and came across a strong neck, a strong stubbled chin, a lopsided grin and clear blue eyes.

Her gaze was stuck on his eyes and she heard him say something. Locked in his gaze she shook her head to clear it of the explicit thoughts that were starting to take over.

She cleared her throat. "Sorry, could you repeat that," she asked.

His grin grew wider causing a dimple to appear as his eyes crinkled .

"I asked if you were alright. I saw you starting to lose your balance and happened to be in the right place to catch you."

She found herself returning his smile as she replied, " Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for being there to catch me."

She pushed herself up using his forearms as leverage and righted herself on her bar stool. She leaned against the bar as she watched him straighten out. His hair was gorgeous. Thick and wavy brown curls framed his strong face in a way that didn't soften his looks.

"You've got me at a loss, I promise I'm not usually this clumsy. It's just been a long day-"

"No need to apologize, really. I should be thanking that guy for giving me the opportunity to catch you, miss." His voice rumbled out in a smooth baritone. He leaned back and put his left hand into his front pocket.

He studied her for a moment before sticking out his right hand. She automatically placed her right hand in his and was shocked when she felt _something_. It caused both to widen their eyes briefly in surprise before the handshake concluded. Before she could retrieve her hand, he turned his hand and brought her hand to his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you...," he prompted as his gaze continued to bore into hers.

"Pope. Olivia Pope," she managed as she struggled to keep a calm look on her face.

He brushed his lips across the back of her hand once more before turning it over. He closed his eyes and placed a kiss on her palm and released her hand.

"I'm Fitzgerald Grant. Care to dance?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Before she could form the words to accept she found her hands back in his. He gently tugged and she found herself walking beside him as they made their way to the dance floor.

Once they reached the floor he looped her arms around his neck and held her hips. They stared at each other as he grinned at her. He was happy to have her within reach as they swayed to the music together, surprisingly in sync. He actually wasn't a bad dancer and for someone so tall he seemed very light on his toes as they moved back and forth, and side to side.

His blue eyes seemed to darken as he met her brown doe eyes in a solid gaze. Neither spoke but he pulled her closer until her head rested on his chest as they lost themselves to the music. She closed her eyes and took in his scent-something earthy mixed with his cologne. He smelled delicious and she nuzzled closer into his chest as he lowered his hands to rest on the curve of her behind.

She felt rumbling though his cheat and pulled her face back to see him singing. "Lotus Flower Bomb?"

He stopped singing momentarily to look down at her. Giving her a lopsided grin he replied, "It's a good song." He winked and continued singing.

She laughed and began humming along, letting his voice wash over her. He had a great voice and she briefly wondered just how many he had seduced with that particular talent but she shook her head at that particular direction of her thoughts. Falling under the spell of his smooth baritone and the music she turned in his arms and pressed her back to his chest as she began a slow grind. She was surprised when he smoothly adjusted pulling one of her arms around his neck while he rested his other hand on her waist.

Every move she made was echoed by him while he continued crooning softly near her ear. When the song ended he stopped singing and moved his mouth to her neck. He placed a small trail of kisses there throwing off her dancing for a few moments. When she halted he picked up the slack and began moving her hips in time with his. He began murmuring against her neck and she turned her head to find out what he was saying only to meet his mouth with hers when he didn't pull back.

He took his time tasting her lips, nibbling until he felt her soften in response. He outlined her bottom lip with his tongue and groaned when she opened her mouth to grant his entry.

She turned in his arms and pressed closer as their tongues dueled and their bodies continued moving in time to the music around them. She ran her hands through the soft curls at his neck and groaned when she felt him grinding his arousal against her.

She placed her hands on his chest and gasped as she pulled away from the kiss. "Wait. Give me a second. Or twenty. Just...let's just take a step back."

As she said that she tried to move out of his grasp but Fitz pulled her back in and hugged her to his chest. "Okay, we can take a step back. Figuratively speaking." His voice vibrated through his chest and she nodded, grateful that he had not denied her simple request.

"Did you want to keep dancing?" She pulled back and looked at him. His light eyes had darkened and were half open. Instead of answering she saw that his gaze seemed fixated on her lips. She licked her lower lip as a reflex and watched his eyes follow the motion.

He shook his his head and licked his bottom lip and closed his eyes after tasting her on his bottom lip. "Let's sit for awhile." He gestured towards the booths and she nodded. They took off into the throng of gyrating bodies, carving their way expertly through the dance floor to an empty booth.

She slid into the booth while she watched him sit opposite of her. Her hands were resting on the table and he took them and interlaced their fingers as he leaned forward.

"You're a great dancer, Livvie. I like your moves. I bet you didn't think I would be able to keep up with you but I learned at an early age that dancing is an easy way to get beautiful ladies in your arms and close proximity," he joked with a wink.

She gave a small laugh at the nickname."It's a bit early for nicknames, don't you think, Fitzgerald?" She tilted her head as her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"No, I think we're past due for nicknames considering what happened on the dance floor. Please, call me Fitz." He looked at her through hooded eyes as his voice seemed to lower into an even smoother baritone.

She chuckled as he wiggled his eyebrows and winked at her. "I'll try to remember that."

"Don't try," he prompted. "Just do it. Say my name, Livvie. C'mon, you know you want to."

She shook her head and started to laugh again at his persistence. Before her eyes opened she felt Fitz press a soft kiss on her lips. He mumbled against them. "What?" She was somewhat dazed when he pulled back.

He grinned and leaned forward once more to capture her lips. "Call." Kiss. "Me." Kiss. "Fitz." The last kiss was longer and she opened her mouth to explore his mouth and learn his taste as he learned hers. He was the first to pull back and released one hand to caress the side of her face. She leaned into his hand and appreciated the touch and his warmth.

She gave in with a small smile. "Fitz." His name escaped her on a soft sigh.

"Now that's what I like to hear. I could get used to that."

"Getting your way?" She smirked.

"No, having you say my name. Although if it involves you then I wouldn't be opposed to getting my way." He grinned and she noted that his grins were as devastating as they were casual.

He watched as her face scrunched up a bit and her mouth formed a slight smirk before relaxing. He wanted to see her laugh. He wanted her smile. He wanted her breathless for him-because of him.

"Livvie, I-" He was interrupted by her cell phone.

She unlaced their fingers and reached into her jacket pocket to check the caller ID. She shook her head in apology. "I'm sorry, I have to take this." She answered the call.

"Harrison. Go." He watched as she listened intently, completely focused on her phone call. "Yes, that was the right move. No, did you send Huck to get the drives? He was still at work when I left." She nodded. "No, I'm not in the area right now." She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Send Abby. She can get what we need in the meantime. There isn't a strict time line on this so long as we get the result the client wants." She paused and laughed in response. "No, I trust you to handle that but Abby likes getting her hands dirty. We both know this. I'll do what I can from home. Bye." She hung up and was surprised to see Fitz staring at her.

He had leaned back in the booth and now his back resting against the wall. His left hand was resting on the table and his right was holding his chin and jaw as he watched her.

"I have to go, Fitz." She got up from the booth and started to make her way out of the bar without looking back at Fitz.

Just as she reached the exit she smelled his scent much closer than it should have been. She felt his hands pull her to him as he moved them to a wall near the exit. She pressed herself against the wall as she looked into his eyes.

His demeanor calmed when he saw she wasn't moving to leave. He watched as she pressed herself against the wall. He bit back a groan but licked his bottom lip quickly. He watched her eyes follow his the motion. He placed a hand above her and moved the other to her waist as he moved in closet, caging her in against the wall.

He brushed aside her hair to nuzzle her neck. He heard her sharp intake of breath at the contact. "Now, Livvie, you weren't going to leave me without a proper goodbye were you?" He whispered the words against her neck and he felt her hands lift and pull him closer.

She shook her head and she felt his grin against her neck. "Fitz, I have to go." She felt his tongue trace her pulse and mentally steeled herself as her body began to soften in response.

He was placing soft kisses along the column of her neck when he felt his phone being removed from his back pocket. He pulled back and watched as she quickly entered in her contact information before sliding it back into his pocket.

She felt him staring after she returned his phone and took his face in her hands as she pulled him in for a kiss. They both groaned when their mouths opened and their tongues reacquainted themselves. She pulled back and felt him run his thumb over her lips. He leaned his forehead against hers as they listened to each other breathe in sync.

"Goodbye for now, Livvie. You'll definitely be hearing from me." With that said he leaned down and gave her one more quick kiss before he let her go and watched her exit.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon arriving home she quickly took a shower and changed into silk pajamas. She set her phone on the counter and went to her computer to check her emails and get started on client work.

Hours later Olivia pushed away from her desk and stretched her arms above her head. She glanced at her watch and was surprised to see it was just after midnight. She rolled her head and got up to get a glass of wine. She was heating up some popcorn when she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up as saw a text from an unknown number.

**Unknown number: Are you awake?**

She replied-which she figured was answer enough-and asked the unknown number for their identity.

She didn't wait long to see a reply being typed.

**Unknown: I would be wounded if I had programmed my number into your phone. :(**

She smiled in response knowing that the number belonged to Fitz. She was pleasantly surprised that he had contacted her so soon. She added his number to her contacts and fired off a reply.

**Liv: But you didn't, now did you. What was your name again? **

She laughed as she wondered how he would react to her teasing. Her popcorn finished and she poured into bowl grabbing her wine glass and phone on the way to her couch.

Reaching for the remote she scrolled through the channels until she settled on a movie she had not seen in a while. She curled her legs underneath her as her phone started vibrating. She absently answered the call completely focused on the movie.

"Now, Liv, I hope you were joking when asked my name." Fitz's voice came through her phone and she could almost hear the smile in his tone.

"Of course. My mistake. Your name was...Michael right?" She waited a beat and heard a small rumble come through.

"No, guess again." He suggested it playfully this time. She continued to bait him.

"Oh! I know! It's Timothy! We had that great conversation about travel. You joked about whisking me away with you on your next adventure and it was-"

"Livvie, if you want me to remind you of my name, just give me your address and I'll be more than happy to remind you." His voice had dropped an octave.

She couldn't stifle the laughter that escaped at his suggestion. "You're shameless, Fitz. Of course I remember your name."

Muting the television she reached for another handful of popcorn.

"Good. Now tell me this Timothy guy doesn't exist. I can't have you being whisked away before we get to know each other."

"Fitz! You are too much." She laughed again and took a sip of wine. "As far as I know Timothy doesn't exist so no worries there."

"Now we're talking. So what are you doing, Liv? Busy night?" He asked, genuinely interested in her response.

"Actually yes. It has been a busy week as usual but getting away to the bar was a welcome break. I've just gotten through reviewing things for my current client." She took another sip of wine. "How about you, Fitz? Are you usually up this late or were you busy as well?"

He let out a deep chuckle. "I am usually up quite late. But tonight I had a good reason for staying up. Care to know?"

After downing another handful of popcorn she responded. "Sure, what kept you up tonight?" She heard him take a deep breath before he responded.

"You." It was a simple and concise answer. He waited for her response and leaned back in his recliner as he listened to her breathing sync with his. He looked at his muted television and watched the sports highlights.

"I want to get to know you better, Liv. I want you to know me. I want us to spend more time together. What do you think of that?"

She unfolded her legs and started pacing in circles in her living room. "I'm not sure what you want me to say. Do I find you attractive? Yes. Do I think we connect on some level? Of course. But I don't know you anymore than you know me-"

He got out of his recliner and walked over to his kitchen island and leaned forward on the counter. "That's exactly why I want us to get to know each other, Liv. No pressure. You pick a time and a place and I'll make myself available. I can see you're a busy woman. I admire that but I don't want you to think that your schedule will scare me off." He reached into his fridge and poured himself a glass of water.

"Livvie, we can text, call, video chat, or meet for coffee...whatever you're comfortable with. Just let me know this isn't completely one sided and we can get to know each other. This feels like something worth pursuing." He took downed his glass of water and waited for her to say something.

She listened to his reasoning as she continued to pace in circles. After moving the logic through her mind she stopped pacing and listened as they breathed in sync. It wasn't the first time it had happened. She had noticed it earlier that night as they danced.

"Yes, Fitz. I want us to get to know each other better." She smiled and lightly pressed her hand to her face to contain some of the excitement.

"That's great. Thank goodness you agreed. I was about to pull out the big guns if you had said no," he joked.

"Oh yeah? What exactly those big guns, mister?" She moved back towards the couch now at ease with her decision.

"I'll save those for when I really need to get you on my side," he teased. He moved back onto his recliner and leaned back. Liv finished off her popcorn and wine and went to her bedroom and laid down to continue their conversation.

They continued chatting about what they were watching and common interests. She was surprised to find out that he had a weakness for romantic comedies he was was equally surprised to find out that she loved action thrillers. Musically they connected through jazz, soul, R&B, easy listening, and 80s songs. They both loved dogs and traveling.

Hours had passed before he paused to ask if she was tired. Looking at her clock she was surprised to see that it was almost half past three.

"I can't believe we've been talking so long. I should head to bed soon. I have to meet with a client later on with my team." She barely managed to stifle a yawn.

"Well, time flies when you have good company. Get some rest, Liv. We'll talk later." He felt himself smile at the promise knowing he wouldn't wait long before reconnecting with her.

"Thank you for the conversation. Goodnight, Fitz."

"G'night, Livvie." They listened to each other breathe for a minute before she hung up smiling.

Fitz got up from his recliner and walked towards his bedroom. He grabbed the pull up bar in his doorway and knocked out twenty pull ups before he climbed into his bed.

He laid down on the right side of his bed. Liv laid in the middle of her bed and they both smiled thinking of each other as they drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia woke up when her alarm sounded at ten and started to get ready for her day. By the time she had gotten out of the shower and gotten dressed it was almost 11. She was wearing gray slacks and a white camisole with a gray cashmere sweater. Her stomach grumbled and reminded her that she had ended the night with wine and popcorn.

She grabbed her phone and headed out of the apartment. Once in her elevator she checked her phone for messages and wasn't surprised to see messages from her team confirming their appointment this afternoon. She was however surprised to see a text from Fitz.

**Fitz: Good morning, Liv. It was great talking to you.**

**Hope I hear from you soon so we can get together again.**

She smiled and leaned back against the elevator wall and replied.

**Liv: Good morning, Fitz. I enjoyed talking to you as well. I have a client meeting in a bit but I'll let you know when I'm free.**

She didn't have to wait long for a response.

**Fitz: Sounds great. Already counting the minutes. ;)**

She laughed at his response and put her phone in her bag as the elevator reached the ground floor. She walked out onto the sidewalk and wasn't surprised to see Harrison waiting for her.

He held out a spare cup of coffee for her as they walked towards his car. While they drove to the restaurant where they were meeting their client Harrison filled her in on the client's background.

Upon arriving at the restaurant they were met by the other members of Olivia's team-Abby and Huck. Olivia was surprised to see Huck's new assistant Quinn but she wasn't concerned since Huck had taken her under his wing.

They were all seated and chatted while they waited for the client to show up. Harrison ordered water for the table and it arrived just before their client.

Liv was the first to stand and stuck her hand out to greet the client. "Pleased to meet you, I'm Olivia Pope and these are my associates." She gestured to Harrison, Abby, Huck and Quinn as they made their own introductions.

The client was gracious and smiled in return. "Nice meeting you all, I'm Millicent Montgomery but please call me Mellie since we'll be working so closely."

They all sat back down and ordered their food. Once the waiter left Olivia steered the conversation back to work.

"So, Mellie, what is it exactly that your company seeks from hiring us? We're freelance so you'll be getting a unique experience but we need an idea of your direction." Liv took a sip of water as her team waited for the reply.

"Well, let me begin by saying that your team comes highly recommended no matter the size of your business. As you may or may not know my father is the CEO of Montgomery Contracting and I act as the company president. We're looking to kick off a new ad campaign to broaden our customer base. We may be completing a merger in the near future and we want to increase out diversity to make the company seem like a stronger sell." Mellie smiled and tugged on the small red blazer that matched her red dress.

"We would like you to come up with a campaign that will help us reach a younger target audience. Contracting has many aspects aside from special operations and we are looking to expand our administrative and logistical support branches."

Liv leaned forward on the table and steepled her fingers. "Mellie, we can give you exactly what you're looking for. Huck is one the best tech guys in the business and Quinn is on her way to becoming another gem. Abby can ferret out information about what draws an audience better than most detectives. Harrison can charm anyone and I will devote all the time you need to make sure you're satisfied with our work. Now is there a timeline you have in mind?"

"We're looking to launch this new campaign in the next month so we're looking to have things done in a month. The sooner the better. We trust that you'll manage your time and keep me involved throughout the process?"

"Yes, you'll be working very closely with the team but you will be discussing most of the progress with Harrison or me. We have the contracts drawn up and we will have them sent to your office on Monday if you do not have any objections." Olivia folded her hands and rested them on the table.

"That sounds wonderful, Ms. Pope. I look forward to this partnership and seeing an end result. I'm sure that your work will live up to your reputation." Mellie gave a small smile, concluding the work conversation. Soon after the food arrived and they all at in a companionable manner filled with small talk.

After the lunch Harrison dropped Liv back off at her apartment while everyone started working on the plans they had agreed to prior to the meeting. Liv's team had already researched Mellie and Montgomery Contracting to get a jump on the campaign.

Walking into her apartment Liv rolled her neck and plopped down onto her couch as she tried to relax her body while she brainstormed. She grabbed a notebook and pen from her coffee table and began jotting down notes and ideas. An hour had passed when she decided to get up and stretch. She checked her emails and replied to the current thread her team had discussing the plans for the new campaign. She skimmed through-confident in her team-and sent off a quick reply. Just as she was set her phone down it buzzed.

**Fitz: Good afternoon, how did the client meeting go?**

**Liv: It went surprisingly well. Should be an easy job if the client continues communicating well.**

**Fitz: Speaking of communicating...when are you free? Not that I don't mind texting or phone conversations but I think we work even better in person. ;)**

Her phone rang shortly after. She answered with a laugh. "Indeed! Well, I just finished a bit of brainstorming and was about to get ready to take a swim to clear my head."

"A swim? Hmmm, are you going to a public pool or is it private? Mind if I join you? I'm free and could burn some energy. I was just planning on doing some boxing but swimming sounds great. Plus spending time with you would be a bonus." He charmed her through the phone.

"It's the pool in my apartment complex so I guess you could say it's semi-public. You're free to join me if you'd like."

"Oh, I'd like. Believe me. Is it okay if I bring a change of clothes to change into after we swim?" He slid in the question smoothly and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"That's smart," she said laughingly. She rattled off her address. "Do you need directions?"

"Actually, no. I don't live that far from you. I'll be there in ten minutes. See you soon, Liv."

"See you in a bit, Fitz." They listened to each other breathe for a minute before she hung up.

Liv changed into her swimsuit and adjusted her swim cap. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her waist just as she heard someone knock on her door. She checked her peephole and saw Fitz with a gym bag. She moved to unlock and open the door and struggled to keep her mouth closed as she took in his appearance.

He walked in and set down his gym bag by her door. Her gaze followed the bag as it was set down and she took her gaze over his feet partially covered by Nike sandals. She brought up her gaze skimming over large calves and what looked to be strong thighs covered in solid black swim trunks. She paused at his waist and continued her perusal as she took in his plain white tank top, abs, chest and arms. He had a large black towel thrown casually over his left shoulder and by the time she reached his face a dimpled smile had crinkled his face and he seemed pleased that she liked what she saw.

"Livvie, it's not polite to stare," he joked, trying to lighten the mood. She took a step back and gave a small laugh and covered her nose with her hand in a quick motion.

"You liked it, Fitz." She said it knowingly and she watched as he laughed in response and moved his shoulders in a small shrug.

Fitz raked his gaze over her body in the same manner she had. She gave a small shiver in response. She was wearing flip flops and he saw shapely calves and legs until the towel she was wearing obstructed his view. Upon reaching her waist he bit back a groan at seeing that her white swimsuit showed part of her stomach since it was cut out in a triangle lined with solid black lines. Her skin looked like it was glowing and when he saw the goggles around her neck and swim cap he knew this was more than a casual hobby for her.

He settled his gaze on her face and smiled at the realization that she had invited him to something that was probably a private escape for her. He took a few steps then reached out and folded his arms around her in a hug. He closed his eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss against her neck before he pulled back.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi." She smiled back. She pulled back.

"Let's go, the pool is calling my name."

He reached down and linked their fingers as she locked the door and led him into the elevator. They were silent as they rode the elevator but Liv found herself leaning on Fitz's shoulder and he brought their linked hands to his mouth and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Once the elevator doors opened Liv pulled him towards the pool. She took off her flip flops then pulled off her towel and set it on a wooden bench near the pool. She then motioned for him to do the same. Fitz yanked his towel off of his shoulder and placed it next to hers. He crossed his arms and reached down to bring his tank top over his head and slid out of his sandals at the same time. Liv took a quick look at his chiseled abs, carved obliques and solid chest before pulling on her goggles and diving into the pool to cool herself off.

Fitz chuckled at her enthusiasm and followed suit diving into the surprisingly warm water. He stayed underwater and took several long strokes before he popped his head to the surface looking for Liv. He treaded water, floating easily once she popped from under the water and propelled herself towards the end of the pool. He moved into his own lane and began his own swim regiment. He did a few laps of butterfly strokes and finished off with back strokes. By the time he slowed down Liv was doing the same. He swam over to where she was floating and called her name.

"Liv." She had moved her goggles and they rested on top of her swim eyes snapped open at the sound of her name.

"Fitz." His name escaped her mouth in a breathless manner. Her face was flushed from he exertion of her swim.  
He felt her legs tangle with his as he moved closer.

She saw him swimming towards her and she remained too tired to move and far more interested in the way his curls had flattened slightly and the way one particular curl hard curled over his forehead in Clark Kent fashion. His face was now in front of her and she saw her hands moving to cup his face pulling him towards her. She wanted this. She wanted him. His kiss.

She pressed her lips to his and sucked him bottom lip into her mouth and grazed it with her tongue. When he moaned in response she released it and moved to take his mouth once more and her own groan escaped her when he opened his mouth and met her tongue with his. Her hands moved to curl into his hair as he brought one hand to cup her face while the other grabbed her butt and pressed her closer into him.

With his hand pressing her closer to him she couldn't help but feel his hardness against her stomach. She felt warmth spreading through her body and a tingle that was starting between her legs. He moved his lips to her neck and trailed kisses along it. He found her pulse and licked it then grazed it with his tongue. She pulled his head closer as she breathed in his ear and placed her own kisses under his ear.

Soon it wasn't enough and they searched for each others mouths again and opened to find each other with their tongues. Fitz continued palming her behind and when he noticed her slight rocking he began rocking back. He rolled his hips in small thrusts and opened his eyes to see her response. His eyes started to close at seeing her pleasure when he heard children laughing and turned his head to see two young boys doing canon ball dives into the other end of the pool.

Liv opened eyes that seemed glazed. Fitz pressed a soft kiss to her lips and moved to her ear to whisper. "That was fun but I think our time in the pool is done, Livvie." He placed a kiss under her ear and smiled as she pressed herself closer to his chest for a moment before she swam away from him.

She got out of the pool and began drying herself while watching Fitz moved around in the water lazily. At that moment Fitz wished the pool wasn't heated so he could probably cool his libido but after a few minutes he thought it was safe to get out of the water. He swam to the edge of the pool near the bench Liv sat on and pushed himself up.

Liv watched as Fitz pushed himself up out of the pool. His arms flexed and his chest expanded and she washed as the water slid over his body. He had a light dusting of hair that covered his chest and abs. As he stood and walked over to the bench she appreciated his walk and the play of his muscles as he briskly toweled himself dry. She chewed her lip as she got a brief glance at his expansive back and strong shoulders. After he felt dry enough he wrapped the towel around his neck, slid on his Nike sandals and reached a hand out to her. She placed her hand in his as they walked to the elevator.

In the elevator he had once again linked their fingers and she found herself leaning against his chest as they waited to arrive on her floor. When the doors opened she unlocked her door and they moved inside. Fitz reached down to grab his gym bag with his change of clothes.

"So, how about that shower, Liv?" His smooth baritone washed over her.


	5. Chapter 5

She could feel her cheeks growing warm as his blue eyes dropped to her lips. She knew exactly what he had on mind and that scared her, because she knew that she was probably thinking about the same thing. He dropped his gym bag back onto the floor without making a sound that either of them heard.

The beating of her heart pounded in her ears and the heat of his gaze seared her. He firmly pressed her lower back with his hand, bringing her closer to him. He pressed his hard length against her knowing the effect it would have on her. Her gaze lowered to his lips. "What are we doing?" She asked and noticed that her voice was shaky.

"We're about to take a shower, Liv." His lips were just a breath away from hers. She searched his blue eyes, filled with lust and admiration. _Oh, what the hell._ She wrapped both of her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

She thought she would have control of the situation. She went into the kiss confident that she did but she couldn't have been more wrong. Need washed over them taking over the minute their mouths touched. He caressed the insides of her mouth with his tongue and they both moaned their pleasure. She ran her hands down his muscled arms, across his contoured abs and back up to his solid chest.

_God help me. His body is rock solid._

She rolled her head back as he began kissing her neck. He worked his tongue in lazy circles over her pulse and she curled her hands into his hair marveling at the softness of his curls.

Fitz slid his hands down her body cupping her ass. Lifting her up, he wrapped her legs around his waist. He growled as he took a few steps trapping her body between the door and his body.

"Damn, you taste so good," he moaned grinding between her legs. Liv nibbled at Fitz's ear as he continued to grind against her causing a surprise orgasm that came hard and fast leaving her totally breathless.

She rested her head in the book of Fitz's neck as her breathing returned to normal. Minutes passed and neither one moved an inch as their bodies settled back down.

Slowly, Liv released the right hold she had on his curls and lowered her arms to wrap them around his waist. He still held her above the ground but when she patted his chest he loosened his hold on her legs.

He moved his hands to rest on top of her ass. He leaned his torso back slightly keeping them joined at the hips. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he took a deep breath and pulled back to look her in the eyes. He ran a thumb over her well kissed lips and barely suppressed a moan as she sank her delicate teeth into his thumb leaving tiny indentations.

Her doe eyes widened when she saw his eyes glaze over as she gently bit his thumb. His blue eyes had darkened a bit and they now looked like a mix between blue and gray. "Fitz." His name escaped on a breathless note.

He had closed his eyes upon hearing her call it, savoring the sound of his name. She sounded well sated and his chest swelled with pride knowing that he had helped get her to that state.

"Yes, Livvie?" He cocked his head to the right as returned her gaze.

"We need to shower." Her voice sounded steady and she gave herself a mental thumbs up at managing that feat.

"Yes, I was looking forward to that." He gave her a wide grin as his dimples flashed. He looked at her with a hooded gaze as he pictured them in the shower continuing to get dirty so they could give each other a proper cleaning afterwards. He dipped his body slighted and scooped her up into his arms.

"So where's the bathroom?" A small shriek escaped her and she snaked her arms around his neck.

"Fitz! There are two bathrooms. We'll be taking separate showers." Her words came out in a rush. He chuckled.

"Ah, I had a feeling you might say something like that. But before we go out separate ways...I have to know if you taste this sweet every where." He leaned his head down and they explored each other's mouths with a lazy pace that was becoming familiar to them both.

As he prepared to set her back down he brought his right hand down between her legs and groaned as he slipped a finger inside of her bathing suit. He found that she was still warm and wet and when she bit his bottom lip in anticipation he slid that finger inside of her. He growled at the warm suction of her sheath gripping him and their kiss became frenzied.

Wanting to respect her wishes he pulled his finger out as their kiss finished and gently set her back down. Keeping his eyes on hers he brought his finger up to his mouth and licked it clean, moaning at the sweet and spicy taste of her. "Sweet baby." The words were slow and drawn out.

Liv pressed a small kiss to his chest and listened to the beating of his heart for a minute before she picked up his gym bag. He opened his eyes when she lifted her head from his chest and took the bag from her hands and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. She walked him to the spare bathroom and gently pushed him into it. He reached for her and laughed as she playfully ducked away and left him to shower.

She closed her bathroom door and walked over to her sink, looking into the mirror. She did not do things like this. This was not how she acted. The thoughts sounded hollow even in her mind and she knew the argument was weak. She might not have done things like this before but this was different. This was her and Fitz. They were different. They had something that was unique and should be treasured instead of being carelessly tossed aside. This thing between them could not be reasoned out with logic, it was something more.

He closed the bathroom door and leaned back against it. He knew that they had not known each other for a great length of time but he also knew that what they had between them was rare. It was worth pursuing. She was going to be his just as much as he would be hers. He heard her moving around in the bathroom across the hall and moved towards the shower and shook his head not looking forward to the cold shower he was about to take.

* * *

Hours later they were on her couch while a movie that neither was really watching played on her television. They had ordered Chinese from one of Liv's favorite restaurants and gotten an assortment so they could pick off of each other's plates. Fitz was laying back on her couch and Liv was sprawled out on top of him.

Occasionally they would pick at the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them but they were more caught up in each other than anything else. Fitz rubbed his hands absently up and down Liv's and she took in his spicy, woodsy smell. He had a bit of stubble coming through and she found it enhanced his good looks.

"Do you like playing board games? Card games?" Liv wondered as she ran a hand over his arm.

"Hmmm, I don't mind board games. I enjoy Scrabble, Monopoly, backgammon and dominos if those count. As far as cards go, I'm a big UNO player. I can play most card games although I'd take spades over poker." His baritone rumbled through his chest and reverberated through her. She gave a slight shiver at his voice.

"Sound great. The same goes for me." She didn't quite manage to stifle her yawn and he followed with one of his own. She propped her chin on his chest to look at him.

"I'm getting tired. I don't want to kick you out but I don't want to keep you locked in my place either, Fitz." He smiled in response.

"It's alright, Livvie. I understand. I do have an early day tomorrow so I should get ready to head out." He kissed her forehead softly as Liv moved to sit up. Before she got up from the couch he pulled her back down so that she could lean into his shoulder.

"One minute, Liv. Just give me one minute." She turned into him and wrapped an arm around his waist. She curled her legs underneath her and he moved to rest one hand on her stomach and the other settled on her ass. They laid in silence and when a minute had passed he pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and they both got up. He slid into his jacket and the shoes that he had set by the door. Liv walked with him and ran her hands over his jacket and grabbed his collar pulling him down for a kiss. He ran his hands over her shoulders and pulled her hips into his.

When they needed to breathe she stepped back and he grabbed his gym bag as she unlocked her door. "Be safe, Fitz."

"I'll call you once I get home, okay, Livvie?" He smiled and cupped her face as she nodded. He pressed one last small kiss to her lips and walked out of her apartment. She waited until the elevator doors closed on Fitz and shut her door setting all the locks.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews and follows! XO**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Liv woke up around ten that morning and smiled when saw Fitz's name as she checked her messages. She replied to her the emails her team had sent about their current client and the wishes. Some things needed to be reworked but they were still on track to finish before deadline. After reviewing all the email traffic she pulled out her phone and scanned her texts, checking for any other work related things before clicking on Fitz's name.

**Fitz: Hey, Liv, I know you're probably asleep but I just wanted to let you know I had a good time last night. Can't wait to see you again.**

His text was warm and she couldn't help but smile as she replied.

**Liv: I enjoyed spending time with you too. Hope you're having a good morning.**

**Fitz: My morning isn't bad. Business meeting of sorts with my father in a bit but then I'll be free for the remainder of the day. How about you?**

**Liv: Still in bed so I'd call it a good morning so far, LOL. It's looking like I'll actually be able to relax and take a day for myself. :)**

**Fitz: That sounds great. How about after I'm done with my meeting I give you a call and we can set something up for later? :)**

**Liv: Sounds like a plan to me. Later, Fitz. :)**

**Fitz: Talk to you soon, sweet baby. :)**

Fitz had just sent off the last text to Liv as his father arrived in the restaurant. He stood until his father was seated and returned to his seat.

"Fitzgerald." Big Jerry was a tall man standing a few inches over six feet. He had passed that height onto his son. Fitz had thick chestnut brown curly hair from his mother while Jerry's had been straight and blond. As it was now Jerry still had a full head of hair though it was now white. Jerry was loud and charismatic when he wanted to be and somehow his slick exterior fooled a lot of people but Fitz knew better. Jerry had tried to beat him into submission when he was a child but as he'd grown up he had stood against Jerry and remained determined to live his life by his own rules without harming those he cared about.

"Jerry." Fitz response was curt. He wanted his father to get to the point. He didn't know why he had called him for this meeting but he knew that he probably wouldn't like what was said. Jerry had a way of losing himself to numbers and the opinions of his advisors. He was all image and dollar signs while Fitz could appreciate the freedom his finances provided he didn't get caught up in the wealth or status afforded to him.

The waiter came by to take their orders and they both only ordered drinks knowing they wouldn't be sharing a meal. Fitz chose water while Jerry went for scotch. He wasn't surprised at his father's order even though it wasn't even 11 in the morning yet.

"I called you here to talk about the company-"

"I figured as much," Fitz interrupted.

"As you know I plan on stepping down as CEO in the next few years and I want you to take over. Grant Industries should be your company. It's been family run for two generations and it is your right as heir. This is and should continue to be your company. We are also planning to absorb Montgomery Contracting through a deal where we will remain the parent company. Now if you and Millicent-"

"Let me stop you right there." Fitz leaned forward on the table and held up a hand. "One, you cannot make me do anything regarding Grant Industries and if you thought that you're mistaken. Two, while business necessitates us meeting since I became a majority share holder that is fine but don't ever let the dollar signs you see delude you to the point that you can actually believe you have any kind of say in my personal life. Mellie is a non starter and will not be discussed in connection to me personally. Three, while I care about Grant Industries I refuse to let it dictate how I live my life and I have steps in place so don't worry about the Grant name or the company's image, Jerry." With his explanation over, Fitz leaned back into his chair with steepled fingers while he watched his father take in what he said.

"Fitzgerald, I know it may not seem like it but these are the best decisions we can make regarding the company." Jerry continued seemingly unfazed at what his son had said. "Cyrus and I both think these decisions are best-"

"Jerry, I don't like repeating myself and since you don't seem to be getting the message I'm going to cut this meeting short. Tell Cyrus I said hello." Fitz threw a ten in the table and got up and left with Jerry's mouth agape as he watched his son leave the restaurant.

As soon as he got into his car Fitz used the Bluetooth to call Liv and as her voice came in through his speakers his mood immediately picked up.

"Hey, beautiful. I'm done with my meeting. Have you eaten yet?" He drummed his fingers along his steering wheel while waiting for the light to change.

"Hmmm, nope. I haven't eaten yet, want to do brunch?" She sounded hopeful and that pleased him.

"Now that was supposed to be my line," he joked. "Of course I'd love to do brunch with you. How about dinner as well? We can make a day of it." He placed the suggestions in a charming manner that brought out her smile.

"That sounds great!"

"Excellent. I'll be at your place in a few minutes. See you soon, Liv."

"See you soon, Fitz," she echoed. She saved her work on her laptop and looked at what she was wearing. She had thrown on a red summer dress showed a bit of her back since the weather was finally staying warm. She was grabbing a small beige sweater when she heard Fitz knock on her door. She slipped into a pair of flats then grabbed her phone and opened the door.

He leaned into the doorway and smiled. She took in his black boots, dark blue jeans and light blue cashmere V-neck sweater.

"Hi." His smooth baritone greeted her along with a smile.

"Hi." She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He made an sound of approval when she laid her head on his chest and he pulled her in close for a good hug. He rubbed his hands along her back briefly before pulling back and tipping her chin up for a kiss. After they were satisfied with their greeting Fitz rested his forehead against hers and squeezed her hips gently.

"Are you ready to go,Liv?" She closed her eyes as his voice vibrated through his chest into her.

"I'm ready, Fitz." She smiled, stepped back to lock her door then interlaced their fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

Once in his car turned to Olivia to ask for a brunch recommendation. She was happy to suggest a local diner that wasn't too far from her apartment. At the diner they were seated in a small booth. Liv sat on the side of the booth facing the door while Fitz sat opposite of her. It wasn't busy and looked like a hidden gem that was probably overlooked by tourists and locals who didn't venture out.

"Hey, y'all, welcome to Charlie's. My name is Shirley and I'll be your server. Here are your menus, can I get y'all started with drinks?" Shirley handed them menus and laid out their silverware on napkins.

Fitz motioned for Liv to order her drink. "I'll have a water, no lemon, please."

Shirley nodded and looked to Fitz. "I'll have the same," he replied with a small smile.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." Shirley smiled once more then walked away.

Liv was studying her menu thoroughly until she felt the weight of Fitz's stare. He had not picked up his menu and had a small smile on his lips as he looked at her. "Do you already know what you want, Fitz?"

He drummed his fingertips on the table as his smile widened. "I definitely know what I want, Livvie." His gaze turned predatory and she knew exactly what he meant.

"I was talking about food, Fitz." She shook her head slightly exasperated at his statement.

"I wasn't, Livvie." His cerulean blue eyes darkened and his baritone voice had dropped even lower. He reached for her hand and linked their fingers. He rubbed his thumb across her fingers.

Her body was responding to him-his voice, his stare, and his touch. They were all softening her towards him. She could not help but notice the ease and warmth that filled her when he was near. She felt relaxed and secure in the knowledge that if a situation arose she could trust him to stand with her. He wanted her and she felt the tug of desire that flared whenever they were in close proximity.

Fitz could almost hear the thoughts running through Liv's head. He saw a range of emotions flicker across her beautiful face. Her doe eyes had widened, a smile had raced across her lips briefly before she swallowed it and closed her eyes. He knew that he wanted her and that she wanted him. He wanted them to spend more time together. When he was with her he felt his mind settle and a sense of calm filled him. He loved how strong and independent she was.

"Sorry to interrupt but are you ready to order, dears?" Shirley cleared her throat softly and felt bad at her sudden intrusion. The two of them were clearly involved and having a moment. They had been totally focused on each other and had not noticed her until she spoke.

Fitz was the first to tear his gaze away and he blushed a bit when he noticed that the waitress had been standing there awhile. "I apologize, Shirley. We were having a discussion and lost track of the time. I'm afraid I haven't even looked at my menu. Maybe Livvie is ready to order." He returned his gaze to Liv whose cheeks were slightly flushed.

"I'll take the French toast meal with sausage patties and over hard eggs. Thank you, Shirley." Liv was polite as she looked at Shirley to give her order. Shirley took the order down.

"Now that leaves me. Shirley, I don't want to be a difficult customer. What would you recommend for me to order? Is there a special?" Fitz turned his charm onto Shirley and as a result she blushed a bit.

"Well, you look like you need a solid meal so I would suggest you get the Belgian waffle meal with your choice of fruit topping, two eggs, toast and a meat of your choice, dear."

Fitz nodded in agreement. "That sounds great. I will have the Belgian waffle meal with strawberries, scrambled eggs, wheat toast and sausage patties. Thank you for the suggestion." Shirley jotted down Fitz's order and took their menus as Fitz handed them back to her.

While they waited for their food they chatted about what they should do after their meal. Fitz suggested that they act like tourists and take in the historical monuments since it was a clear and warm day. Liv agreed since it had been a while since she had seen them. They agreed that when they were done sightseeing they would decide what to do for dinner. By the time they had finalized their afternoon plans Shirley had returned to the booth with their food.

They ate and chatted easily and they were almost done with their meals. Shirley had stopped by a couple times to refresh their drinks. Liv had one more piece of French toast and Fitz had his Belgian waffle left with some toast he was biting into. Liv eyed his waffle and wondered if he would mind sharing. It looked delicious with the strawberries topping it and a bit of powdered sugar on top.

"Fitz?" Liv phrased the question softly. He looked at her as he bit into the toast he had slathered strawberry jam on. He chewed and motioned with his toast for her to continue.

"I was wondering if I could have some of your waffle? It looks so good! I'll even give you some of my French toast." She framed her food with her hands to make it seem like an even trade. She watched as he raised his brows, finished off his toast and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Of course you can have some of my waffle, Liv. What's mine is yours." He paused to let that statement sink in.

"But I have to warn you, I have a feeling that is waffle even with the strawberries and powdered sugar still won't be even half as sweet you are." He closed his eyes and ran his tongue across his bottom lip groaning as he recalled her taste.

She watched him lick his bottom lip and almost pouted at the fact that she couldn't reach his mouth at the moment to taste his tongue. What he had said about what was his being hers echoed in her mine and she wondered what he would say if she wanted to claim his heart and body. She shook her head at that thought. She had no right to claim him even if the thought of him being hers filled her with pleasure.

Fitz cut a portion of his waffle and piled on a small strawberry for Liv. He held out his fork and brought it to her mouth so that she could taste it. Their eyes met as she closed her mouth around the waffle and fork and pulled back to chew. She moaned as the fluffy Belgian waffle mixed with the strawberry rolled around in her mouth delighting her taste buds. She moaned in the back of her throat as the flavors hit her. Fitz watched her enjoying that bite and moaning and responded with a groan of his own at her reaction. She was so expressive he wanted to see and hear her moan again.

He cut another piece to serve her and brought it up to her mouth when he saw she was done chewing. His head was cocked to the side and his gaze was hooded. He leaned forward nudging the fork against her lips and watched her mouth take the second belgian waffle offering. A small bit of strawberry juice dropped from the fork onto her lips and before she could catch it with her tongue his was there. He licked the outline of her lips before leaning back into the booth. He felt his pants tighten at the fresh taste of her and the sounds she was currently emitting.

"Do you want more of my waffle?" He had one hand holding his fork and the other rested on the table. Liv opened her eyes upon hearing his question.

"Oh...no, thank you. I still have to finish my French toast. Thank you for sharing. It's delicious, Fitz." She licked her lips trying to capture the taste once again. His eyes tracked the movement of her tongue.

"It's no problem. I enjoyed seeing you enjoy the food." He winked and gave her a warm dimpled grin. He then proceeded to finish off his waffle and she did the same with her French toast. Liv finished first and pushed her plate away from her. Fitz was on his last bit and she moved to sit beside him. She leaned against him and he brought his right arm around her.

"Do you want the last bite?" His left hand brought the fork to her mouth and she shook her head clutching her stomach. He squeezed her shoulder and polished off the last bite. When he was done he chugged the rest of his water and pressed a kiss to the top of Liv's head. He moved to nuzzle her neck and took in her scent-it was a mixture of jasmine and something sweet. Moving up her neck he placed a small kiss under her ear and tugged at her earlobe with a small bite. Her left hand reached out and squeezed his thigh in response. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

Shirley returned just as Fitz started to lower his right arm from his shoulder to her waist. They thanked her for the meals as she cleared the table. Fitz pulled a few bills from his wallet pressing them into Shirley's hand before she could leave the tab. "Thank you for the service and the meal suggestion, Shirley. I imagine this won't be the last time you see us." He gave Shirley a quick wink as Liv slid out of the booth so they could leave.

"Nice meeting you, Shirley. Like Fitz said, I'm sure we'll be back again." Olivia gave her a warm smile and a small nod.

"It was a pleasure serving the two of you. It's so nice to see a couple so in love and sharing it with the world. Truly inspiring to see two people in sync. Be sure to request me as your server when you come back!" With that exclamation and a small pat on the back of Fitz's hand she was gone.

Fitz and Liv looked at each other both unsure of exactly what to say but Shirley's words were ringing in both of their ears. They had both known they seemed to be in tune but they had not realized that other people could see exactly what was going on between them. Instead of speaking they both reached to link their fingers. They both looked down at their hands and wondered how they had known to instinctively reach for each other. They started walking back to his car in a comfortable silence.

* * *

They had spent the afternoon acting like lovesick teenagers as they visited tourist spots. They took pictures of and with each other in front of monuments. During a break in the mall they found a photo booth and took a few sets of pictures. The first set was full of silly faces at each other and the camera. The second set had Liv acting silly to a straight faced Fitz. The third set the roles were reversed and Fitz was silly to a stern looking Olivia. The fourth and fifth sets were full of candids including shots of them hugging, kissing and a couple shots that captured them looking at each other with the weight of their budding feelings in their gazes. They decided that the dinner would be a homemade meal cooked by Fitz at his place. To make things easier they were going to go grocery shopping together then head back to Fitz's.

When they got to the grocery store they argued over who would push the cart but they settled on Fitz pushing it so long as Liv got to pile in anything she wanted into their cart. He shook his head at how she had negotiated that out of him as she eyed her putting strawberries and chocolate syrup into the cart. It was so simple and domestic but he knew that this small act was just one more thing he wanted to continue sharing with her. When she pointed at things she couldn't reach on the top shelf he wanted to be there for her for more than just these moments.

He wasn't sure where she saw this going or if she felt even a fraction of what he felt. He didn't quite know what to call it but he knew that he wanted her to be his. He wanted other men to know that she had chosen him and that it was his duty to see to her happiness.

"What are you cooking tonight, Fitz?" She stopped in front of the cart and waved her hands in front of his face. He seemed dazed but hearing his name pulled him back into reality.

"Do you have a preference? Any favorite dishes or is it the chef's choice? I'm no Emeril but I won't burn down my kitchen," Fitz said with a laugh.

Liv rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Did she have a favorite dish? "Well, my all time favorite meal would have to be roasted chicken with potatoes accompanied by Caesar salad full of croutons."

"What my woman wants, my woman gets. Any preference for dessert, Liv?"

As soon as he had called her his woman she had zoned out. He thinks I'm _his_ woman. He doesn't just see me as a female friend he happens to be attracted to. He doesn't see me as a random hookup.

She had been hesitant about grocery shopping since it was such a domestic act but she had written it off as friends helping each other shop. She had tried to mask her unease by joking about who should push the cart. But as they had roamed the aisles she had found comfort in the fact that they were shopping for food that was going to be cooked and shared by them in a meal. When she couldn't reach for something Fitz was there to keep her from jumping up and down like an idiot. It had made her feel good knowing that she could count on him for that but at the same time it had saddened her a bit since she was not sure exactly where this was going.

They had not talked about what they were to each other aside from acknowledging that there was definitely a spark between them. While she had agreed to explore it she could not help but want more as the time they spent together grew and they inserted themselves into each other's lives. She wanted more of this-more grocery trips, tourist spot visits, shared meals and good mornings-with Fitz. She wanted them on a firmer base to stand on. He had calmed any worries she had with that simple phrase. He wanted the same thing, they just needed to get it out in the open to verify they were on the same page.

Fitz walked over to her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "Livvie? Are you alright?" His concern came through in his tone and showed through his worried eyebrows. She looked into his eyes and brought her hands to his face. She pulled him down to give him a reassuring kiss that turned into more when his tongue broke the seal of her mouth. Their tongues tangled briefly before he rested his forehead against hers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great, Fitz. I was just distracted. All that talk of that great meal took me to a strange place." She tried to make it seem like a joke wrapping her arms around his waist and gave him a brief hug for reassurance. She then rested her head on his chest and listened to his strong heartbeat.

"Okay...so dessert? Any preference?" His voice rumbled through his chest into her causing her to shiver slightly and she leaned back to look as she answered him.

"Tiramisu. It's my favorite and an absolute guilty pleasure. But I know it takes a while to make so I'm not expecting-"

"It's not a problem, Livvie. Since it's too late for me to make one, I'm going to find you the best tiramisu the city has to offer. It happens to be my favorite dessert as well." He winked. "Besides, I wasn't joking earlier when I said 'what my woman wants, my woman gets.' You'll see that I'm a man of my word and you can count on me. I promise you that, sweet baby." With that said he leaned down for another quick kiss before he walked back to the back end of the cart to start pushing again. He pulled out his phone and seemed to be typing as Liv started getting the ingredients for their dinner.

Fitz was happy to see her reaction upon him declaring that she was _his_ woman. She seemed to like the idea as much as he did. He knew that they would have to talk about exactly they were looking to get from this relationship. He smiled at that word. They were in a relationship and he didn't plan on letting their relationship go anytime soon that was damn certain.

He started looking up places that served tiramisu and started to get frustrated until he remembered someone he could contact. He sent off the text knowing that the tiramisu would be waiting for them by the time they got back to his house. With that taken care of he returned his focus back onto Liv who was still pulling the cart around behind her as she tossed in ingredients and what looked like a bunch of snack foods.

He smiled and wondered if she realized that she was shopping as if she wanted to keep his place stocked with her favorite snacks. They finished up shopping and Fitz made sure to throw in some things he knew he was low in at the house. When Liv remembered that she needed to restock some of her toiletries Fitz insisted that she put them in the cart.

Once everything was paid for they put the groceries into his car and left for his penthouse apartment.

**Thanks again for the reviews! They are appreciated! OX**


	8. Chapter 8

They pulled into the parking garage of his building and Fitz parked his car by reversing into one of his parking spots. He undid his seat belt and looked over at Olivia and her hand a small squeeze. She had looked a bit stunned as they had pulled up to his building.

He gave her a smile. "C'mon, let's get these groceries inside so I can get you fed." He cupped her face and fused their mouths together for a leisurely kiss. When he heard her groan he pulled back and licked his bottom lip savoring her taste. He got out of his car and popped open the trunk to retrieve the groceries from the car. Once he had them in hand he went over to Liv and pulled her to his side with his free arm as they walked into the building. She remained tucked into his side as they took the elevator to the penthouse floor.

Instead of letting her go he briefly dropped the bags containing the groceries on the floor while he reached for his key to unlock the door. He turned his key and picked up the bags ushering her inside with a gentle push. "Welcome to my home,Liv, I'll give you the tour after I put these groceries away."

Fitz walked through the hallway into his spacious kitchen with Liv trailing behind him. He set the bags on the island counter and began unpacking them and smiled when Liv moved next to him to assist. Since she did not know the layout of his kitchen yet she was just setting things out on the counter and she looked to him for direction. When he saw the snacks laid out on the counter he paused from unpacking his bag to show her the hidden pantry. "You can keep the snacks here, Liv."

She nodded and jumped as he gave her ass a small smack as he moved past her. She hasn't realized just how many snacks she had bought until they filled an entire shelf. She wasn't quite ready to identify what exactly had compelled her to buy snacks for future consumption at this early stage of...whatever _this_ was. But she was still hopeful since Fitz had not been bothered when she placed the items in the cart or as she unpacked them now. He seemed to welcome her snack foods and her in his space. He took the reusable bags he had bought at the grocery store and put them in a drawer.

"Well, I can give you the tour or just start cooking and give you the tour once things are cooking." He pulled out his phone and did something that caused jazz music to start playing throughout the kitchen. He tucked his phone back into his back pocket and looked her as he leaned back against the counter.

She thought it over and decided that she did not just want to sit by idly while he cooked. She walked in front of him and placed her hands on his chest. "Why don't I help you out to move things along then you can give me the your while we wait for the food to finish." She gave the suggestion in a light tone and hoped he wouldn't mind.

Fitz picked her up and placed her on the countertop settling between her thighs. He flattened his hands on the counter near her thighs. "Hmm, are you a good sous chef? When I'm in the kitchen I like to move efficiently." He leaned in to nuzzle her neck. "Can you handle a demanding chef? Will you be able to do what's asked of you, Livvie?"

She leaned her head back when Fitz started nibbling on her neck. "Whatever you dish out is what I can handle, chef Fitz."

She reached out wrapping her arms around his waist and moaned when he pulled her closer to him. He trailed his lips over her neck then reached up to cup her face. Their mouths met and when his tongue sought out hers she met him halfway. She tangled her fingers in his hair and moaned as heat built inside of her. She began rocking against him and he groaned at the friction.

His phone started vibrating in his back pocket. Fitz pulled one hand away to reach into his pants and pull out his phone. He ended the kiss and ran the pad of his thumb across her now slightly swollen lips.

Glancing at the text he sent off a quick reply and returned his attention to Liv. She looked well kissed and her gorgeous cheekbones were slightly flushed. Her gaze seemed unfocused and Fitz smiled at his handiwork. That's exactly how I want my woman to look-well satisfied. Liv looked great with pleasure showing on her features and she fit in his kitchen. She fit in his home and he couldn't help but wonder how she would look spread on his bed.

Fitz gave his head a slight shake and hugged Liv to him before he picked her up and lowered back down to the floor. "C'mon, Liv, if you want to eat we have got to start cooking. The chicken and potatoes shouldn't take long to prepare. We'll have plenty of time to kill while the food cooks." He winked at her and gave her a playful nudge.

He began pulling out the bowls, knives, cutting boards and a roasting pan and set them on one end of the countertop. Fitz went over to the oven to pre-heat it. "Liv, you get the potatoes ready and I'll work on the chicken."

Olivia snapped to attention and rendered a salute in response to Fitz's suggestion. "Yes, chef!" She was happy to do be in charge of something simple since popcorn was usually her meal of choice.

Fitz pulled out the rosemary and thyme and have them a rough chop. He then minced a clove of garlic. He cut and placed half a stick of butter in the microwave to soften the butter. While he waited for it he looked over to see what kind of progress Liv was making. She seemed to be eyeing the potatoes and figuring out exactly what to do with them. He picked up one of the knives, olive oil, salt, pepper and walked over to her.

He moved to stand behind her and leaning forward he used his chin to move her hair out of the way to press a small kiss against her neck. "The chef is here to assist. Now what we want to do is cube these potatoes and season them. Easy as pie." He took her hand and placed the knife in it as he held the potato with his left hand.

"Now steady hands are a must in the kitchen, Liv. So get a firm grip on the knife and start cutting." When she seemed unsure Fitz cut the first potato in knife with his hand on top of hers.

Liv was surprised at how comfortable and adept Fitz seemed in the kitchen. She had glanced at him chopping the herbs expertly and been in awe. She had looked at the potatoes unsure of how to proceed. Cooking was not a skill she excelled at. Popcorn was easy. This seemed to require several steps. She had been debating pulling out her phone to google instructions for prepping the potatoes when Fitz had sauntered over to her. She had expected teasing but was relieved when he had brought over supplies to help. When she felt him settle in behind her she had shivered at the proximity and the body heat. When he held her hand under his as he demonstrated how to prep the potato she was distracted looking at his long fingers and the way he wielded the knife with his hand. **Wait**. His _hand_. That's not his _left_ hand. He's using his _right_ hand?

"You're ambidextrous?" She blurted out the question and heard him chuckle behind her. He had finished cutting the first potato and began working on a second.

"Yes, I am. As you've noticed I'm left handed and like most lefties I've gotten used to using my right hand for things like cutting. When it comes to sports I'm a switch hitter." His voice lowered. "Either way, you're in safe hands, Livvie."

His words were supposed to reassure her but it just made her more aware of him physically. His confidence in the kitchen and the way he moved his body. Watching how controlled his hands just made her wonder how good those hands would feel on her. She could not explain why she found his being ambidextrous sexy but she did. Involuntarily she pushed back against him slightly and though he pressed back against her his hand did not waiver.

"Okay, now you cut this potato. I'll be right here." He removed his hand from on top of hers and rested it on the countertop. She began cutting the potato and when she began seeing the progress she started to grow more confident.

"Great, now we wash our hands since cleanliness is paramount when cooking." He led her over to his deep sinks and she washed her hands first while he rolled up his sleeves and washed after she was done. "Back over to the potato station," he joked.

"Potato station?" She raised a brow but laughed at his silliness.

"Don't mock the chef in his kitchen, Liv. It's not good for the ego." He laughed. "So place the potatoes in the mixing bowl, season them and drizzle with the olive oil to coat them." He leaned against the back against the counter and watched her work. When she was through he said,"You're done! Now it's time for me to stop slacking. You can come to my side and watch the master work on this chicken."

Wanting to observe she sat on one of the barstools at one end of the island. He went to the microwave and removed the softened butter. He mixed the rosemary, thyme and garlic into it then seasoned it with salt and pepper. Fitz patted the chicken dry with paper towels then started rubbing the herbed butter all over the chicken. He made sure to slide some butter under the chicken breast and between the wings. He washed his hands again then cut a piece of kitchen string and tied the chicken legs together. He grabbed the white wine and poured some into the roasting pan. He then placed the chicken inside breast side to roast for 15 minutes. He set the timer and began gathering the dishes to clean them.

Liv hopped off of the barstool to assist with the dishes. She stood next to him and bumped into him gently nudging him away. "I can do dishes. I'll wash and you dry." She took over and began washing and by the time they were done with the dishes the oven timer had gone off.

Fitz removed the roasting pan from the oven. He then removed the chicken to a plate turning it breast side up. He brushed the rest of the herbed butter on top of the chicken. He added the potatoes to the bottom of the roasting pan and placed the chicken on top. He lowered the oven temperature and set another timer for an hour. He walked the last dishes over to Liv who was still standing at the sink waiting for them.

He gave her a small kiss. They were a great team. He could get used to this. Cooking together, washing and drying dishes together...just _being_ _together_. When they finished the dishes he pulled her in for a hug and just held her lightly squeezing. He wanted her to know that he appreciated this. He appreciated being able to cook for her and having her in his life. He wasn't sure what to say but something slipped out. "Thank you, Livvie."

She wasn't sure what he was thanking her for and her reply was automatic. "You're welcome, Fitz. But you don't have to thank me." Her head was resting on his chest and his steady heartbeat comforted her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and have a small squeeze as she snuggled in closer.

"You're amazing, Livvie. I just wanted you to know that." He pressed a kiss to her forehead then stepped back to grab her hand. "Now it's time for the tour. Let's get started." He gave a small tug and relaxed when she interlaced their fingers.

"Well, we're leaving the kitchen and if we head back towards the door there's a half bath to your right." He opened the door and turned on the light so she could get a look. "Heading back towards the kitchen is a sitting room." It had two white couches, a nice rug, dark wood floors and bookshelves stocked with books and a small dining set. The room was well lit with glass windows and balcony doors. There were stunning views of the city and a park.

"This is the living room." Dark wood floors set the tone but there was a large cream colored rug in the middle to provide some balance. The couch and recliner were brown and looked soft. There was a small bar in the corner but the main focus aside from the window views was the large HDTV inlaid into the wall along with an upscale home theater system.

Tugging her along he showed her the spare bedroom with more bookshelves and a private bathroom. He had converted his second bedroom into a hobby room with a pool table, a small weight set and a pair of what looked to be parallel bars. Across the hall from that room was the master bedroom. He pushed open the door and she took in the mahogany wood floor, large bed, bookshelf, a couple dressers and nightstands on either side of the bed. The room connected to a private balcony with a couch and small table outside. He showed her his massive walk-in closet. Just when she thought she was in awe he surprised her again.

"Wait until you see my bathroom, Liv." His grin was wide and full of self assurance. To increase the suspense he covered her eyes with his hands and walked her into his private bathroom. Once inside he uncovered her eyes. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the jacuzzi tub in front of her. Where they stood there was white tile but mahogany surrounded the jacuzzi. To the right of it was a very large glass shower with a waterfall shower head. It looked like it could fit quite a few people in it. There were two sinks and mirrors as well. It was gloriously spacious and she almost didn't want to leave. "It's gorgeous, Fitz! You have great taste."

"You're gorgeous. Let's go into the living room while we wait for the food to finish." Grabbing her hand he led the way back and they settled onto the couch. He handed her the remote while he wrapped an arm around her. Liv settled on an old comedy movie that was almost halfway over. She turned her body toward him and leaned on his shoulder. They relaxed and enjoyed the movie joking about the antics on screen. By the time the credits started rolling the oven timer started going off.

Fitz went to check on the chicken while Liv sat on a bar stool watching. He inserted the thermometer into the chicken to make sure it was done and when he was satisfied he removed the chicken to a carving board. While letting the chicken rest he removed the potatoes and placed them into a serving bowl and pulled out their plates. When that was done he began to prepare their Caesar salads. He walked the salads over to the dining table and placed some napkins and silverware beside them.

Once the chicken had cooled he carved out slices of chicken. Fitz returned the roasting pan to the stove over high heat. He deglazed the pan with lemon juice and scraped up the bits stuck to the bottom of the pan. He placed slices of chicken on each plate with potatoes and drizzled the pan sauce over both. Liv went over and grabbed their plates from him and placed them on the dining table.

Fitz called out. "What would you like to drink, Liv?"

"Red wine if you have it." Her reply was quick. Fitz returned to the table with the wine and a glass for her. He had a small pitcher of water on the table and poured himself a glass.

"If this isn't enough, just let me know. Don't forget to save some room for dessert though." He gave her a lopsided grin and a quick wink as they began to eat.

Liv couldn't believe he had cooked for her-and not just any meal-this was her _favorite_ meal. "It looks and smells great, Fitz. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure, Livvie, really." He looked up at her and his cerulean gaze darkened before he focused on his plate.

She wasn't being kind-it looked and smelled very good. Almost too good. If she hadn't been in the kitchen she might have thought he had bought this. Enough wondering-she had to know if the meal delivered. When she closed her mouth around that first bite of chicken she couldn't keep her eyes from rolling back into her head as a moan escaped her.

Fitz looked up startled at the sound coming from the other end of the small table. It sounded almost like purring. Liv's eyes were squeezed shut and she was clutching her knife and fork tightly while she continued emitting the moaning sound. Fitz felt himself harden at the pleasure sounds she was making. He made a slight adjustment and was pleased that she was enjoying the food. He made a mental note to cook for her often especially if this would be her reaction. He didn't mention the moaning and continued to enjoy it and the conversation flowed between them as they ate their meal.

When both her salad plate and main plate were done Fitz got up with his plates as well and walked with her to the kitchen. He began putting the remaining chicken and potatoes away on containers while Liv washed the dishes. When she was done Fitz went into the fridge and pulled out the tiramisu. Once it was on the counter Liv was there with a fork to sample it straight from the container. Fitz laughed at her enthusiasm when she handed him a fork so that he could do the same. After eating their fill they wandered back into the living room. This time Fitz stretched out on the couch and Liv laid on top of him.

She was full. Full of great food and good company. She didn't want to move since he was warm and rubbing her back. She felt her eyelids becoming heavy once she stopped focusing on the TV. Fitz's heartbeat became her lullaby and she was lulled into sleep.

Fitz noticed Liv's breathing become more relaxed and after calling her name softly she didn't respond. He knew that she didn't have an early start tomorrow since she had mentioned it during dinner. He sat up slowly and she didn't seem disturbed. She just mumbled into his chest and continued sleeping. He turned the tv off then picked her up and walked to his bedroom.

She couldn't sleep in that dress. He walked into his closet and grabbed one of his old Navy T-shirts. He woke her up enough so that she could change out of her dress and into his shirt. He lifted her up and tucked her under the blanket and covers. Fitz walked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth then showered. He walked over to his dresser, grabbed some black boxer briefs and put them on. Before getting into bed he set an alarm and admired Liv laying in his bed. It was a view he could get used to seeing on a regular basis. He lifted the blanket and covers and pulled her in close. He smiled against her hair when he felt her push against him responding to him even while she slept. _This_ was what life was about he thought as he drifted off into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: The song that Fitz sings does not belong to me or him. If you want to listen it's "I Like It" by DeBarge. I also do not own Scandal or its characters.**

Fitz woke up early as he usually did-a remnant from his stint in the Navy-pleasantly surprised when he looked down and saw Liv sprawled on him. She was curled into his side and had thrown an arm on his chest. Her leg was bent and currently rested in between his. His right hand was free but he wasn't sure where his left hand was. He flexed his hand and found that it rested in Liv's hair.

The sun had risen over the park trees outside of his balcony. The bed and its occupants were bathed in sunlight. Fitz blinked and looked at the clock on nightstand. It was just after six and it would be a few hours before Liv had to be up. He wanted to get a quick workout in since he would be stuck at the office for a few hours today and needed to go in with a clear head. He untangled his hand from her hair gently trying to roll her over. When she rolled over trapping a pillow between her legs he wished he could switch places with it. Watching her sleep he pressed a small kiss to her head before getting out of the bed and throwing on a pair of shorts.

Liv was in the middle of a dream starring herself and Fitz on a private island. They had a nice bungalow on the beach that they had enjoyed christening. She was reading a book on their bed when she felt something cool in her belly button. Before she could lift the book she felt the warmth of Fitz's tongue as it dipped into her belly button. Her body bowed in reflex as he continued teasing her belly button then starting licking a trail below it. She closed her book and tossed it onto the nightstand just as...singing broke through the cloud of her dream.

_I've been thinkin'_

_'Bout you for quite a while_

_You're on my mind every day and every night_

_My every thought is you, the things you do_

_Seems so satisfying to me,_

_I must confess it, girl_

_Oh...and I like it_

_You send chills up my spine every time_

_I take a look at you_

_Ooh...and I like it_

_Girl, you're blowin'_

_My mind with the things you say to me_

She cracked one eyelid open and saw Fitz singing while he danced around in a towel. His hair was curly from his shower and he continued singing and gyrating unaware of his audience.

_I like the way you comb your hair_

_And I like those stylish clothes you wear_

_It's just the little things you do _

_That show how much you really care_

_Like when I'm all alone with you_

_You know exactly what to do_

_You put that fire inside of me_

_And make it more than just a dream_

_Oh...and I like it_

_You send chills up my spine every time_

_I take a look at you_

_Ooh...and I like it_

_Ooh...and I like it_

Fitz had one hand folded up and was pretending to sing into it like it was a mic. He was rolling his hips and pointing to an imaginary audience.

_Girl,_

_Let me run this by you just one more time_

_You're on my mind every day and every night_

_My every thought is on you, the things you do_

_Seems so satisfying to me,_

_I must confess it, girl_

_Ooh...and I like it_

_You send chills up my spine every time_

_I take a look at you_

_Ooh...and I like it_

_Girl, you're blowin'_

_My mind with the things you say to me_

He began humming a bit and skipped forward in the song.

_Ooh...and I like_

_Ooh, I like it, ooh..._

_Ooh...and I like_

_I'm just tryin' to satisfy you, girl_

_You know I really like it_

_Say baby,_

_I like those stylish clothes you wear _

_The way you comb your hair_

_And every little thing you do_

_It shows how much you really care_

_Say, baby, every time I take one look at you_

_I get chills up and down my spine_

_And I like it, I like it, and I like it_

_And I like it, and I like it_

_Like it, like it, like it, like it, like it,_

_Like it, like it, babe_

_Ooh...and I like_

_Woo...ooh..._

_Ooh...and I like_

He pulled open of one his drawers grabbed a pair of black boxer briefs. Fitz yanked off his towel and threw it over the chair near the bathroom. Liv opened both eyes and took in the wide expanse of his sculptured back, toned legs and his tight butt. She made a small sound as he was putting on his underwear and he turned around as they settled just below his waist. He grinned and she watched the play of his muscles as he made his way over to the bed. Fitz crawled onto the bed and leaned over Liv resting his weight on his arms.

"Good morning, Livvie." He lowered his head and brushed a gentle kiss across her lips. She smiled against his lips and cupped his ears.

"Good morning, Fitz." She closed her eyes and gave him another quick kiss before pulling back. "I must look a mess. I need to shower, brush my teeth, my hair-"

"Shhh." Fitz put a finger against her lips in protest. "You look and smell great, Liv. If you don't believe me I could show you just how good you look, smell and taste." His voice had lowered and his eyes darkened after he completed his sentence.

Her doe eyes widened briefly before she gently nipped the finger resting against her lips. She moved to kiss him more thoroughly and was met with equal passion as they explored each other's mouths. His curls were soft and still wet from the shower as she ran her hands through them. Fitz settled deeper between her legs with the blanket separating them. He cupped her face and began to reach under the blanket just as their stomachs rumbled.

They both pulled back slightly to stare at each other and broke out into laughter. Even their stomachs were in sync. Fitz pressed a quick kiss to her nose and moved off of the bed.

"C'mon, I'll fix us breakfast." He coaxed her out of the bed and wrapped an arm around her.

"You're going to cook in your underwear?" She blurted it out after realizing how ridiculous she would end looking while she watched him cook. His face had taken some getting used to since his gaze seemed to pierce her with their intensity. His voice was made for seduction and it didn't matter if he was talking or singing. She suppressed a small shiver when she recalled just how pleasurable his singing was.

"Why not? I'm not embarrassed and it's just us, Liv. I don't mind but if you do I'll throw on some shorts." He stopped walking to look into her eyes. She gave her head a small shake.

"I don't mind, Fitz...but seriously? Your body is amazing. That chest? Your ridiculous solid midsection?! I can count your abs and see the obliques." Caught up in her explanation she put her hands on him as she continued to point out each defined part she liked.

"Then you have these V lines going down into your underwear." She slid her hands along them and his body tightened in his response.

"That's just the front top half. You have a runner's legs and butt. Your calves...your back, shoulders, arms...hands...what's not to love. You're built like a Greek god and you're still in your prime. You-"

Fitz leaned down to lift her into his arms before smashing his mouth to hers effectively silencing her glowing review of his body. "So you love my body, Liv?"

"The question seems moot at this point, Fitz." She rolled her eyes in a dramatic fashion and laughed when he smacked her ass in retort. "Yes, dear Fitz. I love your body almost as much as I love your singing."

"Yeah? My singing and my body huh...what else do you love about me, Livvie?" He continued walking them towards the kitchen as he asked.

"Your cooking, your kindness, and your honesty." She leaned her head against his chest and heard his heartbeat speed up at her words. She turned slightly and pressed a kiss to his chest and held a hand over his heart. "I think I love this too but it may be too soon to tell."

Fitz felt his heart constrict at her words. She loved him? Was it possible? They hadn't known each other long but things just seemed to shift into place once meeting her. He felt like this was right. She was the one. Who he had been waiting for. She was built for him to love. He was hers for the taking. They belonged together. Nothing would separate them.

"I think it is possible, Liv, because you already have my heart. It's yours. I'm yours. I know it's soon but I also know that I've never felt this with anyone else. It has never been this way and I doubt it ever will be. You own me. We're in this together." He was searching her eyes for signs of doubt but only found a steady gaze that reflected his own feelings.

"We're in this together, Fitz." She reached up and cupped his face lightly brushing a stray curl back. It was curled over his forehead in a Superman fashion. "I'm glad I'm not alone in this. I agree that it's early but I've learned to trust my gut and it's never steered me wrong. I know this, us...it's right."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and set her down on the barstool while he moved to open the fridge. "I've got eggs, bacon, sausage, home fries and hash browns. I also have oatmeal, pancake mix and toast. What would you like, Livvie?"

Liv's elbows were on the counter as she contemplated the choices. Eggs, bacon...why is he bent over like that in the fridge? I wonder if I could bounce a quarter of his butt. Look at those solid thighs, those defined calves and his feet? C'mon how many guys had feet that were nice to look at? My modern day Adonis. She should take him to the beach and show him off. He had looked great in his swim trunks but seeing all of this extra skin was quite the treat. He should turn around and give me the front again. I need to touch those abs one more time...

"Liv?" His voice broke her out of her reverie. She smiled. "Whatever you're having is fine with me."

"Okay. Pancakes, eggs and turkey sausage sound good?" He began pulling the ingredients out of the fridge and moved them to the countertop.

"Sounds great, Fitz."

"How do you like your eggs?" Fitz began pulling out his cooking utensils. He set out a griddle on his stove.

When he asked a silly YouTube song came to mind and a laugh escaped her. "Scrambled is fine." She was still chuckling as she answered.

"What's so funny about eggs?" He raised his eyebrows in question.

"It's not you. It's just something I saw on YouTube one day. One of my younger coworkers Quinn showed it to me. The guy in the video kept singing how do you like your eggs-fried or fertilized-and when you asked me it just popped into my head." After recounting the story her laughter grew and he joined in after hearing the explanation.

He went to the wall and music began playing throughout the kitchen and living room area. With the music it was not long before Fitz had finished cooking up their breakfasts. He sat his plate down next to hers and they ate side by side on the bar stools at the kitchen island. When they finished Liv moved to the sink to clean the dishes and Fitz was there to help dry them as she finished.

Knowing that he needed to drop her off back to her place soon they both walked into his bedroom together. They both went into the bathroom together and Fitz pulled out a spare toothbrush for her to use. They sneaked glances at each other as they brushed their teeth at their respective sinks.

Liv debated whether or not she should shower here or back at her place but her place won. She still had to do her hair and she didn't have a change of clothes here. There would be other times to test out Fitz's shower and jacuzzi bath. She couldn't believe it but there really would be more days and nights like this together. She was looking forward to it. She watched as Fitz moved from the bathroom directly into his closet through a door she had not noticed yesterday. She could not helps but notice just how convenient it was to have a bathroom connected directly to a closet and the bedroom.

Fitz moved into his closet smiling as he walked in. Everything had gone well so far-their date, dinner, sleeping and breakfast. He wasn't sure if she knew just how much it pleased him to see her in his old Navy shirt. It reached mid-thigh but knowing that it was his shirt keeping her sexy little body covered had it hard to control his semi erect state. He was getting used to being turned on by the simple things she did. Once he had given her the spare toothbrush they had watched each other brush their teeth marveling at the normalcy. It seemed like something they had been doing together forever instead of for the first time. But it was still a first and he wanted to commit it memory. Every first deserved a special place in his memory banks.

He absently dressed himself in a charcoal suit choosing a light blue shirt and dark blue tie. As he walked out of the closet and into the bedroom Liv was making up the bed. She had finger combed her hair and put her dress back on. His shirt was on the chair nearest to the bed.

Liv walked over to him and lifted his collar while he adjusted his cuff links. She began tying his tie while he set his hands on her waist and watched her face scrunch up in concentration. Convinced that she had done a fine job she held up a finger and spun it. He stepped back and gave a small spin for her approval. She was happy with how he looked at pressed her hands to his chest and stood on tiptoes to kiss Fitz.

"One more thing I could get used to." His voice rumbled out and soothed her.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing, Fitz." She went under his suit jacket and wrapped her arms around him. He snaked his arms around her and pulled her close as they held each other. The alarm he had set yesterday started going off indicating it was time to start making moves.

"Time to get you back to your place." Fitz walked over to pick up his phone and detached it from his charger. He grabbed her hand and linked their fingers as they walked out of his apartment.

The drive back to Liv's was quick and pleasant although neither seemed to look forward to separating. "Do you want me to come up?" Fitz asked as he pulled up in front of her building. She gave a small shake with her head.

"It's okay. I have to shower and get ready for work. Thanks for yesterday and today. See you soon, Fitz." She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to give him what was supposed to be a brief kiss. It changed when she felt Fitz's tongue seek entrance into her mouth and once her mouth opened time slipped away as they lost themselves to the kiss. She pulled back to gather in a deep breath and saw him do the same as he leaned his forehead against hers. He licked his lips capturing her taste and she bit her bottom lip in response to his action. He released his hold on her and watched her as she left his car. He waited until she was in the building before pulling off into traffic.

Once she got back inside her apartment Liv ran into her bedroom, plugged her phone into her charger and began throwing off her clothes. She hopped into the showered and was not surprised when thoughts of Fitz kept sneaking into her thoughts. She was determined to stay focused because she needed to be at work soon. She had to shift back into work mode. Once her hair had been touched her and she was clean she chose a simple slate gray pant suit with a cream colored shirt. She gathered the clothes she had thrown earlier and placed them in her hamper. Grabbing her phone from the charger as she went down to meet Harrison she wasn't surprised to see a text from Fitz.

**Fitz: I enjoyed our time together, Livvie. See you soon. Love you. OXXO**

**Liv: Love you too, Fitz. 3 **

* * *

After the weekend and that early Monday was done Fitz and Olivia settled into a comfortable routine that fit their busy schedules. Olivia learned that while Fitz owned the bar they met at he was also a majority shareholder in his father's company Grant Industries. To prove he had no desire to take over the company after his father stepped down as CEO he had appointed his longtime friend and business partner Tom Ford to act as President while Fitz retained a seat on the board of directors.

Between her client work and his business dealings they made time for daily communication. Sometimes they would meet for late dinners but more often than not they found themselves carving out most of their time for each other on the weekend.

They were comfortable with each other and had become very close over the past month. Fitz would sleep at her place some nights but most nights she found herself at his penthouse. She now had a section of his closet for her clothes and Fitz had given her some drawers as well. He had welcomed her into his home and they had begun referring to each other's apartments as their homes. She had introduced him to her coworkers one night when they met up at his bar. He had introduced her to his friend Tom who had two beautiful daughters that were lucky to have Fitz as their godfather.

Liv's client Mellie had proven to be very demanding to work with but the team was wrapping up her campaign this week so she was going to have some free time. Fitz usually decided his own hours at his company and chose his own hours at the bar since he had reliable managers he could count on. She knew that his father was stressing him out with the company although he did a good job of managing his stress. They discussed possible measures he could make to counter anything that Jerry might bring up.

But this last week had been hellish for both of them. She had not seen Fitz since their last weekend together and it was now Wednesday.

* * *

**I would like to thank every reader who reviews, favorites or follows this story. Thank you. You have no idea how motivating it is to see the response. It's greatly appreciated. OXXO**


	10. Chapter 10

Liv wasn't sure if everything was okay between her and Fitz. She understood the pressure he was under as potential heir to a business empire. The fact that he was part of _that_ Grant family had escaped her notice until he had casually invited her to meet him for lunch and she walked into Grant Industries. She had known he was reasonably well off but she had not cared to find out just how far his wealth went. For the most part Fitz managed himself well regarding his extravagance. Yes, he had a penthouse apartment, a luxury car or two but he didn't flaunt these things they were just comforts he could afford and happened to indulge in. He was just as comfortable in his suit and tie as he was dressed casually.

The increasing push from Big Jerry to take the reins of Grant Industries had increased Fitz's work at the office. Though Tom Ford had been appointed President Fitz was still helping with the transition. While the board had not fought him on appointing Tom they still looked to Fitz as a strong leader because he was still the majority shareholder. It was not just the board who looked to him-the business world was watching Grant Industries very closely with a focus on Fitzgerald Grant III the reluctant heir apparent. Fitz inspired buyer confidence so his involvement in the company would continue to be ongoing.

Dealing with her own client was far more exhausting than it should have been. Mellie had proven to be quite stubborn and a very needy client. The team had been putting in exceedingly long hours for her. When Fitz asked about her work she could not discuss details like the client's name or business. He only knew that whoever she was working for had to be some sort of tyrant. The campaign had finally wrapped early this week and both her and her team were glad to be done with Mellie.

Although Liv and Fitz had been practically living together for the past few weeks by the time they got together they just enjoyed unwinding with each other. Fitz did not push to take things physical and neither did Liv although they had gotten much more comfortable in their skin together. It was difficult for either of them to be apart for long especially when it came to sleep. They both had much sounder sleep when they were together. Apart they experienced fitful and often sleepless nights.

This past week had been especially rough for Liv since the end of the campaign was typically make or break due to last minute changes and the deadline of the client. She had not seen or heard from Fitz since she had left his place Monday morning. She had called and texted him but had received no response. Since she was free she decided to surprise him at the office. She called and was told by his secretary that he not been in since Tuesday.

Worried, Liv drove to his apartment and was slightly relieved when she saw his car in its usual parking spot. She began to worry again on the elevator ride up. Why hasn't he responded to my calls or been to work? Maybe he had to leave and get away from everything...including me. No! Fitz wouldn't just take off without letting her know. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as the elevator opened. She used the Fitz had given her but still knocked and announced her presence.

"Fitz! Honey, are you home?" She was met with no response. She looked around the apartment. It seemed to be in order. She moved towards his bedroom and pushed open his door. Fitz was curled into a giant ball with blankets piled around him. Tissues were strewn near him and he looked pale. His face was covered in a light beard from days without shaving and his eyes were tightly shut. He seemed to be shivering and his nose was bright red. Liv moved to the dash in the wall and adjusted the temperature to make it warmer.

"Fitz?" She softly called out to him unsure if he was awake or if he had a headache as well.

His sharp blue eyes popped open when he heard Liv's voice. "Liv?" He sounded nasal and her name came out stuttered as he continued to shiver.

"I'm here, baby. Hang on a second. I'm going to get some things to make you more comfortable." Liv walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few small trash bags, a glass of water and some crackers. She returned to the bedroom and set them on the nightstand. She walked into the bathroom and retrieved the heating pad Fitz had gotten for her, warmed a wash cloth and looked for cold or fever medication. There didn't seem to be any. She sent off a quick text to Huck since he didn't live far and she didn't want to leave Fitz alone.

**Liv: Huck, can you pick up some cold and fever medicine for me? And maybe some soup?**

**Huck: No problem. How many bottles?How much soup? **

**Liv: Enough for a grown man...?**

**Huck: Oh. This is for the guy? You'll need a lot. I'll take care of it.**

**Liv: Yes! The...MY guy. Thanks, Huck. I'll text you the address.**

She gathered the tissues on the bed and put them into one of the trash bags. She sat onto the bed and gently rubbed it across Fitz's face. He was burning up and needed to cool down. She moved to sit behind him and he turned to rest his head on her stomach grabbing onto her thigh. She lifted Fitz's blanket cocoon slightly to see what he was wearing and wasn't surprised to see that he was not wearing anything.

Sliding down further into the bed she tried wrapping more of herself around Fitz. He responded by curling his body into hers. His warmth was seeping through her clothes and it was starting to make her sweat but he continued to shiver. She brought the blankets tighter around them and squeezed him closer. She needed to get him into a warm shower.

They laid together for a while until she heard the knock at the front door. Fitz seemed to be sleeping again so she slowly extracted herself from his hold and tucked the blankets in around him. She opened the door and Huck had a few bags of supplies.

"Okay, Liv. Medicine is in this back along with hot and cold packs for his sinuses. It really depends on his preference." He held up his right hand.

"This bag has some light foods but only push food if it's a cold. If he has the flu and is feverish push clear liquids. If he has body aches he can take some of these but just try to keep him well rested and those will clear up with time." He lifted that bag with his left hand.

He pushed the last bag forward with his foot. "I also bought you plenty of disinfectant soaps, sprays and wipes so you don't get sick."

"Thanks, Huck. I really appreciate this." She took the bags from his hands.

"It's not a problem, Liv. Take care of your guy." He raised his fingers in mock salute and made his way back onto the elevator. Liv chuckled and locked the door. She unpacked a couple of the disinfectants for the kitchen and living room and took the rest of them and the meds into Fitz's bedroom. He was still shivering and she decided that he needed some medicine before the shower. She began pulling the bottles from the bag and perused the labels before settling on one.

Tapping his shoulder through the blanket she called him. "Fitz, honey, you have to wake up for me."

Blurry cerulean met hers and he nodded slightly. She poured out the medicine into its cup and held it up to his lips as he sat up slightly. He downed the medicine and stuck his tongue out in mock disgust. She handed him the water to wash it down. She wasn't surprised when he finished the glass. She knew that he was probably dehydrated. She laid the back of her hand to his forehead. He still felt very warm. "Do you want to take a shower?"

"Yeah, Liv." His voice sounded scratchy from disuse. He began pushing himself up slowly and Liv was there to assist. "Thanks, Livvie." He sounded shaky but he was trying and she smiled at his effort.

Once he was sitting upright she went into the bathroom to rinse out the medicine cup and grabbed his robe. She put the cup back onto the medicine bottle and held out his robe so that he could slip into it.

Fitz felt his muscles protesting at the movement. He could not remember being this sore in a long time and he could not stop shaking. He pushed off of the bed and shrugged into his robe that Liv was holding out for him. Once he was in it she tied it together and moved to his side taking on some of his weight as they made their way to the bathroom. Every step sent pain shooting up into his body and his head was throbbing but he knew that a shower would help. He squeezed Liv's shoulder and was glad she was here.

He couldn't remember how long he had been out. He wasn't even sure of what day it was. He hasn't been able to find his phone and couldn't be bothered to locate it. He had visited his god daughters-Emma and Luna-at the daycare that they offered at the main office. They had been getting over the flu and Fitz had thought himself immune especially since he didn't get sick often. Oh how wrong he had been. He had left work and once he got home his body had begun to stiffen. He had showered and laid down thinking he was just over stressed and needed to decompress. When he next opened his eyes his body was racked with chills and got up briefly to use the bathroom and retrieve a box of tissues. He didn't have any medicine and while he wanted to call Liv he didn't want her to get sick especially since she was wrapping things up with her client. He grabbed an extra blanket and threw it on the bed then insulated himself under the pile to ward off his chills. That had been his routine until Liv had shown up. She had medicine, disinfectant and she was helping him.

"God, I love you, Livvie. You have no idea." His thoughts were starting to get cloudy. What the hell kind of medicine had she given him?

"I love you too, Fitz. Stand against this while I start the shower."

She leaned him against the glass shower door while she stripped out of her clothes and threw them into the hamper. She donned her terry lined shower cap. Once she turned the water on it wasn't long before steam started to fill the shower and fog the bathroom. It would be good for his sore muscles and the steam could help clear his sinuses a bit. She opened the shower door and slid his robe off. His eyes seemed glazed and she could tell that the medicine was starting to work.

Liv gently tugged him into the shower and moved so that they stood under the waterfall. Fitz moaned as the water hit his body. She grabbed his sponge, rubbed soap on it and began soaping Fitz's body.

His head dropped forward and he had his hands pressed against the wall. He felt Liv's gentle touch and feeling the water and her nearness was relaxing him. His muscles were being soothed by her gentle ministrations. She was murmuring to him but he couldn't make out the words. He wished that he wasn't sore. She had moved from behind him and was now washing his front. She looked like a beautiful water nymph to him. He wanted to crush her to him and follow the water droplets as they travelled her body. He wanted to kneel down and worship her before picking her up and taking her against the wall. He wanted...to stop feeling woozy.

"Liv." His voice sounded weak even to his ears. "I need to sit down-"

"Fitz!" She was concerned and had already finished washing them both. She hurriedly turned off the water and grabbed a towel from the warming rack. Wrapping his robe around him she held him and the towel as they walked back into the now toasty bedroom. She pulled off his robe and began drying him. Once his body was dry she paid special attention to his hair since he was already sick and didn't need to sleep with wet hair. When he was dry she gently pushed him back onto the bed so he could lay down. She then began drying herself and put on her jasmine vanilla scented lotion. She then threw on one of his shirts and underwear. Retrieving his lotion from the bathroom she rubbed him head to toe making sure to massage him gently to help with his body aches. She pulled a pair of boxer briefs from his drawer and managed to get him into them without much a struggle. Disinfecting her hands she got into bed with Fitz and wasn't surprised when he shifted in his sleep seeking her out. She dimmed the lights and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Fitz woke up sweating. He was hot. So damn hot. He kicked away the blankets piled on top of him. He was thirsty. His head was still pounding but it was much better and so were his body aches. He reached out and his hand met skin. His eyes popped open.

Liv was next to him asleep. He wanted to kiss her lips but he didn't want to get her sick. Since not touching her wasn't an option he decided that he wanted to repay her for checking in on him and taking care of him. She was still partially covered under the covers so he slid under them and saw that she was wearing another one of his shirts. He bit back a groan and stuffed his fist into his mouth at the sight of his shirt bunched above her waist. He positioned himself between her legs and listened to her steady deep breathing.

Fitz dipped his tongue into her belly button then traced a small circle around it. Her body bowed slightly before it settled back and her breathing relaxed. He traced the lines of her hip bones with his fingertips before tugging her panties over her hips and down her legs. The scent of her arousal hit him like a truck-an aroma that was utterly feminine and called to him on a primal level. He gave her a long testing lick before spreading her with his fingers. With her spread before him he took another leisurely lick before diving into her core. He alternated speeds and his arms circled her hips as he rested his hands on her stomach. He moved up to suck her bud into his mouth and began feasting on it.

Liv woke up to intense waves of pleasure crashing over her. She threw off the covers to see Fitz between her legs eating like a starved man. He needed to another dose of..."Fitz!" His name escaped her as her body bowed and he was there drinking her in as she crested with pleasure shocks continuing to zap her senses.

The taste of her as she reached completion only made him hungry for more. He was in a daze and needed of her taste. When he returned to kiss and suck her she whimpered softly and arched her back. She had grabbed fistfuls of his hair to keep him in place as she continued to buck against his questing mouth and tongue. Fitz groaned when her nails grazed his scalp and continued to push his tongue into her until more juices dripped out of her. He brought his right hand down and rubbed his middle finger along her slit. He slowly sank it deep inside of her and he began to move it in and out of her rhythmically.

Liv's hips bucked up to meet the finger at each thrust and he added a second finger. In and out. Out and in. Her body was clinging to his fingers and he returned his mouth to her bud to nip it lightly then flicked it with his tongue. Her body shuddered as she peaked once more. She loosened her grip on his head and struggled to catch her breath. She felt Fitz continuing to lick her and when his ministrations were done he pressed kisses to her inner thighs.

"Hey, sweet baby." His voice was stronger and his eyes weren't glazed like they had been earlier. Liv pressed a hand to his forehead and was glad that he seemed to be less warm and he no longer had the chills. She looked over to the corner of the bed seeing where he had kicked the pile of blankets that had once rested on him.

"Fitz! That was..." She trailed off and smiled. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"

"I'm feeling better but I could use some more medicine, Livvie." He raised himself up between her legs and put his hand on her arm when he saw her reach toward the nightstand. "I don't need that kind of medicine. I think my best chance at recovery comes by getting a full dose of you."

"That is not going to help you-" Liv shook her head at him.

"Trust me, sweet baby, it will. Let's negotiate." Fitz rested his head near her arm and looked into her eyes.

"What's your offer?" Brown eyes met blue.

"You as medicine followed by real medicine. Win-win." His head was beginning to pound again.

"Fitz..." He pressed a kiss into the bend of her arm.

"Livvie, my head is starting to hurt so I can't negotiate much longer. But I've read that orgasms help with headaches..." He rounded his eyes and held his hands together as he pleaded.

"I'm on to you, Fitz. But we have to be careful. I cannot get sick."

"Easily solved. Don't worry, you're taking care of me so I'll return the favor." Fitz slid down his boxer briefs and dropped them on the side of the bed.

He rubbed himself again briefly before sliding into her. He heard her gasp as he began to fill her. Once he was settled inside of her Fitz looked into Liv's eyes. He focused his attention to her neck and began alternating between sucking kisses and gentle nips. He ground his hips into her and she met each thrust with one of her own as they found their rhythm. Her legs were wrapped around his waist urging him closer.

Fitz felt her beginning to clench around him as she got close to finishing. He reached his hand down to circle her bud while he began to deliver deeper strokes. Liv had one hand curled around his head while the other clutched his back. They were both moaning and murmuring as sweat began beading on their bodies.

"Fitz!" He wanted to capture her lips as she screamed his name in passion but he found the curve where her neck and shoulder met and bit down as he felt her squeeze him as she climaxed. He pulled out slightly and returned swiveling his hips and felt her tighten on him once more. Her tightening over him as she continued to experience convulsions sent him over the edge and he called out her name. They both laid still trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes Fitz managed to pull himself out of her and they both moaned at the loss of contact.

"Time for your real medicine now, Fitz." It came out sounding like she was pouting.

He was on his back smiling at her. "Yes, Livvie. Whatever you say. I already feel better. I'm just going to lie here."

She reached over him and grabbed the medicine. Pouring out another dose she held it to his mouth and he took it with no complaint. She crawled over him and headed toward the bathroom. He rinsed out the medicine cup and cleaned herself up. She returned to the bed and wiped Fitz down with a small wash cloth. He seemed to be sleeping so Liv brought more water into the bedroom.

Liv climbed back into bed and rolled onto her side. It wasn't long before she felt Fitz settle in behind her and felt his arm on her waist. His fever had broken and it seemed that the flu was running its course. He should be better by the time the weekend rolls around. Even when getting over a flu the man knew what he was doing in the bedroom. He was good. Damn good. With those thoughts echoing through her mind she lost herself to sleep.

* * *

After another full day of disinfecting, got showers and meds Fitz was looking and acting more like himself. When the weekend rolled around he seemed to be back to normal and he spent the remainder of the weekend coming up with ways to show his appreciation to Liv for taking care of him while he was down.

They spent the weekend exploring each other's bodies and adjusting to this new dynamic. It had solidified their bond. Fitz knew that there was no other woman for him and he resolved to show Liv in as many ways as he could. Liv had known that once she had crossed that last barrier with Fitz that there would be no going back.

The weekend was quiet until Sunday evening when Liv received a call from her last client. Apparently after talking with the new company CEO, Mellie had recommended that her team work on the new promo campaign for the company they were merging with. Liv didn't want to agree to anything without meeting with her team and meeting the new clients. When pressed about naming the merger company Mellie remained vague since the deal had not been finalized. Liv agreed to have her team meet Monday afternoon with the potential clients.

* * *

**Thanks as always for the favorites, follows and reviews! OXXO**


	11. Chapter 11

Fitz and Liv both dreaded getting out of bed Monday morning when their alarms went off simultaneously. They both silenced the sound-she turned her alarm off while he hit snooze-then rolled back toward each other. Meeting in the middle of the bed Fitz wrapped his arms around Liv and she snuggled into his chest. Their rest had come in spurts as he had woken her up twice during the night to initiate lovemaking sessions. After the last one they had slept peacefully until their phones intruded once again.

"Where is that noise coming from?" He lifted his head to locate the sound while his eyes remained closed. Liv's answer was muffled as she mumbled against his chest face.

When the sound continued Fitz lifted his head off of his pillow and cracked open an eye as his hand felt around the nightstand for his phone. Grabbing hold of the phone he shut off the alarm and grumbled in displeasure once he read the time. He dropped his head back onto his pillow and sighed. Upon hearing his exhalation Liv pulled the blanket over their heads and absently stroked his hair feeling his body relax as the stroking continued. She pressed a small kiss over heart and began to stretch her body. The movement pressed their bodies into even closer contact.

"Fitz, we have to start getting ready." She rolled away and sat up on her side of the bed scrolling through her phone.

He opened his eyes to survey her absently as the morning sun caressed her face. He was just as mesmerized by her presence as he had been during their first encounter. She enticed him and he found himself trying to commit her little idiosyncrasies to memory. The small smile that appeared when she reflected, how she paced in circles when something was wrong, the way her head tilted as she listened, the pleasure in her eyes when they met his. He loved how relaxed she was when she slept, her gasps when he was inside of her, how the things she added made this place seem like their home. He loved seeing her items near his, her growing snack collection, her lotion and soap next to his - everything was intermingling. He had not realized just how close he was to living an empty life until she had begun filling in the gaps. They were two complete individuals that still managed to enhance each other.

Fitz pushed himself up one hand running through his hair while the other scratched his chest. He turned his gaze toward the balcony and enjoyed the view.

"We should go somewhere, Liv."

"We are going somewhere, Fitz. We're getting ready to go to work." She was typing a message on her phone as she replied.

His gaze swung back towards her. "That is not what I meant. I was thinking more like a vacation. Just take our passports and go...somewhere." He reached out pulling her into his lap and snaked his arms around her loosely. He began nuzzling her neck.

"We can go somewhere warm and lounge on a beach. Frolic in the water like dolphins. We could end up in a cabin with mountain views and hot springs. Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

"Mmmhmmm..." Her head fell back onto his shoulder in response to his words and physical closeness. She raised one hand to tangle into his hair urging him to continue showering her neck with attention.

"Great. I'm glad you agree. We can figure out a timeline when things settle down at work. Now before we get ready for the day-"

"Oh no you don't! Don't think I can't see what you're trying to do. We don't have time for any funny business." Liv turned slightly in his lap and began to push against his chest.

Once she turned however Fitz took that opportunity to quiet her mouth with his own. He reached between them and found slick with heat. He turned her completely so that she straddled his lap and he raised his hips slightly to enter her. When her eyes fluttered shut a small gasp shuttered from her mouth at the entry.

He smiled against her lips then brought one hand up to grasp her neck while the other grabbed her behind urging her to ride him. She toyed with his bottom lip and began rolling her hips into him. As they began moving in sync their tongues tangled mimicking their lower halves. Fitz took his hand down from her neck and began rubbing her bud. The increased pleasure washed over her as she felt more warm heat building inside of her.

She was close-Fitz felt her clenching him inside of her. The heat and slick pleasure he found inside of her was amazing. He wanted to wrong more pleasure from her so he increased his attention to her bud and felt her explode around him. He pulled his mouth away from hers and opened his eyes to see her face as pleasure overtook her.

"Look at me." His voice was soft but commanding.

Brown eyes slowly opened to meet his. She watched his eyes dilate as his pupils began overtaking the cerulean. Their breathing was harsh as they fought for air as she continued to sink down onto him and raise off of him in a comfortable rhythm.

It wasn't enough. He needed more. He needed to get deeper. He wanted to imprint himself on her. She was stamped into his soul. His heart beat for hers and he put her onto her back tunneling into her. He grabbed her legs and pushed them forward and growled when he felt the penetration get deeper. He felt her nails biting into his shoulders and he growled out her name in response. He wanted her to come undone again. He wanted to wear her marks knowing that she had caused them due to the pleasure he had brought her. He changed his angle slightly and entered her harder. Her eyes snapped opened in response as her body shuddered once more.

As her sheath began vibrating he gritted his teeth against the pleasure. It was too good. He pulled out slightly and they both moaned at the slight loss before he rotated his hips and re-entered her. He felt a tingling at the base of his spine and he knew was close. He wrapped an arm under her anchoring her to him as he began to pound into her.

She responded by raking he nails down his back until she grasped his ass. She rocked her body into his answering every thrust with one of her own. He bent his body and his head turned into her neck. He reached behind him and linked their fingers holding their hands above her head. His pelvis ground into her and she felt herself come undone and they both screamed each other's names as waves of pleasure washed over them.

Fitz was the first to recover and rolled them over so that she was sprawled on top of him. He was rubbing her back with gentle strokes and she tucked her head into his neck. They laid together a while before Liv pushed herself up off of him and moved into the bathroom. He followed and they showered together then began getting ready for the day. Once they were dressed they shared a quick breakfast. They left in their own cars and headed to their offices.

* * *

Fitz had been bored throughout the morning and spent most of his time researching vacation locations. When he was done perusing sites he would stand in his office gazing out of his windows. He had stellar views of the city and the weight of what brought him the views sat heavy on his shoulders. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent off a text to Olivia.

**Fitz: Missing you. Been looking at vacation locations and can't wait to share them with you. :)**

**Liv: I'm looking forward to seeing them. Shouldn't you be focused on work?**

**Fitz: But I am working...on making you happy. :) **

**Liv: You charmer. Real work. At the building with your name plastered on it.**

**Fitz: THAT kind of work...hmm, I suppose so. See you at home later?**

**Liv: Of course. :) Now get back to work! **

He smiled and put his phone back into his pocket. He wished that he could turn away from it all but he knew that would be impossible. It was in his blood and while he did not desire to take over the reigns he was dedicated to preserving the business. There was a delicate balancing act required but he knew it was only a matter of time before more would be required. He rolled his shoulders as he felt tension beginning to know his muscles. He needed a release. He needed to run and feel his feet pound into the pavement. He wanted to feel the satisfaction that came from hitting a heavy bag or doing pull ups. He was not a suit. He needed more freedom.

Glancing down at his watch he saw that he had about fifteen minutes until it was time for the meeting that had been put into his calendar. He made his way down to the conference room already dreading having to sit through another meeting where he had to pretend to stomach Big Jerry's ideas for the company. Instead of sitting at the table he began pacing in front of the glass windows. He preferred being early to relax his mind but after being ill caused him to miss work last week he knew that Jerry had probably pounced the opportunity push his initiatives through to the board of directors. Placing his hands in his pockets he stopped pacing and rooted himself in front of a window to center himself.

Fitz was so lost in his own thoughts that he did not notice he was no longer in the room alone. Mellie Montgomery clasped her hands together and looked him over. It had been months since she had seen him in person and closer to a year since they had spoken. She was happy they would have more opportunities to be together now that the merger was complete. She would retain a senior position and had been given a seat on the board of directors. Just thinking of the closeness that could come from working in such close proximity excited her. Their physical relationship had been brief but she was more than ready to suggest they resume it. She looked around briefly wondering where Big Jerry and Cyrus were before returning her attention to Fitz. Ready to break the silence she walked over to him and placed her hand on his back.

"Fitz." The hand touching him broke his daze and upon hearing Mellie's voice he felt his jaw tighten as he ground his teeth. He waited a beat before turning his body so that her hand slid off of him.

"Mellie, I can't I'm surprised to see you here." Free from her touch he angled himself away from her.

"Now don't act like you aren't happy to see me, Fitz. This merger will mean great things for our business and personal lives. Think of all the time we'll be spending together at work." She flashed him a smile that did not quite reach her calculating eyes and laid a hand on his shoulder as she stepped closer trying to bridge the gap between them.

"We had some great times together in the past-" She tried batting her eyes at him after noticing his unresponsiveness.

"Those past times were alright. I was young and you made yourself available. I'm no longer interested in you." He grabbed her hand to remove it just as he heard the door open and turned his head at the sound.

Olivia was guided into the conference room but stopped short of entering the room. Fitz was standing very closely to Mellie having what seemed to be an intimate conversation. She took in the emotions flashing across his face and the pleasure on Mellie's. He was holding her hand but it was unclear if he was trying to remove it or had placed it there himself.

Seeing him and Mellie caused something to fracture and shift inside of her. Conflicting emotions began coursing through her. She was irritated at being summoned by Mellie. She was happy to see Fitz but not if they were going to have a business relationship. Their physical closeness hinted at a shared familiarity between them. She shook her head to clear her thoughts pasting a smile on her face as she fell back into business mode.

Fitz's mouth fell open slightly at seeing Olivia walk into the room. She was beautiful and though he had watched her getting dressed just this morning seeing her in work mode added something extra to her. His heartbeat quickened at seeing how good she looked. No sooner had that thought run across his mind he frowned slightly and saw the same reflected in her face. Mellie was far too close and he still had his hand on hers to remove it from him. It couldn't have looked any better than he now felt. His eyes met Olivia's gaze and tried to convey an apology but she would not hold his gaze and turned instead to talk to a sharp dressed man to her right. He felt a wave of possessiveness seize him after seeing the man casually pat her hand.

After seeing that brief touch his body began moving of its own accord removing Mellie's hand from its resting place on his body and propelling him towards Olivia. He was not thinking rationally-if he was he would have stopped and he would have taken her outside to speak privately. But he was not rational at that moment. He had been restless all day but the possessiveness he felt was controlling him now. Fitz needed to get Olivia further from the man and closer to him.

He was standing just in front of her and she stuck her hand out wanting to remain professional in this setting. Fitz shot a quick glance at the man to her right once more then he looked at the hand she had offered. She didn't want to acknowledge that she knew him on a personal level. That thought grated on his nerves and just as he moved to pull her into his arms Big Jerry and Cyrus breezed in.

Instead of shaking the offered hand he held out his arm and tucked her arm into his guiding her to the table. Knowing that he should sit across from her after pulling out her chair he instead took the seat to her left and her companion took the seat to her right. Big Jerry sat across from Fitz, Mellie across from Olivia and Cyrus looked across the table at Harrison.

"Well, how about we get the introductions out of the way." Big Jerry's booming voice introduced himself, Mellie, and his advisor Cyrus Beene.

"I'm Olivia Pope as I'm sure Mellie has informed you all and this is my business partner Harrison Wright." Olivia motioned towards him and he tipped his head in a slight nod to those across from him.

"Ms. Pope, Mr. Wright, thank you for meeting with us. Mellie spoke very highly of your services and we were interested in seeing if you could be persuaded to work for Grant Industries." Everyone on both sides of the table fixated their gaze on Olivia awaiting an answer.

"What exactly will the work entail? Grant Industries is already a strong company with strong branding." She spoke clearly trying to maintain her composure.

The idea of working with Mellie once again was draining but working with and for Fitz added far too many layers of complication. She did not mix her business life with her personal life and as far as she knew neither did Fitz. She needed space to think but that would have to wait. She rested her arms on the table in an effort to anchor herself.

Fitz picked up on her unease and it brought out his protective nature. He knew she was working to present a solid front and if he was overt she could be seen as weak which was not an option. He reached his right hand under the table and rested it on her thigh, rubbing lightly. He felt her muscle tighten briefly before it relaxed and he knew then that his touch had comforted her slightly.

This time it was Cyrus that spoke up. "We want to capitalize on Fitz's image-"

"My image? Excuse me?" Fitz leaned forward and bent his left arm on the table and rested his head in his hand. He felt his ears begin to heat in anger. He was starting to get the feeling he was being pushed around on an imaginary chess board. He involuntary squeezed Liv's leg and she quickly brought one hand to rest over his.

Pushing aside her own worries she felt Fitz's mood shift. She knew he did not being manipulated by his father under any circumstances. She rubbed small circles on the back of his hand then intertwined their fingers and noticed his breathing becoming even once more.

"As I was saying, we want to use your image. You sell. You're the legitimate heir to the company, Fitz! We want to keep the investors happy and that means we need to sell something the people want. Lucky for us we already know what they want and it's you. You're a business gold mine just waiting to be harvested." Cyrus was getting red in the face with excited as he continued explaining and wagged a finger in Fitz's direction.

"You've got business acumen, you're tall and good looking with a full head of hair and you're one of the world's most eligible bachelors! You are what the people want. You're who women want and you're what most men aspire to be. We cannot waste you when you're what they want. The public trusts you and if you become a spokesman we won't have to deal with any backlash from the merger. We need everyone to see that we are stable as a company even as we continue to expand into other markets. This is your duty, Fitz. If not for the company name think about all the jobs at stake if things get shaky." Cyrus finished his tirade and leaned back into his chair watching Fitz.

Fitz felt everyone's eyes as he let Cyrus' words sink in. The figurative weight he had felt on his shoulders earlier had increased exponentially. How could he deny them? He didn't see a way out of this.

He trained his gaze outside and thought about everyone working in the building and at other locations. They had come to rely on the Grant name and so had the investors. His tie began to feel tight around his neck. He knew they were all waiting for his response. He turned his gaze to Olivia and assessed everyone else.

"I need the room." Fitz's statement was soft but steely.

"Fitz-"

"I need the room. Now." His voice went even softer but his tone still held a hardened edge to it. He had not moved his gaze from Olivia's face and remained fixated on her until he heard the doors close signaling everyone else's departure.

They both shot out of their chairs once they realized they were alone. Liv began pacing in circles while Fitz moved towards the windows and loosened his tie. He shook his head in awe of just how quickly things could change. He had thought things were bad when they wanted him to step into his father's position. Now they wanted him to be the spokesperson and basically sell himself like a brand. He braced his arm against the window, unbuttoned his suit jacket and leaned his forehead on the cool glass.

Liv stopped pacing. This wasn't about her. Not right now. Fitz looked wrecked. He needed her to support him. She wasn't entirely sure of how either of them would balance the work and home balance between them if she agreed to take him on as a client.

She had pushed back any doubts she had about his past with Mellie when he had comforted her and been calmed when she had done the same for him. He needed more from her. She wished they could leave for the vacation he had brought up earlier. She wrung her hands together. It seemed so long ago but it had only been hours since they had been in bed together wrapped up in their own little world. The bubble had busted this afternoon.

"Fitz." His name crept out of her mouth as a whisper. She wasn't sure he had heard her until she saw his shoulders drop and he turned to face her.

He searched her face and found comfort in the strength of her gaze. He beckoned her with his head holding his arms open for her to step into them. He needed the contact. He needed reassurance. As her arms slid under his suit jacket he completed the circuit pulling her close. He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and inhaled her scent-a mixture of her jasmine vanilla soap and lotion and her own natural scent. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers.

"Livvie. This is a mess. I know this will probably cross the boundaries of what we're used to. I've never mixed my personal life with my professional life and I know that you're the same. But right here, right now...I need to know that even though this will take a lot of adjustment you won't bail. I'm not going anywhere. There's nowhere else for me to go and no one else to seek. You're it and I'm all in. I need to know that you believe we can get through this together." Cerulean eyes scanned brown eyes as he waited for her reply.

"Fitz, I'm in this. I think we can work it out if we establish some boundaries like not bringing work home with us. If we disagree during business hours it's just business. It isn't personal. We will keep our private life private." Her response was quick and boosted his confidence.

"I have one condition, Livvie. I agree that we can both keep work at work during business hours and separate our private life for the most part but you have to acknowledge our relationship even if we're working. I promise not to lay you across the nearest flat surface no matter how enticing you are. But I will not pretend that you're a stranger and that I don't love you. This business will be in our lives the rest of our lives so we should get used to being under scrutiny." He paused and laid a kiss on her forehead before he continued. "That's my only condition and then I'll be the easiest work project you've worked on. What do you say?"

"Fitzgerald Grant, you should have went into law-you'd make a killing. I agree to your terms but do your best to restrain yourself when others are around." She playfully pinched his side when she witnessed his face breaking into a lopsided grin.

"Hmm...I'll try but these suits you wear do something to me and then you get this bossy tone that just makes me-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Fitzgerald, before I change my mind about this agreement. Well, it seems that we've come to an agreement. Let's call them back in so we can go home already." He nodded in agreement and took her mouth in a slow, leisurely kiss, nipping her bottom lip lightly. She was the first to pull back and stepped back to straighten out his tie while he re-buttoned his suit jacket. He interlaced their fingers and tugged her into leaning against his side.

He called his father's name and the rest of the meeting's participants shuffled back in. Fitz and Olivia presented themselves as a united front with their posturing.

"We've talked things over and Liv will be taking the job and I will do whatever her team thinks I should do as spokesperson for the company-"

"And it's going to be great," Liv interjected.

"And it's going to be great," Fitz finished.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! The follows, favorites and reviews are appreciated! If you have a request you can PM me. I will be posting a new AU Olitz story this week. OX**


	12. Chapter 12

Harrison Wright did not speak-he simply leaned against the wall and held brought his hand to his mouth to cover the smile that threatened to come out as a laugh. He had already known-along with the rest of their team-that Liv had become involved with someone but they had not known who it was so they all jokingly referred to him as "the guy". Walking into the meeting and seeing her reaction to Fitz he had guessed there was something between them. After they requested the room to discuss things privately his suspicions had grown. Walking back into the room after their discussion he had noticed their linked hands, their lack of space and how in sync they were. This was the guy. Her guy. Harrison's smiled widened as he tapped his phone against his mouth. The team was going to have a field day with this.

Liv met his eyes and tilted her head in question. He gave her a quick thumbs up to show his approval of the situation. She had a feeling that he would back her regardless but she appreciated the gesture.

Mellie's reaction happened in stages. After taking in their linked hands and closeness she had gasped. Listening to their joint statement brought her hands to her mouth in shock. How could he? What did they think they were doing? Olivia Pope was a nobody standing where she belonged. Her widened eyes returned to normal size when she reasoned that it was probably something temporary. Fitz was not the type to be tied down and if he was it certainly wouldn't be to someone who couldn't enhance him in all aspects of life. She would let Fitz have his fun with Ms. Pope but in the end he would not choose a nobody over someone like her.

Cyrus and Big Jerry seemed to share one mind as they shared the same physical reactions. Both of their faces reddened at Fitz's words. Both had begun huffing in air and both eyes took in their joined hands and posturing. Big Jerry was the first visibly recover with Cyrus following a few minutes later.

"Fitzgerald, I'm glad that you've agreed on this. Perhaps you and Mellie could discuss more aspects of the merger during dinner?" Big Jerry was not aiming for subtle and everyone got the gist that Jerry wasn't just hoping for a business merger to tie Mellie to his son.

"That's an interesting suggestion, Jerry, but I'm afraid I already have dinner plans with Olivia. Isn't that right?" Fitz pulled their joined hands to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles as he turned his gaze to her.

"Yes, that's right, Fitz. Sorry to disappoint you, Jerry. We seem to be late for an engagement." Liv saw Fitz glance at his watch before nodded.

"We'll see you around, Jerry, Cyrus. Goodbye, Mellie." Fitz kept his hand linked with Liv's as they waved and made their way out of the room with Harrison falling in behind them.

"That was great, you two! Great. I loved it. United front, no weaknesses shown. Excellent. We didn't really meet earlier,man. Harrison Wright." Harrison spoke quickly as they moved through the building and into the elevators. He bumped Fitz's arm with his.

"Liv! Why didn't you tell us this was 'the guy?'" Harrison leaned against an elevator wall absently spinning his phone while he waited for her to answer.

"Yes, Liv. Why didn't you tell your team that I was 'the guy?' I'm very interested in finding out." Fitz moved behind her, pulled her close and rested his chin on her shoulder. She lightly nudged him with an elbow.

"Harrison no one asked about Fitz. You seemed curious but I wasn't hiding him. We were working for Millicent and that was taking its toll-"

Harrison interrupted her. "All the more reason to have told us. We could have had some fun instead of walking on eggshells when the dragon lady was around. So, how are we gonna work this thing? Is it going to be a problem for either of you?"

"There won't be any problems, Harrison. Fitz has agreed to listen to our suggestions. Isn't that right, Fitz?" Liv laced her voice with sweetness and readied her elbow to nudge him again.

"Yes, dear. I'll do my best to be an easy client. I don't want to stress anyone out more than necessary-especially not my Liv." Fitz gave Harrison and exaggerated wink and earned the nudge that Liv delivered to his ribs.

Harrison stopped spinning his phone and placed it into his pocket when the elevator sounded alerting them to the fact their destination had been reached.

He was the first to step out and raised his fingers to his brow in mock salute then backed out of the elevator making his way out of the building.

Content to have her in his arms, Fitz gave Liv a quick squeeze before they walked out of the elevator hand in hand.

"I'll meet you at home, Liv, I have to take care of something but I shouldn't be long." Fitz tipped her chin up and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before running back to the elevators.

He was heading back up to his office and thinking about dinner when the elevator doors opened and Mellie walked in. Seeing her smile made him cringe inwardly. Taking the stairs the rest of the way seemed like a good idea. He reached out to stop the doors from closing but she placed a hand on his arm to stop him. Fitz snatched his arm back, crossed his arms and stepped back widening his stance against the wall. He had nothing of importance to discuss with her.

Mellie swept her gaze over him quickly and she couldn't help the small shiver that ran through her as she admired his impressive physical stature and just how well tailored his suit was. He deserved to be hers. He would be with her. They had been good together. Though their physical relationship and only been brief he had been attentive and unselfish. Being the focus of his intensity was a unique experience but after every coupling he seemed to withdraw further from her.

She had made it a point to track his business moves but she knew that he wasn't the playboy type. He was discreet and while he didn't seem like one to add notches to their bedpost be had not seemed to be in any sort of rush to be tied down. That one thought provided her comfort even after seeing him with Olivia Pope. She would be temporary as well. Mellie was sure of it.

"Fitz, I look forward to working with you in the future. I know you have plans tonight...but maybe we could make some time work lunches? Surely we can't avoid each other-"

He held up a hand to halt her speech. "Mellie, there will be no work lunches where you can get me alone. There will not be dinners and I won't have to avoid you. We're both adults so I'm going to address you like one. What we had was brief and I barely recall the details. I, however, am in a very serious committed relationship and I suggest that you give up whatever romantic notions you have regarding us because there is no us. There will never be an us if you're involved. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to enjoy the rest of this elevator ride in silence."

Fitz pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket.

**Liv: I'm at home. What do you want for dinner?**

**Fitz: You laid out on the dining room table. ;)**

**Liv: That could be arranged for dessert but we have to eat real food too.**

**Fitz: Are you offering to cook?**

**Liv: Hmmm...how would you like your water? Burned or burned? **

**Fitz: Baby, I cannot survive on your diet of snacks, popcorn and wine. I need special servings of you along with man food.**

**Liv: Define man food.**

**Fitz: Meat, potatoes, my woman. Man food lol.**

**Liv: That's an interesting diet. You should market it.**

**Fitz: I'm not suggesting you be on any other man's diet plan unless you want to see me hospitalize them.**

**Liv: Caveman. I'm up for whatever you want for dinner then.**

**Fitz: I'll handle it. See you soon. :)**

Sliding his phone back into his pocket he waited until the doors opened on his floor and exited without glancing back at Mellie. He walked into his office and printed off some of the vacation packages he had looked up and decided to pick up some groceries on the way home to make a quick meal for the two of them.

* * *

After finishing off a simple dinner of salmon, broccoli and rice they were laying on the couch with Liv in between his legs.

"What about Santorini, Greece?" Fitz nuzzled her neck and pulled it from the pile of papers next to him.

"That seems like it would be interesting. What else do you have, Grant?" Liv rolled over so that her back was against his chest.

"How about Lisbon, Portugal?" He said it with a convincing accent and waved the papers in front of her.

"Do you speak Portuguese?" She began reading about Portugal and became intrigued.

"I know enough..." Fitz replied, sheepishly. "I won't get us anywhere we'll have to much trouble getting around, how about that?"

"That sounds good to me. Maybe we should stick to the United States first. Not sure I want to travel with you internationally. It's a pretty big step since we haven't even done a road trip yet." She pulled his left arm over hers and linked their fingers.

"I think you'll find that I am an excellent travel partner, Livvie. Where would you like to go? Any places you haven't been but have always wanted see?"

"Walt Disney World." She turned over and mumbled it into his chest.

"That sounds like a great idea. I've never been there, have you, Liv?" Fitz felt her shake her head and mumble another reply into his chest.

She stretched her body and snuggled closer into him. "I'm ready for bed, Fitz, we should get into work early since we have to-"

Fitz rubbed her back gently and interjected,"No bringing work home, remember?" He slid an arm under her and slowly sat up, preparing to carry her into the bedroom.

He pulled back the blanket and covers then slid Liv into the bed. After making sure their alarms were set he went into his exercise room to get in a workout to tire himself out. Once he was done he knocked out twenty pull-ups before getting into the shower. After his shower he finally began to feel fatigue set in. He toweled off and slid into bed naked, pulling Liv to his side. When she rolled into his embrace he sighed, pressed a small kiss to her forehead and closed his eyes willing sleep to overtake his consciousness.

* * *

Olivia woke up slowly and stretched languidly, enjoying the feel of the soft sheets across her skin. She looked over to find Fitz still sleeping with one hand on his chest and the other tossed carelessly above his head, with the sheets bunched down around his waist.

She studied his face and admired the strong features. His light brown, nearly blind eyebrows, seemed to be drawn together in worry. He usually seemed much younger when resting but he seemed to be wearing all 36 years of age on his face. She reached out to sooth the wrinkle that had formed between his eyebrows and he sighed in his sleep. They would have a long day and she wanted to start it off on a happy not.

She smiled as she recalled how he had woken her just yesterday. She closed her eyes and recalled the incredible wake up call and how they had come together before cooking dinner last night. As promised Fitz had made her dessert and neither of their appetites had been ruined. It seemed to make their dinner knowing they were recovering from an enthusiastic dessert session.

Olivia quietly made her way down the bed until she was just below Fitz's belly button and carefully moved onto her hands and knees. She held the edge of the sheet and very slowly pulled it down past his knees, exposing him to her.

The sight of his muscular thighs and morning erection inches from her face caused warmth to expand inside of her.

She traced the outline of his hip bones with her fingertips first, then her lips and finally her tongue. She ventured inwards from his hip bones, licking her lips as she saw his erection. She gently ran her fingertips across him, he arched his back a bit at the sensation.

Taking his erection in her hands she placed the tip right at the opening to her mouth. She began running her tongue around him, squeezing him with her lips and gently sucking. He began growing larger in her mouth due to her attentions.

Fitz felt the edges of his dream slip away from him as he began to feel intense pleasure. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Liv with her head between his legs. When she increased her suction he nearly crossed his eyes in pleasure and a deep groan escaped him.

She kissed her way to his torso and began running her tongue in the indentations of his abs. She raked her nails down his chest and brushed her fingertips across his nipples causing him to slightly lift himself up before he fell back into his pillow. She returned down to his hip bones and continued where she left off. She took him in her mouth as far as she could while maintaining eye contact with him.

Seeing her mouth stretched around him was rapidly shredding any vestiges of control he thought he had. He fisted his hands slapping them down onto the bed as his hips thrust into her mouth.

Olivia moaned at the feeling of him thrusting into her mouth and she felt the power of being able to make him lose his grip on self control. She lightly ran her nails on the inside of his thighs and felt him shudder.

Feeling the vibrations of her moan and having her nails on his skin forced Fitz into action. As good as she was with her mouth he wanted to finish with her-inside of her. He wanted to feel her clenching him tightly. He pulled her head off of him and brought her face to his. He kissed her, deeply, groaning at the combined taste of them. His tongue explored her mouth and he cupped her face with both hands.

"Climb on top of me," he commanded, and she excitedly obliged. He brought his hand down to squeeze her breast and gently rolled her nipple between his fingertips. She straightened and concentrated on steadying herself as she took hold of him and placed him at her hot, slick entrance. Then, exquisitely slowly, she sank down on him, sliding the blazing heat of her center all the way around his warm length. Once he was fully seated inside of her he felt her tighten around him in response to the intrusion.

Olivia began riding him and he thrust into her as they found a fast paced rhythm. He grabbed her ass with his strong hands and lifted her up and down, forcing groans to leave both of their mouths. Their breathing became harsh as they both climbed the last few steps to orgasm.

Fitz reached down between them and circled his thumb on her bundle of nerves and felt her come undone. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she spasmed around him in pleasure. He gritted his teeth as he felt her warmth increase around his length and she began pulling him tighter into her. He began nibbling and biting the sides of her neck careful not to leave a mark. He began circling her bud once more and rotated his hips to alternate his thrusts. She began bouncing down to meet his thrusts and came apart after he almost pulled out completely before returning with a deep, hard thrust.

She opened her mouth to scream and he caught the sound when he covered her mouth with his and turned them over so that she was on her back. He was close and he needed deeper penetration. He lifted her leg onto his shoulder and began pistoning in and out of her. Her other leg wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer.

The change in position was bringing him deeper into her with each stroke. They were both close and Fitz linked their hands together, as his lips sought hers. He knew she was getting close from the change in her breathing and he nibbled on her ear. She bit down on his shoulder as she tried to hold back the pleasure from overtaking her.

Knowing that she was trying to hold on, Fitz changed his angle so that his pelvic bone ground into her and she lost control at feeling the pressure on her bud. He thrust into her harder and squeezed her hands as he emptied himself into her and they both called out each other's names.

Fitz collapsed on top of her briefly before rolling them over so that she rested on top of him. Inhaling deeply, he breathed in the smell of her-jasmine, vanilla, something all her own mixed with his own scent. It made him crazy and had since the first time he had smelled it.

Olivia was absently drawing on his chest and propped her chin on his chest to look at him. He had a wide, satisfied smile on his face. That smile melted her heart each time he shared it with her and it brought one of her own soft smiles out.

"Good morning," Fitz said with a chuckle.

"Good morning to you, baby," Olivia returned.

Come what may, today would be a good one.

* * *

**Thanks for being patient with me, I'm currently seeing a few different versions of Olitz in my head and they're coming across in different stories. Thank you all for the views, reviews, favorites and follows. OX **


	13. Chapter 13

After sharing a shower and breakfast Olivia and Fitz got ready for their first day. Between the two of them they fluctuated between casual calm and anxious anticipation. He was striving to project a calming force as a counterbalance to Liv's nerves. He held her hand throughout the drive into work and kept around her as they rode the elevator up to his office. They were early so that they could meet with her team and properly introduce Fitz so that they could get a better feel for his personality.

* * *

Gathered just outside of Fitz's office were the people who would help Liv market Fitz and Grant Industries as a stronger brand. Harrison Wright seemed to be leading an intensely animated group discussion as Liv and Fitz walked out of the elevator to greet them. Taking the lead, Olivia walked Fitz over and playfully pushed him toward the center of the group, forcing them to step back and give him space.

Swinging his gaze around the circle, Fitz quickly began assessing them as they did the same. Olivia brought her hand to her mouth as she tried to cover the small smile that threatened to break free. He was acting like she had thrown him to the wolves but her team would accept him and work in a professional manner. While they had gotten ready that morning the one thing that seemed to ruffle him was meeting her team because he knew that they were a family of sorts. He had been worried about how they would react to him and while she had tried reassuring him she knew that actions spoke louder than words. They would come to enjoy his company if only just to tease her. He did not seem to know how to engage them but after a quick glance and wink in her direction he began introducing himself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Fitzgerald Grant III but please call me Fitz. I am very excited to be meeting all of you-especially since you are so close to my Liv. I also look forward to working with you and becoming whatever kind of spokesman I need to become to sell the company so long as my morals aren't compromised too much." He bounced his eye contact around so that everyone felt included in the conversation and he kept his tone steady, confident in his ability to speak in front of others.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Huck and I'll be working on the tech side." Huck inclined his head in a slight nod but didn't offer his hand. He was average height wearing khakis, Converse sneakers and a plaid shirt.

"I'm Quinn Perkins and you can usually find me working with Huck but I pretty much work wherever I'm needed since I'm kinda of new. I know I talk fast and I don't mean to but I just get so excited and well, look at you! Wow, you and Liv! That's amazing! But that's not for work so I don't know why I even mentioned that and I'm going to stop talking now." Quinn blushed lightly and quickly shook the hand that Fitz offered her.

"It's quite alright, Quinn. I don't mind that you know about Liv and I or that you brought it up." Fitz bent forward at the waist and lowered his tone in a dramatic whisper. "Now Liv, on the other hand, might mind but I think she'll lighten up over time." He pulled back to his full height and turned towards a tall, willowy redhead.

"Abby Whelan and I know all about you, Fitz. I would like to say I knew more personal details but I'm sure we'll manage to squeeze some out of you and Liv by the time we're done working together." Abby smiled at him before looking over his shoulder to wink at Liv who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Harrison Wright. I already know Liv and we yesterday so we can get started." Harrison stuck his hand giving Fitz's hand a strong shake before nodding.

* * *

Huck and Quinn had set up a mobile center in Fitz's office while Olivia, Abby and Harrison instructed Fitz-who was sitting behind his desk with his feet propped on his desk-on exactly what he needed to do to become a reliable spokesperson.

"When you are the company spokesperson, you are the face, voice and contact person for the company all rolled into one. Make your email and cell phone number available to the media and answer their calls in a timely fashion. You don't want to be the spokesperson who was 'unavailable for comment' when that negative story about your company runs in the local Sunday paper. You have to remain connected," Abby stated.

"Reporters and the public do not want to deal with a walking, talking manifestation of the company you represent. They want to deal with a living, breathing person. Don't be afraid to show some personality when talking to reporters or customers, or even when appearing on television and the radio. Be personable." This was from Harrison who joined Fitz as he watched Olivia pacing back and forth.

"Be quotable. Reporters loved interviewing CNN founder Ted Turner, because as often as not, he was likely to put his foot in his mouth or say something otherwise memorable," Harrison continued.

"As a spokesperson, the press and the public treats you as the authority on your company. If you hesitate or can't answer a question, your credibility drops in their eyes. Know your company inside and out, keep on top of industry trends, and anticipate questions before they are asked. And when you answer questions, answer with authority. Fitz, you have to be certain," Olivia added. She stopped short when Fitz reached out and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm listening, Liv, but it's getting difficult to not be distracted by your constant pacing." Fitz held her still and motioned for them to continue.

"If you don't know the answer to a question, be prepared to research answers and provide them later. If you receive a question that's hostile or out of left field, have an answer prepared to deflect such a question until you can come up with a response at a later time. Never say anything that is untrue or that you cannot be 100% sure about. We're going to need you to be flexible." Harrison paused and looked over to Abby who was now gazing out of the office windows.

"Anything to add, Abby?"

"I think we've covered the bases. Just remain sincere, consistent and credible and we shouldn't have many-if any-problems," Abby finished.

"We're neglecting one thing. It could be big or it could be nothing." Olivia turned so that she was facing Fitz before continuing.

"Are you the executive chairman? I know you're on the board but is that position available? Earning and retaining that position would lend more credence to selling you as the company spokesperson."

Fitz felt Liv give his hand a slight squeeze as he answered. "Unofficially, I suppose that I am but formally we currently don't have that position at the company. We can, however, call a meeting with the board to officially elect me to the position." Fitz raised his arm to check the time.

"I can have Louise schedule a meeting for some time after lunch, does that work for everyone?" Fitz looked around the room for responses and earned approving nods.

"Excellent. How about we break for lunch early. My treat," Fitz said with a warm smile.

* * *

After asking Louise to schedule the meeting they all left for lunch and headed to the restaurant the majority had voted for. Once the group settled in and ordered their food everyone seemed to embrace the brief chance to relax.

Fitz had pulled Olivia's chair near his and was resting his arm lightly across the back of it. Huck and Quinn were seated next to each other discussing how to build and setup a small mobile network. Harrison was whispering things in Abby's ear that were making her blush.

Olivia was happy for the break even though it was temporary. Talking about working together had one thing but actually going through with it and seeing it in action was stressing her out. She had known that the job would require a huge commitment from all of them but she seemed to be seeing both her personal world and her professional life clash in stunning technicolor. Her team was mapping out the steps required for Fitz to step into position as the new face of Grant Industries and the magnitude of that work was astounding to her. Yet, with every single step that was laid out she also saw the Fitz in her personal life being pulled away from her. He was the same man and she was the same woman at home but with the changes on the horizon how would they maintain the balancing act.

She already felt conflicted at just how much they would have to put into making him work as a client without adding the pressure of maintaining their personal relationship. He seemed far more secure than she was but he might have been putting on a good front. She needed to get up and pound out her thoughts by pacing or diving into a pool. Her temples began pounding and she blinked as the restaurant lights suddenly seemed far brighter than they had been a minute ago. Feeling the oncoming signs of a migraine she began sipping her water slowly and reached for her bag to search for some medicine. _Had she remembered to pack any migraine medicine?_

Fitz enjoyed getting out of the office and away from the pending responsibilities he would soon be taking on due to his new position. He knew that he seemed relaxed and calm to Liv and the team but it could not have been more far from the truth. His teeth were aching from the amount of pressure his grinding was causing. He felt invisible chains trapping him with every step that had been laid out. Was he really made for this? Was this worth not being CEO? Why did he feel responsible for the company's workers? He knew that as much as he wanted to run away and escape he would not turn his back on those he felt responsible for-especially if he could assist or improve the situation in any way.

It was a major fault-his altruism. He did not used to think of the consequences or the toll it look on his own life and resources but now that he had Liv he wanted more for her. He wanted her to feel settled in his life and not like she was a permanent second place holder. She came before him now. No matter how much he wanted to loosen his tie, toss his jacket and hit a heavy bag he wouldn't. This was bad. He knew it and he was picking up on Liv's frustrations. He knew that while she was kicking ass coming up with these plans for him at work she was being torn apart internally trying to separate and balance their personal life together. He needed to show her that he could make it work. That they could work through everything. Even though they had agreed verbally he was teetering on the edge of reason grasping onto his end range goal to keep him steady. Olivia was his end game. He wanted to intertwine their lives, share experiences, grow and build a family with her. She would make a fierce and excellent mother - the thought came unbidden into his mind - to their children. Their children. If he had not been sitting Fitz might have fallen to the ground with weakened knees. He pictured her glowing with a wonderfully round belly carrying their children. They would be well loved by them and gorgeous if they took after their mother.

Fitz was so caught up in his current train of thought that he almost missed seeing Olivia wince and shut her eyes in pain. She seemed to be experiencing a migraine. They were not usual occurrences but they were not rare for her. Reaching into his pocket he felt for the mini pill container he had begun carrying after learning about her migraines. He took out two pills and slid them into her hand. Knowing that having her hair pulled up-in her professional bun-added tension he began pulling out pins and her hair tie to free her hair.

Olivia accepted the migraine pills that Fitz placed in her hand. She had almost forgotten that he had begun carrying them just in case she began experiencing a migraine around him. She tossed the pills into her mouth and followed them with her water. She laid a hand on his thigh and squeezed gently as he undid her bun. The pressure in her head immediately lessened but her head still felt like it was being squeezed. When Fitz began massaging her neck she felt more of the tension in her body begin to dissipate.

Just when she thought he could not get any better he was once again proving why they worked so well together. Things just fell and clicked into place when they were near each other. He had known she was in pain, supplied medicine and began helping in other ways. Even in the office when she had been pacing in circles near his desk he had pulled her into his lap stilling her actions. Softly he had whispered that he had known something was wrong because she only paced in circles when something was wrong and that when she was merely thinking she paced back and forth. That simple statement had anchored her just well as his light grip on her had. It hadn't mattered that she was counting all the things that could go wrong for them both professionally and in private-he had instinctively known that she needed something to help calm the chaos even if it was only a temporary respite. He was so good to her. It did not matter how unsure she was of other things she had a new constant that she could count on in her life and it came in the form of Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

As the tension began to leave her shoulders Fitz leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. He raised his face to her ear and whispered,"It's going to be okay, Liv, don't worry, I'll take care of you. Nothing will come between us. Just relax and trust me to handle things. I won't let you down."

The food arrived and the chatter was light. Olivia told the team she was experiencing a migraine and they nodded, already knowing the toll it took on her. When asked if she would be returning to with them to sit in on the board meeting she said she would and stated that she would not let her migraine interfere when something this important was on the line. No one asked what she meant-they simply guessed she meant some combination of her relationship with Fitz and the fact that this was their biggest client yet.

* * *

When they arrived back at Grant Industries Olivia was still feeling unwell but still wanted to sit in on the upcoming meeting.

"Liv, you cannot sit in on the meeting. It will be fine, you won't miss a thing. Why don't you send Abby and Harrison in your stead? They can give you all the details," Fitz reasoned.

"I can sit just as well in that conference room as I can in your office, Fitzgerald. Do not push me," Olivia threatened.

"I don't have to push you, baby. Right now I could blow a feather in your direction and it could knock you over," Fitz teased. He held his hands together as if he was praying for her to listen.

"A feather? Oh really." She stopped as the pounding increased suddenly and her stomach began to feel uneasy. "You know what? I think I'll just go to your office and lay down. Abby and Harrison can sit in on the meeting and fill me in. Hear that, Fitz? I'm handling things."

"Yes, dear, I hear ideas as always." Fitz wrapped an arm around her as they all boarded the elevator. After laying Liv on the small couch in his office he lowered the privacy screens and dimmed the lights darkening the room for her.

"Liv, if you want Quinn and I can set something up so we can watch the meeting via video conference. It will only take a few minutes for us to set it all up." Huck offered the solution quietly while standing just off to her side.

"That would be great, Huck. Thank you." Olivia turned to face the screen he was setting up in front of her.

Satisfied with the compromise Fitz squatted beside Liv and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. He stroked her face with his fingertip and marveled at the strength of her. While suffering she was still willing to sacrifice her health to support him. He was falling deeper into the spell she was weaving over him. With all she did to keep him happy and stable the least he could do was take care of himself, for her. For their future.

After the meeting he would call it a day and take her home to properly see to her care. She would not want for anything. He smiled and kissed the fingers she had brought to his mouth.

"I love you, Livvie, when this is over I'll take you home and we'll relax and unwind." He had murmured it against her lips and his soft baritone soothed her.

Fitz pulled back and walked out of his office with Quinn, Abby and Harrison in tow.

* * *

The meeting had not started yet but Abby and Harrison took their seats on the side of the room while Quinn finished setting up the video conference. After doing a test to make sure it was working she took a seat by Abby.

Fitz was standing near the glass windows surveying the city in peace only to be interrupted when he heard his name being called. He turned to find Mellie standing across the room.

* * *

**Thank you for all the favorites, follows, reviews and views! OX**


	14. Chapter 14

Fitz closed his eyes after he turned and saw Mellie. She seemed to be excited to see him which did not make any sense given their last conversation. He immediately brought his mental guards up, not quite trusting her presence and how she was looking at him. He was grateful that they were not alone in the room-Olivia Pope & Associates was in the room aside from Olivia and Huck being upstairs-and caught Harrison's eyes, inclining his head slightly as he nodded in his direction.

Drawing in a deep breath and placing his hands in his pockets, Fitz swung his gaze back to Mellie.

"Mellie, how are you? I was not aware you would be attending this meeting."

"I'm doing just fine, Fitz. I will be attending all further board meetings-I now sit on the board on behalf of my family's business interests. I was expecting Ms. Pope to be in attendance as well, she must-"

Fitz cut her off, holding a hand up. "Liv is in the building but she should not be one of your concerns-business or otherwise. If, however, you are curious about anything regarding the current project I am part of I'm sure your questions will answered during this meeting by myself or the members of OPA seated by the door." He waved a hand in their direction.

"Oh, well, I'm sure this meeting will be very informative then. She and her associates do excellent work on the business side as I'm sure you'll find out." Mellie threw an absent glance behind her to acknowledge Harrison, Abby and Quinn.

"I have already seen evidence of just how hard they work. The company and I are in safe hands, no worries on that front. Was there anything else you needed to discuss?"

"Nothing else having to do with work. It can wait until the meeting is finished."

"Yes, it can wait, but, we will not be discussing anything else if it does not relate to business. We had this discussion before, Mellie."

Fitz slowly shook his head, turning away from her and pulled out his phone when it vibrated in his pocket. He smiled when he saw Olivia's name flash across the screen with a text message notification.

**Olivia: I like it when you handle things, baby. **

**Fitz: I have gotten much better at handling things since you've come into my life. How's your head?**

**Olivia: Still throbbing but the medicine is starting to kick in. **

**Fitz: Don't worry, I'll take care of things down here you just worry about relaxing. **

**Olivia: Bossy!**

**Fitz: Not bossy. Especially not with you-losing battle, LOL. I just don't like seeing you in pain. I hear more people coming in...I have to go now. Try not to stress, we'll be home sooner than you know it.**

Tucking his phone back into his pocket, Fitz moved to chat with Harrison and Abby while people filed into the room and took their seats.

"Are you ready for this, man?" When Fitz nodded, Harrison continued, "We'll be here if you need us. Good luck."

"Good luck? Harrison, you must not have been paying attention. Fitz clearly knows how to handle himself-besides he has Liv and us on his side," Abby said with a wink causing Fitz to laugh softly as Harrison shook his head.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Abby." He looked back at the table in the center of the room that was now full.

Time to get this over with Fitz thought with a sigh. Just breathe. Relax. He could this. He had to do this. People were counting on him to come through. He had to think about his future. Think about Liv and the future they would build. He pictured her in his mind and immediately felt a sense of calm wash over him by the time he took his seat at the opposite head of the table, facing his father.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I want this meeting to be quick and hopefully painless. As I am sure you are aware, managing Montgomery Contracting and it's subsidiaries along with our own is not difficult but the recent changes have caused speculation regarding Grant Industries. We are not simply a holding company-we produce our own goods and services. I understand that you were under the impression I would be taking over for Big Jerry once he stepped down but this is not the case. I have already appointed someone I think is beat suited for this position and it is my friend and colleague Tom Ford." Fitz paused and waved a hand in front of Tom to identify him, mainly for Mellie'a benefit since she had not met with him.

"However, I am not abandoning the company and was presented with an option to settle the views of potential stockholders and current holders. I will become the spokesperson of Grant Industries but in order to make this easier to understand the company and Big Jerry need to name me executive chairman. Are there any objections to this?" Fitz leaned back in his chair and rested his arm on the table, lightly strumming his fingers.

There were murmurs along both sides of table but the only ones that Fitz paid attention to were happening across the table with his father along Cyrus and Mellie who were seated on either side of him.

* * *

Big Jerry was proud of his son. Begrudgingly proud but proud nonetheless. He was stepping up in a major way and would not be abandoning the company or turning his back on his name.

They were not close and he wasn't delusional enough to believe that the fault belonged to his son. He had a part in making Fitz the man he was today. To Fitz's own credit he was just as stubborn as he was if not more so. One day he hoped to mend fences and become more than just civil.

He tuned in an out of Cyrus and Mellie's words.

"Good move for the company, Jerry, we should accept it while he's willing," Cy insisted, always the voice of reason.

"I agree with Cy, Jerry. But I think there should be some stipulations...perhaps I could get involved in some way. I want to get back into Fitz's life and this could be a better opportunity..." Mellie was pleading.

Big Jerry turned towards Mellie and admired her features as he tuned out the words being said to and around him. She was a classical beauty with strong features-especially her clear blue eyes, dimpled chin and dark brown hair.

He recalled just how brief her time had been with his son. He had introduced them since he was friends with her father and they had joked about them getting married to form a union as strong as a business merger. How foolish he had been to think his son would be manipulated in that way.

Fitz had been polite upon meeting her and the few times they had been out it had not seemed that he satisfied. He had not taken Mellie out to please his father; he had taken Mellie out because he had been bored and she was a temporary distraction.

It was not long before he had ended things and Big Jerry had gotten an earful of complaints from Mellie's father. In the early stages of the merger she had approached him and asked him to suggest that Fitz reconnect with her. He did not mind ruffling feathers but turning down a simple request from a beautiful woman had always been a hardship for him.

When he met his son for lunch a couple of months ago and brought up her name he was not surprised to get brushed off by Fitz. What had surprised him was how adamant he had been about separating him from his personal life.

No, Mellie was not for his son. Fitz could have been satisfied but he would not have been happy. He saw that now- especially after seeing him interact with Olivia Pope. Fitz had been tuned in to her during their meeting and after asking for privacy they had been holding hands and completing each others sentences. He had never seen his son like that and he had seen and felt their chemistry just as everyone in the room had.

He didn't know how long they had been involved but it was clear that Fitz was serious about her. He glanced over towards the wall and saw a few members of her team seated, watching those seated at the table. If her team was here it was a safe bet that she was somewhere in the vicinity as well. He wanted to speak to her and Fitz in the future.

With that thought settled in his mind, Big Jerry brought himself back into the conversation around him.

"It would be good publicity and he would spend most of his time representing us. I can't think of anyone better for this position. It's just a formality at this point," Cy stated.

"I think he would be great on camera and off. He's great at getting people involved and breaking down complex facts and figures into easy to digest bits of information." Mellie paused before continuing,"If he needs assistance I could even do some press with him-"

Big Jerry interrupted her. "That will not be necessary, Mellie. You are doing an outstanding of representing your company but Fitz probably won't be requiring any assistance from you or even me. He has a solid team behind him and they are the ones in charge of getting his feet planted. He can handle things on his own."

"All in favor of naming Fitzgerald the executive chairman?" Big Jerry directed the question to the rest of the members seated at the table.

* * *

The hands raised in a wave of approval and Fitz was surprised to see his father smiling at him. He seemed happy and proud of him.

Tom clapped a hand onto his back and congratulated him as everyone else have positive feedback to the newly acquired position.

It was finally done. One major thing had been dislodged from some of the figurative weight resting on his shoulders.

Executive chairman. The title held a purpose. The weight had been dislodged seemed to reform and settle as he thought about the lack of freedom he would have.

He would not just be Fitzgerald Grant the man-he would also be Fitzgerald Grant the face and voice of Grant Industries.

What would he have to change? Would he have free time? How flexible would his hours need to be? How much exposure would he need to submit to? He had already become a celebrity of sorts due to a combination of his wealth, looks and former bachelor life.

How would Liv deal with these changes? Would she even want to stick with him after seeing how much of a toll it took on them?

At the idea of her leaving him he felt a sliver of panic. He needed to get back to her. They would talk about everything when they got home. He had to make sure she knew exactly what he was thinking. He needed to know what she was thinking.

"Thank you all for the votes of confidence. I would like to conclude this meeting if no one has anything to add?" As Fitz looked around the table their were heads shaking.

"Great. Have a good day everyone." Fitz pushed his chair back and stood up, ready to leave.

"If I could have a quick moment of your time, Fitz, I would appreciate it." Mellie's voice snaked through the noise of people exiting the room.

Before he could turn her request down Big Jerry grabbed onto his shoulder and squeezed it.

"I would like to invite you and your lady, Ms. Pope, out to lunch when you're free Fitzgerald."

It was an interesting proposition to hear from his father who had never seemed interested in his personal life aside from pushing Mellie towards him. Fitz watched his father walk away with his mouth slightly open.

"Fitz, I wanted to talk to you about this new position. If you want any help with things, I will always be available to fulfill any of your needs any time."

"Mellie, you are focused I'll give you that. You're a sharp business woman and I would have to be blind to not notice your beauty. Believe me, it is flattering to be worthy of your attention but the only thing I need is for you to believe me when I say I'm not going down that road with you." Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling the beginning of a low grade headache.

"If you have anything to discuss during work hours I'm sure you would be better served talking with my father, Cyrus or Tom."

Turning away from her he saw Quinn retrieving the video conference equipment while Harrison and Abby were chatting. He slowed his breathing down and made a mental note to retrieve a water from his office fridge before leaving.

Once the four of them were in the elevator, Fitz immediately loosened his tie and leaned his head against the elevator wall.

"You did great, man. You're making our job so much easier." Harrison was spinning his phone again and Fitz wondered if he was conscious of that particular habit.

"I loved how you managed to shut Mellie down without turning into an asshole!" Abby exclaimed. "I should bake you some cookies. What's your favorite kind?"

"Probably chocolate chip but I have a huge sweet tooth so if it is baked and has sugar the chances are good on me eating it," Fitz explained laughingly. The thought of dessert pushed Liv back into the forefront of his mind and he smiled to himself.

* * *

Fitz and the others walked into his office, his eyes landing on Olivia was either resting her eyes or napping. She looked so peaceful that he did not want to disrupt her but they had to get back home so they could both unwind and talk.

"Livvie, sweetheart, are you awake?" He lowered his tone to a whisper, kneeling beside her.

She mumbled incoherently and her eyebrows were drawn together in worry. He rubbed the back of his hand against her soft cheek before gently cupping her face to press a feather light kiss against her lips.

"Livvie, we need to go home now. I'm going to carry you, okay?" He was still whispering but when she heard his voice this time she leaned towards him and rubbed her face into his hand nodding slightly.

Sliding his arms under her Fitz easily lifted her. He turned slowly and Quinn handed Olivia's purse to Fitz who grasped it in the hand under Olivia's legs.

"Before you all go...could one of you do me a favor and grab my keys for me? They're in my right front pocket and I could reach them but I don't want to have to put Liv down until I get to the car," Fitz whispered the request, looking around at the members of OPA.

Abby smirked moving forward but was stilled by Harrison laying a hand on her wrist, Quinn blushed and looked away. That left Harrison who was now shaking his head at Abby and Huck who had snuck up behind him. Before he turned around to ask Huck again he felt the keys being folded into his hand and saw Huck move to open the door.

Fitz adjusted slightly and Liv curled into him as they all settled into the elevator.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good evening, everyone."

He looked down at Liv napping peacefully in his arms hoping that her migraine would fade by the time they got back home. His own headache was fading and at the thought of his headache he shook his head slightly when he realized he had forgotten to grab a water. It was probably just dehydration and stress so when he got home he would get Liv settled in and get a quick workout in.

Walking into the parking garage he hit the remote start and unlocked the doors. He opened the passenger door and laid Liv into her seat and buckled her in. Surprisingly she had not woken up. She must have been exhausted from the pain of her migraine. He turned down the music and pulled out of his spot and made his way home.

* * *

After undressing Liv and tucking her into bed Fitz undressed, changing into his workout clothes. He went into the kitchen and downed a glass a water before he walked into his workout room, placing his earbuds in his ears.

Attacking the heavy bag seemed like the quickest way to unwind and take out his frustrations so he moved into position and began hitting it after he grabbed his tension he had felt during the meeting and after began to fade as his body began to break out in sweat. His muscles were beginning to tire and it was not until the sweat began to drop into his eyes that Fitz checked the time.

He removed his boxing gloves, moving away from the punching bag to jump rope for a few minutes. After jumping rope he began stretching to complete his cool down. Fitz rolled his neck and walked back into the bedroom, pleasantly surprised to see Liv sitting up.

"Hi." Her voice was soft and sleepy.

"Hi." He kept his voice low to avoid aggravating her migraine.

"How are you feeling, Liv?" Fitz knelt down beside her and grabbed the hand she held out to him.

"I'm feeling much better. I think once I shower and eat I'll be ready to join the land of the living," she joked.

"That's good to hear. You didn't miss much during the meeting. Lucky for you I'm in need of a shower myself so we can save water and shower together." He winked and began pulling her up with him as he stood.

"I want us to talk, Fitz."

"Me too. I've been thinking a lot of things over and I want to talk about how all of this will affect us now and in the future. I don't want you to worry about coming second in my life."

"Are you in my head right now? I swear that you're taking all of the thoughts from me and laying them out. I have some doubts but they aren't enough to make me leave this and end what we have. We'll adjust, baby, I know we will."

"Liv, you have no idea how great it is to hear to say those words. I just wanted to make it clear that you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. When I imagine having my own family it's you I see as my wife and mother of our children. I know this seems fast but I've experienced enough in my life to know that you don't have time to waste when something is this good. I love you, Livvie."

"I love you too, Fitz." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled back when she gripped his sweat stained back.

"I think it's time for us to shower, baby."

"I can think of some ways for you to work up a sweat so you can earn that shower..." Fitz trailed off and winked at her before tossing her over his right shoulder.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, I'm working on a normal update schedule. Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows! OX**


	15. Chapter 15

Once in the bathroom he hit the panel near the entrance of the shower and warm water began falling, fogging up the glass shower.

Gently lifting her off of his shoulder, Fitz set Olivia down in front of him. He surveyed her up and down with a look that was equal parts love, lust, and possession. He removed his sweat stained clothes and tossed them into the hamper while Liv lifted the shirt she had slept in and tossed it into the same hamper.

He stepped into the shower, tugging her along with him and pulled the glass door shut. In seconds, she was in his arms with the water gliding down over them, and he began kissing her with a hunger that matched her own. His hands roved over her backside. He fondled her ass and massaged her back. He broke the kiss and rubbed her cheek with his and whispered that he wanted her.

Fitz moved Liv against the tile wall and then cupped her face in his hands. He rubbed his thumb across her lips then kissed her again gently. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked down her body, watching the water sluice down it.

She felt his hands on her head, massaging her scalp and temples. He was right behind her, their bodies barely touching. He massaged the top of her head, then, with both hands on either side of her head, he massaged back from her temples, behind her ears and down to her neck. He worked his hands back up to her temples, retracing the same route.

She could feel his hardness pressed against her as his rough hands moved and stroked her lower back, squeezing her bottom; her body instantly responded; she could feel the wetness between her thighs at his touch.

They smiled at each other, and he brought his mouth down to meet hers and kissed her deeply. She brought one hand up to stroke his hair as she slung one leg around his brawny hip, rubbing herself against his erection. She moaned, aching to take him deep inside of her. Instead, he used his hands to spin her around so that her back was facing him and her front was in the hot stream of water from the shower.

He soaped up his hands and slipped them up and down over her breasts and belly. He slid his hands up and cupped her breasts, feeling their weight in his hands. She arched her back against him as he squeezed her breasts with both hands and teased her nipples between his thumb and forefinger.

Leaving one hand to fondle her breasts, his other hand roamed slowly downward, fingers brushing between her thighs to part her slick, wet lips, teasing her swollen clitoris lightly with his fingertips as she cried out and parted her legs, wanting more. He applied more pressure and began massaging her in slow circular motions with his fingertips. He quickened his rhythm and began rubbing the tip. She found herself begging him not to stop. He knew exactly how to touch her to send her over the edge, and soon she could feel her body tensing before waves of pleasure washed over her.

Her legs felt weak, and she leaned against his body for strength. She could feel his hardness against her and she longed to taste him. She arched her neck back and kissed his lips.

"I want you in my mouth," she whispered in his ear between kisses.

Wrapping her hand around his girth, she felt him twitch at her touch. She stroked her hand up and down his shaft, enjoying the velvety feel of his flesh; then knelt down in the shower and gazed at his member with a sigh of appreciation. He did have a delicious looking cock. Rock hard and perfectly proportioned. Noticing the droplets of moisture that had formed on his head, she leaned in to gently lick them off. She loved how wet he got. Still grasping him with her hand she took him in her mouth, the salty, sweet taste of him making her feel a familiar tingle between her thighs.

Even though he had pleasured her only moments before, she could feel her excitement mounting. The warmth of her mouth on him made him moan. Hungry for him, she tried to take all of him in her mouth at once, but was unable to. Moaning with him still in her mouth, she began working her hand up and down him while she sucked him and teased the underside of his shaft with her eager tongue. Her muffled moans echoed his as her heart began to quicken. She wanted to taste him as he exploded in her mouth, but she also wanted to take her time and savor every inch of him.

Slowly, she pulled her mouth off him, and began swirling her tongue around his swollen head while her hand slipped up and down his shaft. Quickening the pace with her hand, she began using her tongue on the underside of his shaft. She reached back and stroked his balls lovingly, they felt heavy and full. Taking the length of him back into her mouth, she began to suck him harder as her hand gently stroked his sack.

Picking up her pace, she began sucking furiously as her hand squeezed his shaft and pumped him in perfect rhythm with her mouth. After a few moments, she could feel him swell even more in her mouth, moaning as his breath grew ragged. She could feel herself getting wetter in anticipation.

At this point she didn't know who craved his release more, her or him. She released another deep moan with him still inside her mouth. This seemed to send him over the brink and she felt her mouth being filled with bursts of his sweet, salty nectar. Eagerly, she tried to swallow it all as he came, but there was too much and she could feel it hot on the back of her throat and a small bit escaping her mouth. When he was spent, she gently withdrew her mouth and gave his member a soft kiss goodbye. Until next time.

Standing up, she reached behind him to grab his soap, kissing him as she leaned in close. She used the bar of soap to create lather between her palms then proceeded to soap his body, lovingly rubbing his muscles with her hands.

Fitz rinsed off before kneeling down in front of her. When she felt his hot breath between her legs, it made her shudder. He brought his mouth down on her most sensitive spot. The feel of his mouth gently sucking her and teasing her made her gasp. God, he was good at that. He slid his finger inside her; the added sensation made her arch her back as she pushed her pelvis toward his hand. Soon, the swirling of his tongue and the rhythmic motion of his finger had the pleasure building inside of her until she felt herself exploding in pulsating bliss, her body tightening and contracting around his finger. When she was finished, he gently blew on her, sending little shivers down her spine.

* * *

True to his word, Fitz had been creative when helping Liv work up a sweat so that their shower would be worth the water being used. Afterwards they had both thrown on comfortable clothes-with Liv choosing a simple black tank top with soft black shorts while Fitz had thrown on some baggy black shorts with a black undershirt.

Thoroughly relaxed and migraine free, she stood near him at the stove sautéing chopped vegetables while he was getting the chicken cutlets prepared. Not too long ago he had pounded them but now it looked like he was stuffing them with something. His long fingers moved with precision and none of his movements were wasted. Those hands of his had magical qualities and worked miracles.

Olivia turned her attention back onto the vegetables that seemed ready for their dinner. She turned off the burner, covered the pan and settled it to the warming burner. When that was done she slipped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against his back. The smell of him made her pulse quicken. He did not usually wear cologne yet the scent of him had a dizzying affect on her. It was a heady combination of his clean soap, warm sun drenched skin, and the woodsy scent of the forest that somehow joined together to form his unique scent.

"How much longer can I expect you to torture those chicken parts?" She joked, trying to hide her smile in his undershirt.

"These 'chicken parts', as you so eloquently put them, are not being tortured. They're being handled with care by a professional." He paused for effect.

"Now, if they had been left in your care...well, then we might call that torture. We might even have to call the fire department," he said, teasingly.

"That's not funny, Fitz! I am not THAT bad of a cook! I've yet to burn anything on the stove-"

He interrupted, playfully. "But you nearly caused a fire in the microwave trying to fix popcorn. I haven't forgotten yet, Liv."

"I did not! That was a freak accident and I still think we should call the manufacturer and report the defect. I'm convinced that their will be at least one major lawsuit, lots of litigation and big payout. We should look into it."

Placing the chicken into the oven, Fitz set the timer then washed his hands before wrapping his arms around Olivia. He settled her on the couch before following her down. He reversed their positions so that he stretched his length across the couch, lifting her body to cover his so that she settled between his thighs.

"This has got to be the best way to relax. Don't you agree, Fitz?" She laid her head flat on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I'm not sure if this is the BEST way to relax but it is probably in my top ten ways to relax-most of which seem to include you in one way or another interestingly enough. You're the best medicine and you're my home and refuge." He settled one hand onto her ass and let the other massage his fingers into her curly hair.

"Did I mention that I love when your hair is curly, Livvie?"

"Yes, you've told me and I love that you love my curls. Have I told you that I love your curls?" She reached up to grab a fistful and tugged gently.

"You haven't really said the words but I can tell when you grab them that you enjoy having them there," he laughed.

She tugged his hair not so gently at his laughter before snuggling closer to him. His massage was relaxing her and she could feel the edges of sleep threatening to overtake her just as the timer went off for their chicken. She moaned in protest when Fitz slid his body from under hers to prepare their returned a few minutes later, setting their plates on the coffee table before walking back to grab water for them to drink.

Liv was resting with her eyes closed when she smelled vegetables being teased under nostrils. Popping her eyes open she readied herself to take a bite of the food that was being held in front of her. Fitz brought the fork to her mouth and she bit into the food pulling it off the fork delicately.

"How are the veggies?"

"They're great, because I made them. Why are you making me taste them first? Afraid I ruined them, Fitz?"

"What? No, I didn't think they were ruined. I tried them before I fixed our plates-that is why I piled so much on my plate. They taste great. Pretty soon, I'll have to promote you to permanent sous chef." He winked, motioning towards the plate closest to her.

"Hmmmm, that sounds like an interesting proposition. What are some of the benefits of the position? I might make it a full time gig if you don't low ball me with a crappy offer."

"The benefits? They include room, board, working with one of the best chefs in the world-moi, of course, and shared sleeping arrangements. You will not only be my partner in the kitchen but outside of it as well." His cerulean gaze zeroed in on her brown doe eyes and she felt the weight behind his words, understanding the hidden meanings.

"That is quite the list of benefits," she sputtered, coughing as some of the food she was chewing went down the wrong pipe.

"Did I mention you get exclusive rights to the kitchen facilities? You don't even need to quit your current job. The hours will continue prior to and after your normal work hours. Anything that I have, will be yours if you want it and if I don't have it we can acquire it. You will never want for anything while you're with me. I will remain loyal to you exclusively and nothing will break in between us. How's that for an offer, Livvie?" His baritone voice had lowered an octave, as he placed his plate back onto the coffee table, awaiting her answer.

"You already know my answer, Fitz. Of course, I'll take the position. Besides, I still have a long way to go in the kitchen," she said with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.

"I agree about you having a long way to go in the kitchen, but I'm holding you to that answer, Liv." He placed a finger underneath her chin, tipping her face up to touch his lips to hers, nibbling lightly.

Slow, smoldering desire flared into urgent demand. His body burned for her, an unmerciful, relentless, savage need. She was his refuge. His secret sanctuary that gave him energy and added strength. She centered him, forcing him to focus on what was truly important.

Her mouth opened to his and he tasted the sweet, warm taste of her, offering her himself in return. He cupped her face as he explored leisurely while flames of desire fanned inside of him, threatening to take over. He pulled back reluctantly but was satisfied when he saw the slightly dazed look on Liv's face.

He sat back and watched her for a moment, contemplating taking her on the couch but dismissed the idea knowing that they needed to finish their meal, relax for a bit and get a good night's rest.

Liv elbowed him lightly. "Eat up before your food gets cold."

"I bet I'll finish my plate before you do," Fitz said.

She set her fork down on the plate."What do I win if I finish first?"

Fitz picked up his plate and grabbed his fork. "Whatever you want. Winner's choice. Does that sound like a fair deal?"

"You're on," she replied with a grin before she began attacking the food on her plate.

It was close but even with the head start that she had gotten, Fitz had blown her out of the water finishing her plate and working on washing the dishes. She walked into the kitchen, plate in hand with her head hung low in defeat.

Olivia did not like to lose at anything, especially not when a bet was of some sort was involved. The only reason she had gone through with the bet was that she trusted Fitz and knew he would not push her out of her comfort zone much, if at all. She didn't have to worry about him trying to take advantage of her. She handed him her dishes and began drying the ones in the dish rack that had just been washed.

Fitz had no idea what reward he would choose for winning the bet. He was still a bit shocked that Liv had even agreed to the bet but he guessed that her competitive streak had gotten the best of her. She usually won when it came to UNO and Scrabble but he usually won when they played Monopoly or gin rummy.

He realized that they had not set any restrictions or deadlines on the winner's choice. "Liv, I know this is after the fact, but did you have any restrictions or deadlines for my choice?" He finished washing up the last dish and handed it to her.

"No restrictions so long as none of us gets seriously injured. As far as deadlines...so long as I can remember this bet-and my loss-you can collect. I don't plan on making any other food bets with you, mister." She glared at him, the loss still stinging her.

He held up his hands. "Whoa, it was a fair bet. You had almost half of your plate gone and I had barely even started eating. I can't help that the food was good or that I worked up an appetite earlier. In fact, we both work appetite..."

"Okay, okay. I give. Yes, we were both hungry but I forgot just how fast you manage to shovel food into that bottomless pit you call a stomach." She barely managed to stifle a yawn as she finished drying the last dish, handing it to him to put away.

Fitz grabbed the edge of her tank top and tugged, pulling her to him. He brushed his mouth back and forth over hers in small, coaxing caresses.

"It's not a bottomless pit, Liv. I work out a lot and expending large amounts of energy requires fuel. Food is fuel for me so I don't take it lightly. Next time, we'll bet on a more even playing field, what do you say to that?" He asked, swinging her up into his arms as he walked into the bedroom.

"It sounds like I'll be earning a bet of my own after our next Scrabble game."

"Hey, I said an even playing field. We both know that you'll wipe the floor with me in Scrabble, Liv."

"Maybe I can work in a handicap for you, she teased and gasped as Fitz dropped her onto the bed.

He lifted his undershirt over his head, and pulled off his shorts, walking towards the bed in his boxer briefs.

"Handicap? Trying to bruise my ego, eh? I'll show you that I don't need a handicap," he promised, pulling her towards him.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Thanks again for the favorites, follows and reviews. It all keeps me motivated-especially reviews. This story _should_ be updated every Friday until it ends. OX**


	16. Chapter 16

During the next couple of months that followed Fit'z sous chef offer to Olivia she began moving more of her things into his place and it basically changed into their home. There was more than enough space and Fitz seemed eager to make room for her things to gain placement next to his. The ties that held them together were becoming stronger. It was a growing experience for both since neither had lived with anyone since their college days.

Long hours at work made it more evident to both that the time they shared outside of work needed to be cherished and that was what exactly what happened.

Olivia took her sous chef position seriously and picked up a good set of cooking skills while working in the kitchen with Fitz, who had proven to be a very patient instructor. They even made it a point to watch cooking shows at least one night per week so that they could pick up additional cooking tips and learn new recipes for them to try out during the week.

* * *

Fitz's new work schedule was becoming settled and he was handling the social and press aspects surprisingly well. The biggest surprise had come during a television interview with Kimberly Mitchell-not about the company but profiling him as an independently wealthy, philanthropic business man. The interview was taking place in the living room of their home and Olivia was sitting off to the side watching with Harrison and Abby while Huck and Quinn were set up in the study working on something else. Fitz was wearing dark blue slacks with a dark blue V-neck sweater and light blue dress shirt underneath it.

**KM:** Thank you for agreeing to this last minute interview, Mr. Grant, I know your schedule has been very busy as of late. Your home is lovely.

**FGIII:** Thank you, Kimberly, for agreeing to this schedule change. I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer since you had been patient during this transitional period. Please, call me, Fitz.

**KM:** Alright, Fitz, let's get started. You're a well known advocate for many charities but your work with the Innocence Project has been particularly interesting, how did you become involved with that organization?

**FGIII**: Well, the miscarriage of justice has always interested me particularly since innocent people lose themselves to a system that has accountability issues. Human error is one of the main factors but with increasing technology and those fighting to prove the innocence of those convicted of crimes they did not commit, the scales seem to be tipping in our favor and helping right wrongs. It is an ongoing battle but one I gladly give my time to support.

**KM:** Did your background play a deciding role in shaping the man you've become? Can you pinpoint any particular experiences that have signaled changes in you?

**FGIII:** I would say that my background carried the most influence on me while I was young but by the time I had become a teenager I had already formed my own ideas about the man I wanted to be and the life I wanted to lead. Sitting in the shadow of Big Jerry was not an easy task but I was not foolish enough to believe I was living a hard life or that everything should be handed to me. Finding my own path was something I was determined to do and after college, joining the Navy and becoming a pilot reinforced my desire to help people-especially those who were not in control of their situations.

**KM:** How has becoming executive chairman of Grant Industries changed your life?

**FGIII:** Well, it has become infinitely more interesting. My day to day work life is very flexible and I never quite know what to expect but I like the spontaneity of it. Something I have had to adapt is keeping my work phone near me at all times.

**KM:** What aspects of your life have been the most affected by this change?

**FGIII:** Most aspects of my life have been adjusted to this new shift in my professional life. Personal time is very important to me but remaining available for the job is a newly added obstacle I've had to tackle.

**KM:** Speaking of your personal life, you've been on popular eligible bachelor lists before, is there anything you can share about your relationship status?

**FGIII:** As a matter of fact, I can share something. I'm happy to say that you should no longer find me on any of those bachelor lists because I am off the market and devoted to a wonderful woman.

**KM:** Really? I'm sure you're aware there has been some speculation about a couple women in your life. Care to elaborate on the lucky lady? I'm sure viewers will be interested in knowing.

**FGIII:** I'm more than happy to share if she is. _*Fitz looks over to where Olivia is sitting, tilting his head as he raises his eyebrows in invitation*_

**KM:** How can we make that happen? Do we need to get her on the phone?

**FGIII:** No, she's in the room right now. We've talked about this and now seems just as good a time as any to make the official announcement. I'm in a relationship with Olivia Pope, can she join the interview? She looks ready to strangle me and I think things will go a bit better if I can hold her.

**KM:** Ms. Pope, please join us. We insist.

**FGIII:** She said it not me, Livvie. She said "we" not Fitz. Now to elaborate on the question about how work affects my personal life...well, right now there is an overlap since Olivia and her associates have helped ease me into my new role as executive chairman. They came up with the plans, marketing strategies and they've helped me become comfortable with my own voice and kept me in line with what should and should not be done or said so that the company is not damaged. _*Fitz stood up and sat down with her, interlacing their fingers as he brought their hands near his lap*_

**KM:** That must be frustrating having to strike a balance between work and your personal life when you are so close. Who deals with it best so far?

**FGIII:** So far? I would have to say that, Liv, is handling all of this like a champ. We've both have had to make adjustments but she just rolls with the punches. There are days I just want to bang my head against the wall in frustration but she is there and helps get me back on track. She keeps me in line and helps me remain focused. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without her. _*Fitz brought their joined hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of Liv's hand*_

**OP:** Really? I think he seems to be handling the balance better but looking from where I'm sitting now, I'm not quite sure about that. Kimberly, please call me, Olivia.

**KM:** How much longer will you be working with Fitz and his company,Olivia?

**OP:** We are actually wrapping up our time with Fitz's campaign but we may consult from time to time for him or on behalf of Grant Industries but it is still to early to discuss our future involvement with the company at this point in time.

**KM:** How do you feel about that, Fitz?

**FGIII:** I feel great either way. I love working with Liv and her team. When we're at work it's great but I have to admit that we're even better together outside of business.

**KM:** Your relationship with your father has been in the spotlight and there was speculation that you would be leaving the company when you did not accept the CEO position from him. How has your relationship with your father been since taking on this new position in the company?

**FGIII:** Actually, my relationship with Big Jerry has never been better. There was some friction when I turned down the CEO position but when I accepted this new role he was glad to see that the Grant legacy would not end with him so to speak.

**KM:** That's great for you. It sounds like everything in your life is going well. Anything else to share with the viewers?

**FGIII:** Just one more thing, Kimberly, I want everyone watching to know that it is never too late to redirect your focus and follow your heart. Don't forget that work isn't everything and be sure to enjoy the people closest to you and let them know what they mean to you.

**OP:** Fitz, you're beginning to sound like a poet. _*Olivia bumps into him lightly with her shoulder*_

**FGIII:** I follow my inspiration. The love I have for you leads and I go along stringing words together. Besides, I was being honest.

**OP:** I know you were, Fitz. Oh! I apologize. I almost forgot we were still on camera.

**FGIII:** I can make you forget, Liv. _*Fitz whispers into her ear and pulls back from her slightly and winks at Kimberly*_

**KM:** That concludes this interview, perhaps you'll have a follow-up interview with us one day.

**FGIII:** I think that can be arranged, Kim. There will probably be some big announcements in the future. Thank you again._ *Fitz smiled, turning slightly to kiss Olivia on her forehead*_

**OP:** Thank you for allowing me to join the interview. I realize it was probably a bit unorthodox.

**KM:** No, thank you both! It was wonderful having you join the interview, Mrs. Grant-I mean, Olivia. I'm sorry, it just slipped!

**OP:** It's quite fine, really. _*Olivia elbowed Fitz whose smile had broadened at hearing Kimberly call her Mrs. Grant_

* * *

Fitz was looking in the mirror adjusting his tie for the thousandth time in the last five minutes as he talked to Olivia who he knew was getting ready behind him.

"Are you sure you want to do this lunch? We don't have to go, I was just humoring his request, I didn't really expect you to agree to it, Livvie."

"Fitzgerald, is that a whine I detect in your voice?" Her tone was teasing and she took a moment to watch him fumble with his tie.

"That was not the sound of whining. I'm a grown man, we do not whine. I was merely complaining," he insisted.

"You don't have to wear a tie, Fitz, it's casual. Why are you acting like this is a big deal?"

"Because this IS a big deal. It's monumental. I never expected to get along with Big Jerry after years of us barely tolerating each other and when he mentioned having lunch with us I thought he was kidding. Imagine my surprise at him continuing to bring up the lunch invitation-it's still hard to come to terms with this change in him. Who knows what his motives are? What if he tries to-"

Olivia strode in front of him, pulling his face down to silence him with a kiss that they instinctively began to deepen. She pulled back slightly, stroking his hair. "Calm down, Fitz, he's just a man who happens to be your father. You've told me about your history but it sounds like he really wants to mend fences and nurture a more positive relationship between the two of you. We'll be there together so if he says or does anything that even hints at foul play we will tackle that problem if it arises."

He rested his forehead against hers, running his hands over the slope of of her shoulders and down to torso until they rested on her waist, pulling her into him.

"You are amazing. I barely even remember how I managed before you came into my life, Liv. I think I'll skip the tie, they make me feel like I'm suffocating anyway," he said as he lifted his shirt collar, loosening his tie before tossing it onto the dresser.

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Everywhere, you say? I can think of a few places I'd like to visit..."

"We don't have time for any extended visits right now, Fitz," she reasoned.

"I know. Just...give me a minute. Let's just take sixty seconds for ourselves."

"One minute," she agreed, looking into his cerulean gaze, watching as it darkened slightly.

Fitz felt the world begin to fade into the background as he stared into Olivia's chocolate brown eyes. The weeks following the interview had been busy as OPA prepared to wrap up their assignment with him and Grant Industries. He had gotten used to waking up together, getting ready for the day and being in the same work environment. Ending the work day together and then coming home for dinner and relaxing with her was a routine he did not see himself getting tired of.

He had yet to collect on the food bet he had won but Olivia had gained a victory of her own through a vicious game of Monopoly. She had cornered the best properties from the start and gained her monopolies quickly gouging Fitz for rent. He had ended up selling properties back to the bank just to try and pay her off. The final straw had come when he was near Boardwalk; he was hoping to roll a big number to pass go and collect his money but he rolled a low number and ended up paying out the last of his funds for Boardwalk taxes. Olivia had taken the win graciously without rubbing it in too much, making it easy for Fitz to concede his loss.

With this next week marking the end of their working relationship he had begun planning the Disney vacation trip they had talked about before. She seemed to have forgotten about the vacation but he looked forward to reminding her later on after the lunch was done.

Olivia could not believe how much things had changed for her this year-especially the months since she had met Fitz. Gaps she had not been aware of had been filled and through the time and experiences they shared it seemed their lives were bound permanently. The threads connecting them weren't visible but they were there in small touches that had become second nature, set sleeping habits, inside jokes along with mental and emotional connections that didn't require words. They just got each other. She hoped it would not fade over time.

How they had managed to work through things together still baffled her at times but she had stopped questioning things when it came to them. Individually they each commanded power in their own right but together everything multiplied and their focus narrowed helping them overcome any obstacles that stood in their way.

They were overdue for a break and she thought about the bet she had earned from a well played game of Monopoly. Fitz still had not called in his marker yet and she wasn't sure what she would use hers for yet either. Maybe she would wait for him to collect on his bet and then counter with her own. It seemed like a decent plan but it would probably be counter intuitive. When the time came she would know what to do and what to ask for.

"Come on, let's get going. The sooner we get there the sooner the lunch will be over and then I get you all to myself." Fitz pressed a kiss to her forehead, grabbing her hand as he picked up his jacket and keys.

* * *

Big Jerry walked into the restaurant and waited to be led over to the table where Fitz and Olivia sat. When he neared the table he could not help noticing how close they sat next to each other and how caught up in each other they were. It wasn't until he was seated that they pulled their gazes away from each other to acknowledge his presence.

"Big Jerry, lovely to see you this afternoon," said Olivia with a slight inclination of her head.

"Thank you, Olivia. Fitzgerald, thank you as well for agreeing to this lunch."

"No thanks necessary. We weren't avoiding this, we've just been busy. So, was there anything in particular you wanted to discuss?" Fitz asked.

"Nothing work related if that's your concern. I want to get to know the man you've become since our relationship has not been the best. I am also very interested in your relationship with the lovely, Ms. Pope."

"What do you know to know? I'm sure you'll understand why I don't plan on sharing excessive details about my relationship with Olivia. I can tell you that she won't be going anywhere any time soon if that was something you were going to inquire about," Fitz stated.

"I admire that, son, I do. Your relationship should remain private-"

Fitz interrupted him, slicing his hand through the air. "Are you suggesting that I keep Olivia in the shadows like some sort of secret? That is not the type of relationship we have nor will it become that."

Olivia felt the tension radiating off of Fitz and rubbed her hand on his thigh before reaching for his hand, interlacing their fingers. She knew where he stood regarding their relationship but she wanted him to calm down so they could hear Big Jerry out uninterrupted.

Under the table she tugged him towards her and brought her lips to his ear when he leaned over. "Fitz, let him finish what he's saying, okay, baby? We have to hear him out before jumping at every little thing he says."

His shoulders relaxed at her words and he squeezed the fingers tangled with his gently. Liv was right. He wasn't really listening to what Big Jerry was saying. It was normal to expect subterfuge when dealing with father-this softer, honest man was not the one he had grown to know over the years.

"I apologize, Jerry, for interrupting you. Old habits , you know, please continue."

"No offense taken, son, I deserve it. I was saying that I agree that certain aspects of your relationship should remain private. I was not suggesting that either of you should hide your involvement or what you feel. Someone would have to be blind not to see what's between the two of you. I've been around many years and I can honestly say that I've only witnessed it a handful of times. You should cherish that bond. I know your mother would be very proud to see the woman who is your match. The interview with Kimberly Mitchell was great to see, honestly. Watching you talk about your life and interests was good but when Olivia came over to join you the interview changed. You became a different man with her and that's the man I want to get to know. Simple as that."

Temporarily taken aback at his father's words Fitz sat in silence as his words were absorbed. He didn't know that he even watched any of the interviews Fitz had done in the last few months, let alone the Kimberly Mitchell one. Thinking back to it, he recalled the surreal feeling that came from watching himself and Olivia televised on screen from the same couch. He had jokingly begun referring to her as Mrs. Grant partly to see her flustered and to remind her of his intentions.

When words continued to escape him Olivia spoke up. "Jerry, that is very kind of you to say. We appreciate your support of our relationship and would like to continue getting to know you."

"Yes...dad. Your support means a lot. I didn't know you watched the interview either," Fitz said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, yes. If I know you're going to be interviewed-whether it's for an article or on television-I make it a point to watch or read it. It was your mother that started a scrapbook and I just continued the tradition. I realize things can't change over night but I wanted to let you know I will no longer interfere in your life in any harmful ways. I simply want to get to know the both of you and any future grandchildren..." Big Jerry trailed off in a light, hopeful tone.

"Ahhh..."Fitz couldn't finish his sentence and looked to Olivia for guidance.

"I'm sure there will be more lunches and maybe some dinners. As far as grandchildren, those will come in time. Now, gentleman, how about we order lunch now that the boring stuff is out of the way?"

Fitz and Big Jerry both laughed at her candor and Fitz waved the waiter over with images of Olivia with their kids running through his mind.

* * *

**Sorry, I'm late but the end is near for this story. Probably two more chapters (including an epilogue) but I'm debating on leaving the ending open to revisit this version of Olitz. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! OX **

**If you're following my other story (The Finish), it should be updated on Monday. **


	17. Chapter 17

"Liv! Come on! We are already behind schedule!" Fitz made it a point to jingle his keys loudly in her direction as frustration seeped through his voice.

"We are not late, Fitzgerald! I'm never late. I just seem to have misplaced some things and I want to make sure we haven't forgotten anything," she explained, moving things around in her suitcase.

"That was your excuse last night and I might have believed you about something being forgotten if you had not made it a point to pack your bags weeks before we finalized the vacation time. If we forgot anything we can just stop by a store and get a replacement. I'm almost 100 percent certain that we have everything," he reasoned.

His words gave her pause and she looked around her currently open suitcase. "Almost 100 percent? That sounds very confident. Care to make things interesting?" She laced the question with sweetness, aiming to disarm him.

"I'll agree to almost anything if it will get us out of here and down into the car in the next five minutes, Liv," he promised.

"How about a wager? You're pretty convinced we haven't forgotten anything so let's bet on your confidence. I will shut my suitcase right now if you agree to the terms."

"Done deal. I look forward to pocketing another win, Livvie. Need help with your bags?"

She shut the suitcase and zipped it close. "I have the little bag and this one has wheels so I should be fine but thanks for offering, Fitz. Once we get down to Florida we'll see who wins the bet," she said with a small laugh.

Fitz shouldered his duffle bag, walking over to wrap an arm around Olivia. "I look forward to collecting on it," he whispered into her ear.

Olivia shivered slightly even though she tried to disguise her reaction to him. He was potent to her senses. All it took sometimes was a word, a glance, a touch or his nearness. Just when she thought she was getting used to being with him and appreciated he would do something that made her heart pound faster while sending butterflies flying inside of her.

Would her reaction to him ever diminish? She had a feeling that the heat between them would always remain-banked just lying in wait to ignite. It was heady, knowing the power and desire that was shared between the two of them.

Fitz felt Olivia shudder and stifled a groan from escaping him. She was so responsive to him and he reacted the same way to her. Every single time he saw her she took his breath away. Every look she sent him caused awareness to pinprick across his skin. When he saw a smile that she reserved strictly for him his insides turned to mush. When she touched him-no matter how brief-he had to fight the physical desire that threatened to take them both over.

It had never been like this before with anyone else. He doubted there was anyone that could do this to him. They were made for each other. Every silence shared, every sentence they completed for one another...the strength of their connection shined through and it only seemed to strengthen with time.

This trip was the next step to solidifying their relationship. By the end of the trip they would be taking a big step toward the next phrase of their lives together and Fitz could not wait.

He had barely managed to restrain himself ever since the Kimberly Mitchell interview. Hearing her being addressed with his last name attached had sent a surge of pride through him. It had not bothered her at all and he couldn't keep the smile off of his face at that fact. Then a few weeks later at lunch with his father the thought of having children had not been off putting to her. Everything was in place down in Florida and the arrangements had been made. He had big plans for his Livvie and hopefully they would blow any expectations she had about the trip out of the water.

"Come on, sweet talker, lock up. I'm more than ready to see that Florida sunshine."

"Me too, Livvie. More than you know," Fitz said with a wink as they walked out and he locked the door.

* * *

Closing the trunk of the car, Fitz turned to Olivia and said," Okay, Liv, the gas tank is sitting on full. Let's start the final pre-launch checklist."

"Yes, sir!" She joked as she sat down in the passenger seat and Fitz closed her door.

He opened his door and started the car to check the car's headlights and signals. Walking around the car he looked for any spills underneath and made sure the tires were good. Even though he had just taken it in earlier that week he did not want to leave anything to chance if he could help it.  
Convinced that everything was to his satisfaction Fitz returned to the driver's seat and closed his door.

"The car looks good for the trip. Snack check?"

"Snacks are in the back seat and within reach."

"Music check?"

"We have CDs, satellite radio, Pandora and our iPods. I think we're covered, Fitz," Olivia said with a laugh.

"Co-pilot ready?"

"Ready when you are."

"Let's get this show on the road. Music please?"

"I've got just the thing," she assured him as she plugged her iPod into the aux input and Tony Toni Tonè flooded the car.

"Great choice. Okay, we'll be driving a while but the plan is to stop in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina and rest overnight and we will make it to Orlando the next day between mid-morning and early afternoon depending on when we leave."

She leaned over to him and kissed his lips. "I am along for the ride, Fitz,"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear, Livvie." He leaned his forehead against hers for a minute before pulling back and refocusing on the car.

* * *

Two refueling stops and one lunch later they found themselves about a couple of hours north of Myrtle Beach.

"Look, Fitz, a strawberry farm! Let's get some strawberries. It's been years since I've been picked fresh strawberries," Liv said excitedly.

"What my woman wants, my woman gets. We'll pick strawberries until the farm sends us away if you'd like," he said, jokingly.

"Have you ever picked strawberries, Fitz?"

"I can't say that I have but I do enjoy the taste of those plump, juicy..."

Olivia interrupted. "Fitz!"

He got off of the exit ramp, following the signs until they pulled up in front of the farm. "Strawberries, Livvie. What else did you think I was referring to?"

She snorted at his seemingly innocent statement. "You and I both know that you weren't just referring to the fruit."

"I am shocked that you're casting such aspersions on my character. I'm completely innocent. Worst case scenario it was a double entendre but you can't know for sure." He winked lasciviously at her as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"I don't need to be a mind reader since what you are thinking is written all over your face, Fitz," she said, cupping the face in question.

"Prove it, Livvie. What am I thinking now?" His baritone had lowered another octave while he tilted his head, leaning into her hand.

"You're thinking about all the ways you can combine those strawberries with one of your other favorite snacks-me. Am I right?"

"I think you have a future in mind reading, Livvie. That's exactly what I'm thinking. I'm also wondering if I can talk you into a taste test in the field..."

She answered him by pinching his arm. "I don't think so. There could be families around and it would not be appropriate."

"Then let's be inappropriate, Livvie."

"How about we get out of the car, pick some strawberries and then you can have fun with them later."

"That sounds reasonable so I will try to keep myself restrained. I can't make any guarantees though. Maybe a kiss will hold me over. Lay one on me," he suggested, grinning widely.

They both knew that he was not exaggerating about not being able to make any guarantees but Li leaned forward and pressed her lips back against Fitz's, causing them both to temporarily forget their plans.

* * *

After packing up their strawberries they were on the road and did not stop until they reached Myrtle Beach. Needing groceries for the night, they stopped by a store to shop for dinner and breakfast items since they were staying at a rental property overnight rather than a hotel.

They had just enjoyed a delicious dinner together comprised of medium-rare filet mignon, portabello mushrooms, golden potatoes with sour cream and chives, and grilled corn on the cob.) A bottle of white wine complimented the meal.

It was time for dessert. Fitz had seen their strawberries in the refrigerator and asked if he could make something with them. Liv had told him that she had plans for those strawberries and to please not touch them. He had complied, only because he wanted to know what those plans of hers were. He stood up to clear the plates, when he noticed she was restlessly tapping her fork on the table.

"Is everything alright?" He questioned, coming around the table to her. He put his hand on top of hers to still the tapping and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh fine. Hey, do you mind clearing the table? I have something I have to do upstairs real quick."

"But, what about dessert?" Liv was never one to miss out on dessert. In fact, at times she chose dessert over dinner and would insist they have something sweet before. Fitz loved sweets too, and it was no sacrifice to him to indulge beforehand.

"Dessert isn't ready yet," she stated, with an enigmatic smile, as she pushed her chair away from the table and ran out of the room. He heard her footsteps pounding up the stairs. He even thought she skipped a few steps, on her way up. He wondered at her erratic behavior.

He turned back to the task at hand and gathered the dishes, taking them to the sink. She tiptoed down, peeked in on him, grinned when she saw him occupied with loading the dishwasher, and tip-toed back up.

She had planned a night of naughty fun and play. White hot coils of desire spiraled through her, setting her on fire. She hurriedly stepped out of her black pants, shucking off the brown tunic-style blouse and kicked off her black sandals. Then she unhooked her brown satin bra before tossing them into the hamper. She quickly shimmied into her hot little number for the evening and then threw a robe over it.

She could hear him in the bathroom downstairs and made her move. She left the room and tiptoed back downstairs to gather up her supplies. She timed his flushing of the toilet with her mad dash back up the stairs. She hid herself in the bathroom and turned on the faucet in the sink to muffle the sound of her giggle. Liv listened to his footfalls coming up the stairs.

"Hey, I really wanted dessert." His voice whined from the hallway. "Do we have any strawberries left?" Knowing they full well did, he decided to test her.

"In the fridge," Olivia called out. "I'll be right out." She told him. She watched his retreating form walk casually down the stairs. His ass looked tight in his slacks. She heard the clanging in the fridge and wickedly smiled, licking her lips.

"I don't see any!" Fitz shouted from the stairwell. He really wanted to know what she was up to. It was obvious something was going on, that he was unaware of. She appeared in the bedroom doorway, a basket full of strawberries in her hand. Her dark brown hair was cascading off of her shoulders and down her back. He audibly swallowed and asked,"How about whipped cream? I suddenly have a craving."

She suppressed a girlish giggle and forced her throat to low sensuous tones. "I have strawberries and cream, my love." He turned slowly to gaze upon the object of his testosterone-ridden affection. She was clad in a transparent gown, fiery thong and a lace bra visible. "Let us satiate that craving, shall we?" She whispered, running her hands down his chest to the target of her interest. She watched as he grew, not even touching him yet.

His mouth dropped open and she popped a strawberry in it. "No drooling," she whispered, placing her lips against his, sucking noisily on the other half of the strawberry.

"Tonight, we're going to have fun my way. You deserve it for behaving...most of the time at the farm." She winked, undoing his pants, sliding them down his legs. He reached his hand out to touch her, but she pulled away and grabbed his hand. She pulled him into the room and towards the bed; he willingly followed.

Olivia pushed Fitz onto the bed, placing the bowl of strawberries and whipped-cream next to him. He grinned watching her as she slowly crawled up his body, kissing her way up his chest, finding his nipples hard from the excitement. She teased each of them with by scraping her fingernails across them lightly before introducing her tongue. His hand cupped her right breast, beginning to massage it.

"Uh uh uh. Take it easy, Fitz," she said with a taunting smile, wagging her finger at him. He relaxed seeing no point in arguing. Besides, he was beginning to like the role-reversal. This was not a side of her he could see himself tiring of.

She sprayed the whipped-cream on his chest and downward, placing strawberries in a design on his firm stomach. Standing up, she opened the gown letting it slide down her body into a crimson pool at her feet. Hitting a switch, smooth R&B music began to pump through the speakers. Slithering back onto him, she nibbled and looked at the scrumptious strawberries, trailing her tongue close to his hardness. She began to move in time to the beat of the music, wiggling her body against his. She straddled him and raised her hands above her head, moving them down over her breasts, seductively skimming her tummy.

Liv unhooked the matching bra-Fitz watched it slide onto his stomach, grabbing it up and lifted it to his nose. She even smelled like strawberries! Her hair was moving in waves and he let it fall against him, tickling and exciting him. She stood up, moved to stand over his face, and pulled down the thin strip of material covering her, tossing it away. He gazed up at her, seeing glistening droplets start to form from her lips. "You wanted strawberries and cream, didn't you?" Her husky voice belted out over the loud music.

Unable to control himself any longer Fitz reached up, pulling her down. She cried out in mock protest. He pulled her beneath him, crushing her to him, smothering her with passionate kisses. His hands massaged her breasts, fingers gently rolling nipples till they peaked. He sucked one into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, paying worship to the other as well. Her head rolled back, as she moaned with pleasure; a naughty grin on her face. She picked up the bowl in offering to him.

Fitz accepted the bowl Olivia offered. "This is what I call strawberries 'n' cream, baby." He whispered the corny line into her ear, as he sprayed the whipped-cream in circles onto her breasts. She shivered with anticipation, as he filled her belly button and topped of his dessert with a strawberry on each nipple. He plopped one in her belly button, and traced a line down to the juncture where her legs met, rubbing it against her bundle of nerves.

"I don't think you need those strawberries and cream," Liv murmured as he placed one strawberry between her nether lips, and surrounded it with whipped cream. He positioned himself between her thighs, moving his head down. She gasped as she felt his tongue touch her, licking around the strawberry before slurping it into his mouth. He devoured her, strawberries, cream, love juices, and all. She writhed in pleasure, feeling a flood of passion overtake her, as he buried his face deeper between her thighs. She trembled, screaming out, and wrapped her legs around his head, pulling him closer. She held him there bucking up to meet each thrust of his tongue-his long, pleasuring, wonderful tongue.

"Ohhhhh...ohhhhhh...I'm coming!" She gasped out and let out one last scream, calling his name as she climaxed. Her juices ran all over his face, as he greedily lapped them up. She finally fell back, collapsing on the bed. He licked his lips, then joined her, pulling her backwards, into his arms.

"Strawberry delight," Fitz whispered softly into her ear, his baritone seductively low, as she recovered from her orgasm. His voice caused more shivers to run along her still sensitive body.

"Just desserts." She flipped over onto her stomach and gave him a grin full of intention. "Oh, by the way, Fitz..." She paused to get his attention. "There's strawberry cobbler in the fridge, if you are still hungry."

He groaned, torn between the tasty dessert downstairs and the tasty dish in front of him. He gripped her hips gently and angled himself, just so. She felt the lust in his purpose, but when she looked into his eyes, she saw the promise of love.

* * *

Fitz was the first to wake up the next morning and stretched as his eyes adjusted to the light that was sunlight that was reaching into the room. Olivia looked well rested and probably a bit sore due to their mutual enthusiasm the previous night.

He felt himself harden as he glanced over at the nightstand and saw the whipped cream bottle and empty strawberry container. Strawberries would forever remind him of his Livvie from now on. There was not much that he couldn't relate to her in some way and he counted that as a blessing.

Not wanting to disturb her sleep quite yet he slid his body out from under the arm and leg she had tossed over him during the night and replaced himself with a pillow.

It wouldn't be long before they were in Florida and settled in at the house they were renting during their visit to Walt Disney World so Fitz decided to make them both a hearty breakfast that would last them.

Their plates were nearly finished when Fitz felt a pair of arms slide around him, settling low on his abs.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. How did you sleep?"

"Mrmmph, Fizmph." Olivia's answer was mumbled into his back, sleepily.

Finishing up their eggs, he turned off the stove and turned, pushing the eggs out of the skillet and onto their plates to complete their meal. Liv felt him moving and moved to sit on one of the bar stools.

He put the skillet into the sink and rinsed it off and then joined Olivia at the kitchen island, plopping into the seat next to her.

"Thank you for breakfast, Fitz."

"It's no problem, Livvie. You know I enjoy cooking-especially for you since you make those sexy little sounds when you eat."

They polished off their breakfasts then showered,managing to pack themselves and their things back into the car in under an hour.

* * *

Once they were settled into the rental house and stocked with groceries they headed out to Walt Disney World. They had printed out some plans but they had both agreed that they wouldn't necessarily stick to them, preferring to play things by ear. By the second day they had settled into a comfortable routine that allowed them to alternate parks to avoid crowds and long waits.

They also made sure to take breaks to do things like putt a round of miniature golf at Fantasia Gardens. Surprisingly enough, Olivia managed to beat Fitz but Fitz got his revenge when they raced speedboats at the Polynesian Resort. They rented and watched movies, took time out to read books and they made use the hot tub in the house.

When their time at the parks spilled over, Fitz would surprise Liv with spa treaments, schedule couples massages and usually ended the day with a foot massage just in case any soreness remained.

They dined at the California Grill and watch the Magic Kingdom fireworks from the observation deck. Strolling along the beach of the Polynesian was an experience that both had enjoyed and Fitz made a mental note of just how much Liv enjoyed being on the beach.

Watching the cheesy horror movie clips while dining "under the stars" at the Sci-Fi Dine-In Theatre was a highlight for both of them and they both experienced a horse drawn carriage ride for the first time, together.

Olivia had brought along her camera and managed to get a ton of new pictures of them together and even more of Fitz clowning around. They made it a point to get as many souvenir photos of the two of them as possible with different poses and Disney memorabilia.

Instead of using the buses or water ferry from Disney's Hollywood Studios,they walked along the water's edge to the Boardwalk. While at the Boardwalk, they acted like kids again while playing carnival games. Fitz won in all of their game matches and managed to win Olivia quite a few stuffed toys which she happily gave away to children who didn't fare so well at the games.

"That's nice of you giving away all of those hard earned prizes, Livvie."

"They're going to better homes, Fitz. If I kept every single thing you managed to win me we wouldn't have any room for ourselves at home," she joked.

"Hmmm, we could always get more space to compensate for all of the prizes and gifts. I can't help wanting to spoil you especially becuase you usually don't accept anything unless I can prove it's useful."

"I'll try to be more gracious but it still makes me a little uncomfortable when I think about just how comfortable you are and could be. I have no desire to be a kept woman but I don't want you to think I appreciate the thought that goes into your gifts any less. IT's the simple things that count the most to me and having you is more than enough most days."

"Now talk like that will get you whatever you want, Livvie, but tonight I'm cashing in on one of my bets tonight so we're going to need to dress for it."

"Dress how?"

"Think five star restaurant dress. It will be worth it."

* * *

They had just finished their six course meal at Victoria & Albert's and after a quiet drive home they were walking back to the house when Fitz pulled them to a stop in the driveway.

His face was lit up, his eyes excited and eager, and he looked at her with such joy that she was stunned. She remembered that particular look in his eyes-she had witnessed it on the first night they had met.

Fitz stared into her eyes for a moment, and then stepped back towards her. He held out his hand, she gave hers, and he pulled her close. She expected him to kiss her, when she was against his body, so she put her arms around his neck. But instead he just wrapped his arms around her waist, and stared into her eyes again. "Livvie, some of the most important things I've ever said to you, have never passed through my lips." She smiled and giggled lightly, and his eyes softened even more. "But there are some things I have to say out loud."

Olivia tried to hide the flash of worry that passed through her, but she knew instantly, that she'd failed. He frowned at her, and kissed the tip of her nose. "It's not anything bad that you need to worry about, I promise you that. I know this week, hell these last few weeks... have been hard on us and you especially. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to deal with either but somehow we make it work and you manage to exercise patience when I start to let my frustration get the best of me."

Her eyes widened in shock and guilt, "Fitz, how..."

He laughed loudly, and there was no mocking in it. It was laughter of joy, and it made Olivia's heart sing. "I may not be able to read your mind, sweetheart, but I can read your face pretty well." She blushed, and he pulled her tighter.

He kissed the side of her neck, and molded their bodies even tighter. Liv felt the tension begin to build between her thighs, and gasped lightly, feeling Fitz as he began to harden between them.

Fitz chuckled, and pulled back a bit, to look down at her. "Not quite ready for that, Livvie; I have something to take care of first." She blushed, and he gave her a quick but sensuous kiss, leisurely exploring her mouth, before staring into her eyes again. "Liv, I love you so much. The months since we met have been the best of my entire life. I have never been so sure of myself and where I want to be, than when I have you in my arms or in close contact."

Liv's eyes began to water, "I love you too." She leaned up and pressed her lips briefly over his. He sighed and then he took a step back.

Fitz held one of her hands in his, reaching into his jacket pocket with the other, and got down on one knee. Olivia's eyes went impossibly wide, and she stopped breathing. When his hand came out of his jacket, she was not quite sure of what to expect from him. His hand was just closed around something very small. He brushed a kiss across her knuckles before he released her hand, putting both of his behind his back, and after a second, put them both out in front of her. His fists were closed, with his palms facing the ground, "Pick one."

She started laughing so hard that she had to clutch her stomach for a moment. It took a moment to recover, but when she looked back at Fitz's face it was filled with a myriad of emotions that seemed to be warring for dominance. When happiness and love seemed to take over his face and intense cerulean gaze she nearly stopped breathing again.

"Sorry, I thought we could use a quick tension breaker there." Olivia leaned down and kissed his cheek, gently stroking the spot with her hand as he leaned into her hand. When she straightened up, Fitz opened his left hand, and took hers again. Then he turned his right hand over, and opened it.

Nestled in his palm, was a simple gold band, with a large, sparkling clear blue diamond, surrounded by two diamonds. Olivia gasped. Fitz's face stretched into a wide, lopsided grin, causing his dimple to cut into his cheek even more.

"Livvie, will you marry me?"

A single tear fell down her cheek. She was about to speak, when he shook his head a little.

"Wait. Before you answer, there's one thing I want to say. I do not want to hear anything about how long we've known each other, or how long it takes to know you want to be with someone the rest of your life. I refuse to listen to any such silliness. I've know that I wanted you in my life, for the rest of my life, since the first night we met. I've thought about this, and I know exactly what I'm doing. I have never loved anyone the way I love you, Livvie. Nothing has ever made more sense to me than wanting to be with you forever."

Tears were flowing down her cheeks now, and she was having a hard time breathing. He stood up, and pulled her close. "Marry me. I promise I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me."

She laughed lightly and put her fingers over his lips. He tilted his head, his cerulean gaze peering into her chocolate eyes for understanding. She leaned up, kissed him softly, and pulled back. "Yes."

Relief flooded his gaze, and he stared at her in amazement. Another tear escaped the corner of her eye, as she nodded, her voice catching. "Yes, Fitz. Always, yes."

Fitz pulled her body hard against his, crushing her in a powerful embrace. He held her tightly by the waist, lifting her a few inches off the ground, and spun around as he made a loud sound of satisfaction and relief. Laughter trickled from her, as he continued to spin a few more times. Finally he let her down. He pulled back enough to slip the ring onto her left ring finger, and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. "I love you so much." He pulled her tight to him again, enfolding her into his embrace as he murmured more words of love against her neck.

"I love you, too." She sobbed a little, burying her head against his shoulder.

They held each other for several moments, enjoying the knowledge that their lives had just changed.

* * *

**This is it! The end of FoF! Thank you for sticking with me and I hope this ending was wrapped up in a satisfying way. I will be revisiting this particular version of Olivia and Fitz in a sequel but I'm not sure when I will begin work on that since I will be working on The Finish and a new story that has been sitting in my brain. I appreciate every single follow, favorite and review! =D OXXO**


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of their vacation was spent in a dizzying whirlwind full of happiness and potential. While Fitz seemed determined to keep them indoors and slated with good love making, Olivia made sure she still got to drag him out of the house to finish seeing all of Walt Disney World before they ended their trip.

On their last night Fitz made sure they made it to see the fireworks display. They viewed Wishes Fireworks from the bridge between the downtown and Cinderella Castle where the bridge sloped down so that they had clear, unobstructed views of the spectacular display.

Fitz was leaning against a lamp post with Olivia leaning against him. He looked around at the crowd, seeing the joy and happiness on the faces of everyone-especially the children. Would they return with their children in the future? He imagined that it could become a family tradition of sorts to travel and expose the children to different things.

Through the engagement Fitz and Olivia now reserved spots in their hearts for Walt Disney World. There was an elderly couple near them and he smiled thinking that he could not wait until one day people looked to him and Olivia happily in love even at advanced ages.

Looking down at their joined hands he saw her engagement ring catch some of the fireworks. The ring had taken him a while to pick out but after seeing the design and seeing her reaction he knew he had made the right choice. She had accepted him and taken him deeper into her life. One day soon, he would slide her wedding band on to complete her ring set and he could barely suppress the primal satisfaction that came with knowing that they would be completely tied to each other. Pressing a kiss to the top of her he lowered his head to her ear.

"I love you, Livvie."

She did not bother trying to stop the smile that spread across her face. "I love you too, Fitz."

The weight of her engagement ring still felt odd at times but she was getting used to seeing and feeling it. The ring itself really seemed like a physical reminder of the love they shared for each other. She loved that the blue diamond resembled Fitz's eyes. He was so good at picking up on details that were important to her.

A date still had not been set but they had agreed that the length of the engagement did not need to be long. After coming to that conclusion Fitz had joked that since he was such a great travel partner he could start planning their next trip-their honeymoon-right away, while Olivia had willingly agreed.

His warmth was seeping through his clothes into her and she stifled a shiver as another kind of warmth spread through her due to their proximity.

"Are you okay, Liv?" Fitz's baritone vibrated through his chest and she saw his face being lowered close to hers.

"Never been better but as great as this fireworks display is I was thinking we could create some of our own before we leave in the morning," Olivia said, her voice husky with desire.

* * *

He stared at her, hungrily, and she felt herself softening like a chocolate bar left in the sun. She leaned toward him, staring at his mouth, hoping to kiss him again as he picked her up.

Carrying her into the room, Fitz closed the door with his foot and the noise from the hallway receded at once.

"First, a bath," he said, carrying her into the smaller room.

Olivia thought she couldn't wait to slide into the warmth of a bath, washing the dirt of the park off her skin, off her hair. Fitz set her down on the toilet and turned to the bath and it was not long before she heard the water gushing out.

"I don't want you drowning in here, especially now," he said, pouring some bubble bath into the warming water and the bathroom filled with the fragrance of roses.

Fitz's arms went around her, pulling her toward him. "I think about you all day," he whispered, quietly, "wondering how on Earth I got lucky enough to find you and have you see walk into my crazy life and accept me despite it all."

His hand moved up her back and she felt the long zip slide down. He carefully peeled the clingy material from her body and the dress slithered to the floor. She felt him start to push the straps of her slip down over her arms. His cerulean eyes held hers while he slowly slid her slip down over her breasts, her waist, and her hips until it, too, fell to the floor.

Almost hypnotized, staring deeply into his eyes, she gave herself up to the intense pleasure of feeling him look at her, touch her. He unsnapped her bra and let it fall and then she felt the slow, warm brush of his fingertips on her breast. Her nipples hardened, dark chocolate in color and stinging with sensation.

"Fitz," she whispered.

He looked into her eyes. "Tell me you want me, Livvie."

"I want you, Fitz. So much."

His hand traveled on, stroking her stomach; he slid it inside her now wet panties and she could not hold back the moan that escaped her. The panties were gone in a flash then she was naked and he was looking at her body in a way that made her skin hot, so unbearably hot. She turned her face into his chest, shuddering.

His hand covered the back of her head, running through her large, dark curls; he stroked her hair, moved his cheek against it... she felt a pleasure so sharp that a groan rose from deep within her.

"I want you," he said. "Forever."

A moment later, she was in the bath, covered by the warm, bubbly water.

He was naked, now too—his strong, athletic body moving toward the bath. And then, he was in the water with her, a tsunami pushing back and forth from him to her. The floor and all their clothes were wet.

His legs touched hers, one on either side of her and she felt the muscled thighs moving against her. She watched his mouth move saying something she couldn't hear—a mouth that made her heart beat with a strong, hot pulse.

Fitz shifted his position; his thighs moved in closer to her, enclosed her firmly, rubbing softly against her. She knew what she would see if she looked down into the bath.

"Don't forget to wash your hair," he said and got up. For a moment, she though he was getting out of the tub but he reached for the shower attachment on the wall and then stood over her, directing it down on her head.

She laughed and with water running down her face, tried to grab the shower head from him but he moved it away and then opened the small bottle of shampoo that was sitting on the shelf. He tipped the creamy liquid into his palm, knelt down and began rubbing it into her hair, kneeling in front of her, his strong fingers massaging her head. He rinsed the shampoo off then began conditioning her hair. While they waited for the conditioner to soak he trailed small kisses all over her face, murmuring endearments the whole time.

After rinsing out the conditioner from her hair he washed his own hair and then towel dried it making the curls more pronounced. Dropping the towel onto the floor by their wet clothes he caught her by the waist as she stood up and pulled her back into the water. This time she landed on top of him, her body between his parted legs.

She whispered his name as she felt his hands sliding over her bare skin, his chest behind her back, his body moving against hers, his erection pressing against her butt.

His lips moved against her ear, saying nothing that she could understand.

He picked up her body wash and began washing her slowly, rhythmically, methodically—beginning with her shoulders, moving on to her arms, then softly over her breasts while she tremble and closed her eyes. His hand kept moving on its downward trajectory and she cried out in wonderful surprise.

He wanted to give her everything; all the sensations possible to feel at the same time. Her body was shuddering so hard at this point that it thrilled him to know he turned her on so much. Pushing into her slit, he sent in two fingers at once, her slickness welcoming him in with ease.

As his fingers invaded, she shook violently. He closed his hands on her waist, lifted her and spun her around, lowered her again and she found herself looking into his cerulean blue eyes.

He began soaping her back, her butt, her legs in that slow, exploratory fashion while he watched her face.

"God, you're beautiful," he whispered and then lifted his face until their mouths met.

She kissed him back, hungrily, her blood singing in her ears, giving in to the urge that had gripped her whenever she saw him staring at her hungrily. She belonged to him, body and soul from the moment they had met and after everything they had gone through he had shown her that he was equally hers. They were partners.

She wanted him so badly that she touched him with hands shaky with desire, caressing his broad shoulders and deep, muscled chest. She ran her fingers downward until she heard Fitz draw a long, sharp breath.

In their entanglement, they forgot where they were, their bodies tangled together, shifting eagerly, coming closer, sliding deeper into the water.

It was only when the water came up over their faces that they broke apart, laughing.

"The water's getting cold," he said, his voice thick with desire.

He got out first and watched her rise from the water, her brown skin glistening, wet like a mocha Venus. His hand closed around hers, his fingers strong and warm. "The minute I saw you," he said, "I knew I wanted you. Somehow, I knew that we'd get here and it's better than I could have dreamed."

She knew it had happened to her, just as instantly. She could try and deny it but why and recognized he could feel the fierce racing of her pulse under his fingertips.

"What do you want, Livvie?"

"You. Just you, Fitz. I want you so much right now, it hurts just to breathe."

She slipped her arms up his chest, sending sparks of heat shooting through his body. "Make love to me, Fitz. Make love to me until all I can remember, all I can think about, is you."

Reaching up, she pressed her mouth against his. It was the sweet, slow kiss of a temptress. A kiss of hunger, a kiss of need and for a quick second, he held himself back, trying to regain control.

But then she traced his lips, moving that wet, pink tongue across the seam of his mouth and the last of his tenuous control disappeared. It exploded inside him. He pulled his mouth away just long enough to pull in a breath and try and regain whatever sanity he had left.

"Make love to me," she whispered.

He dipped his mouth down for another taste. One kiss became another and then another. Hot, wet kisses that grew and grew until the passion threatened to make him lose himself in her. He could kiss her forever-her taste always made him hungry-for a lifetime.

"Touch me, Fitz."

She didn't have to ask him twice and he slid his fingers down her body, past the curve of her breasts and along the arc of her waist. He cupped her butt and then retraced his journey, caressing and exploring once again. She was silky smoothness, sweetness and sin.

He wanted her fast and hard, slow and sweet and he drove his tongue into her mouth.

Her tongue moved with his and as he stepped back, his breath caught at the sight of her naked body before him. She arched her back, filling his hands with her sweet-smelling skin.

Her fingers found his erection, closed around him and he groaned. "I want you inside, Fitz," she murmured.

And, it was where he wanted to be and lifting her, he carried her to the turned down bed and laid her down onto the sheets. He moved between her thighs. He entered her in one long, deep stroke.

She gasped his name and he struggled to hold back, afraid for a moment that he had hurt her but then she was arching her back, once again, against him, her nails biting into his skin as her body moved with his and she took him deeper inside her.

He gave her everything but held himself back, waiting, watching, wanting to see her face when the first climax hit her, wanting to hear his name on her lips when it did.

His name left her lips on a scream as the climax slammed into her and made her shudder in his arms. He latched his mouth onto hers, devouring her with his tongue and teeth and he drove himself harder, faster, deeper inside her. And when he felt her begin to shudder again, feeling his body explode as the climax hit him he told her he loved her with his words and body and she responded in kind.

"That's one hell of a way to end a vacation."

"I prefer to think of it as a hell of a way to celebrate our engagement."

"I like the way you think." Olivia's voice was sleepy and Fitz smirked. He could not help but feel a little pride at being able to put his Livvie to sleep. The next steps were planning their wedding, honeymoon and looking at real estate. He could not wait until she was Mrs. Grant or Pope-Grant—so long as his name was attached to her he was fine. They would be a family and that thought carried him to sleep as he cuddled closer to a sleeping Olivia.

* * *

**Epilogue is done and it should serve as a good bridge until I start up the (still unnamed) sequel some time this week. Thanks again for the views, follows, favorites and reviews! **

**If you're reading "The Finish" it should be updated early this week. OXXO**


End file.
